


Tarlos One shot

by Houston_G



Category: 9-1-1 Lone Star, 9-1-1: Lone Star, Carlos Reyes/ TK Strand, Tarlos
Genre: 911 lone star - Freeform, Fluffy and Angst, Gen, M/M, Mpreg, One Shot, Owen and TK being the cutest father/son duo, Tarlos - Freeform, firefam-freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 90,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23523913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Houston_G/pseuds/Houston_G
Summary: Short stories about Carlos Reyes and TK Strand from the fox show 9-1-1 Lone Star.Also let me just say I don’t ship Rafa and Ronen, I ship Tarlos which is their characters. I don’t ship real people.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes & Owen Strand, Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, TK Strand/Owen Strand
Comments: 46
Kudos: 248





	1. Not A Typical Introduction

———————  
A week before the accident  
TK's point of view

"I'm just saying isn't it kind of odd working with my dad?" I asked as I sat across from Carlos. He just rolled his eyes as he continued eating. "No, I don't find it odd. It's interesting actually, I can get to know him without the awakwardness of him knowing." He said smiling at me as I sighed. "Well, on the bright side he likes you. He told me, which is very odd he has never liked anyone I date. Maybe it's because he doesn't know, yet." I said shrugging as I played with the food left on my plate. 

"TK, what's actually bothering you? You are being really quiet, and you have hardly ate anything." Carlos said as he set down his fork, and waited for an answer. "I'm just thinking about my dad. I mean do you want him to know? It's just it's a huge step, and we don't even know what we are. I get it if you're mad about my dad not knowing, but it's just a huge step. I..." I started rambling, and thankfully he interrupted me. "Hey, Ty it's fine. I'm not mad, like I said your pace. We go with what you are comfortable doing, sure I want him to know only when you're ready. I'm not going to push you, I want you to be comfortable with everything we do." He said smiling over at me, as he grabbed my hand.

"Thank you, but are you sure? I don't want you to, I don't know get mad thinking I'm trying to hide you from everyone." I said clearly stressing this more than I should be. "I'm sure, and besides that just means I get you all to myself for now." He said, before bitting his lip. "Now, you're starting something you can't finish till dinner is all cleaned up." I half whined, it came out more whiny than I had wanted it too. "The dishes can wait, you know if you want to?" He said as he finally stood up, and pushed in his chair. "Um, I don't know. Let me think about it, hot cop giving me a mind melting orgasm or doing the dishes." I said, before smiling up at him as he now stood beside me. "Sorry, but these dishes are gonna have to wait their turn for you." I said, before leaning up and pulling him in. 

————————————  
At the Hospital  
Carlos' point of view

“I'm gonna go down to the cafeteria, and get some coffee. Officer Reyes would you like a coffee or something?" I heard the Captain say as I finally looked up at him. I'm not going to lie it's a bit awkward sitting here with his dad, but I can't imagine being anywhere else. "Um, no thank you sir. It's just Carlos, and thank you for letting me see him." I said as I glanced back at TK still completely motionless in the hospital bed. "It's no problem at all, and Owen works just fine. I'm assuming we are going to be around each other a bit for the next few days, so sir isn't necessary." I nodded my head, as he patted my shoulder, before turning and heading out of the quiet hospital room.

I leaned back in the uncomfortable chair as I still held TK's hand, glad that bit of awkwardness was gone between Owen and I. "Ty I know this probably wasn't how you wanted to introduce your father and I, but I guess it was bound to happen. I don't know exactly what I'm being introduced as, since we still don't know exactly what we are. I know what I want, but you I have no clue. I want an actual relationship one where I can spend early mornings dreading untangling myself from your arms. I want one where I can spend more time with you, and we can go out without it having to be a huge secret from your friends. I guess I'm really just saying I want a real relationship with you, where I can show you how much I care about you. I know..." I sighed as I leaned forward, and ran my free hand through his hair. "I know we haven't know each other a long time, but I want to give this a try. I want all the ridiculous baggage you always say you carry, I want to help you with that. First I'm going to need you to open those perfect emerald eyes, and get to a point where you can feel comfortable with that." I said as I lifted his knuckles to gently kiss the back of them. "Well, I'll be here when that does happen." I whispered as I finally relaxed back into the chair. 

“Here, kid I brought you one anyways. So, should address the elephant in the room?" Owen said as he handed me a coffee along with a few packets of sugar, and creamer. "Thank you, and the elephant in the room?" I said as he walked over to the chair on the other side of TK's bed, before sitting down. "Yeah, I mean you two. The cat's out of the bag at this point, might as well just get the awkwardness out of the way." He said laughing a bit, as he made large hand gestures. "Is it that obvious?" I asked as I sips on my coffee, that I hadn't noticed I needed till that first sip. "Oh yeah, I mean you look just as torn up as I did when you showed up." He said laughing a bit by my initial reaction. "Yeah, I guess I did. Well, we have been out on a few dates. Had dinner together a few times, nothing major." I said as I gently rubbed the back of TK's hand. "Okay, and that's pretty major for TK." He said glancing down at the sleeping boy.

“How long have you been seeing my son?" He asked looking back at me, and that left me searching for an answer. I hooked up with him at the bar that night, but this sort of relationship we have going has been for almost 3 months now. I can't sit here and not answer, shit come up with something. "It's been about 4 months, we haven't exactly said that we're dating. I understand though, after everything that happened before he moved down here." I said, I'm actually proud of myself for coming up with that one. It's not a lie, I do completely understand. This way it shows I'm a good guy too, so I think I had a good answer as Owen smiled at me while nodding his head. "Smart man, I like you. I'm just glad he found someone else he can talk to, he has trouble sharing things like that. I thought down here I was the only one who knew that, but I'm glad he was able to open up with someone about his struggles." He said, as I finally breathed which I hadn't even noticed I had been holding in. "You seem like a good kid, he has seemed pretty happy since we settled down here. Well, since that night of line dancing you two had." He said glancing up at me, and I know as soon as he said that my eyes went wide. "I'm kidding, I knew that you two had known each other. I just didn't know you two had been going out." He said shrugging as he said that, and I tried to relax again. "Yeah, it's kind of a new thing. It took a while, after the whole line dancing night. We hadn't really talked after that, and then we kept running into each other. Well, eventually I asked him out, and here we are 4 months later." I said shrugging as I'm not exactly lying, since in the beginning we didn't do much talking at all. He didn't seem all that convinced, but he just nodded his head. 

—————————-  
A few days later  
TK's point of view 

"When you tell me how long you've been seeing the cop." My dad said seeming pretty surprised by that information, and now I'm left to explain that. "Oh god." I sighed as I shook my head, as I hid my face in my hands. "Well? Want to explain that TK?" He said as he sat across from me, and I just shook my head. "How much did you two talk while I've been here?" I asked looking up, and he knows how much I hate when he digs into my personal life. "I learned a few things, now lets hear it." I sighed as I sat back trying to explain this, because to began with it was just a hook up. "Well, I don't know exactly what we are. We have been talking, and hanging out a bit, you know the normal." I said trying to shrug, only to feel the stinging pain in my shoulder. 

"I see, well if this means anything to you I like him. He seems like a nice guy, and it seems like he treats you good." My dad said smiling, which makes me kind of shocked. "Wait, what kind of conversations did I miss between you two? This is something you never say about anyone I have dated." I said sitting up, still shocked by him. "You missed a pretty good conversation, I know I wasn't meant to hear. The way he was talking to you, while he didn't know I was listening." He kind of paused for a minute, before he continued. "I know, you hate me digging into your personal life. Well, in this event it couldn't be avoided. You knew if something happened he was going to be right here next to you. I think you picked a good one this time." He shrugged as he stood up, and I just shook my head. "Thanks dad, but I haven't exactly picked him." I said more quiet then I had been talking. "TK I know you are worried, after that jerk but don't block yourself off because of that. He seems like a good kid, and seems like you trust him. A lot, from what he knows. He even knows your name, now that is really surprising." My dad said laughing a bit, as I joined in.

——————————-  
A week and a half later

“What are you all dressed up for? I mean you're going to be just sitting at home." My dad asked as I walked into the kitchen dressed in something other then sweat pants, which it's been a while since I have wore anything other then that. My hair was all gelled up, I was looking pretty good if I do say so myself. "No reason, I'm just going to get lunch with a friend." I said as I grabbed the fresh cup of coffee he just poured me. "Oh, and what friend would that be?" He asked looking at me with questioning eyes. "Just a friend, nothing to worry about dad. I'll probably be back home long, before you get back from your shift." I said, clearly trying to avoid his question. "Oh okay, well it wouldn't happen to be with a certain office on the Austin police force?" He asked as he leaned against the counter, as he smiled at me.

“I could be with that certain cop, but I'm the only one who is going to know." I said as I turned to walk out of the kitchen, only to hear my dad reply before I was out of earshot. "You're blushing that totally gave it away. Also it's a 12 hour shift, you better be home when I get back." I just shook my head, and kept walking towards the couch. "Yeah, I know that why I said I should be back long before. Also he has a shift an hour, before you get off so I'll be home." I said as I switched on the tv, and started watch some ridiculous western that was on. "T.K. you need anything? A pillow, or blanket maybe?" My dad said as he walked next to the couch, and I just shook my head. "No, I'm fine. Shouldn't you be getting ready for your shift?" I asked as I turned to face him a bit. "I have an hour till I need to leave, so I'll watch this with you for a little bit." 

——————————-  
45 minutes later

"Hey, T.K. you know someone with a blue Camaro?" I heard my dad call from his bedroom as he was still getting ready, and I just shook my head as I shut off the tv. "Yeah, I'll get the door. You don't need to be late for your shift." I said right, before the doorbell rang. I slowly opened the door to see a certain Austin police force waiting at my door. "Morning officer." I said smiling at him. "Morning, how's your shoulder feeling today?" He said gesturing towards my injured shoulder. "It's feeling just fine, and we should probably head out since you parked behind my dad's car and he has to leave soon." I said really not wanting to see these two interact outside of work. "Oh, I see you mean my sexy car?" He smiled as he said it, and I just shook my head. 

“Morning Carlos." I heard my dad say from behind me, and Carlos' eyes went wide as he heard my dad. "Morning Owen, we were just going to head out since I blocked you in." He said as I couldn't help, but smile at his react he had from my dad hearing that. "Well, thank you. So how are you doing? Keeping busy at the station?" My dad asked as we all walked outside. "I'm doing good, and yeah the station is always busy. You know always something new." He said smiling, before speaking again. "How are you doing?" He asked as he opened the passenger side door for me. "I'm doing just fine, and yeah I know exactly what you mean.”


	2. Family Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos is having his first dinner with TK and Owen. He is pretty nervous even though he has already met Owen, but eventually he calms down and they all have a nice dinner together.

————Car accident  
Carlos's point of view 

I showed up a few minutes later than the first responding team. When I showed up the scene was being secured, as the 126 was pulling in. I was already pretty informed, before showing up as I was placed in charge of this accident. I start approach the truck as Owe... Captain Strand climbed out first, and his team followed shortly behind him. "Captain Strand, we have a double car accident. First car was all fine, only two people in and they were able to get out without any help. The second car has three inside, the passenger is pinned in. The child in the back is pinned as well, we though it best to wait for you and medical before trying to remove them." I said quickly as we approached the two smashed up cars. "Alright, thank you officer Reyes. Team you heard him, TK get the jaws and Marjan start checking BP." I heard Owen tell his team as they all quickly got to work, and I stopped listening as I know I have more then enough paperwork to be doing. I also have many witnesses to talk to, I mean the list goes on honestly. 

I'm in the middle of talking with a young man who saw the accident, and as I'm recording it for evidence I saw Owen trying to get my attention. I have already talked to three other eye witnesses, and all the stories are matching up so I'm pretty much done with the witnesses. "Alright, thank you for your time. You're free to go, have a good night." I said as I walked away from the witness, and towards my cruiser where Owen was standing. "Captain Stand, What can I do for you?" I asked as I finally approached him. "Actually, we are all done here. I know your department takes over from here, but I had a question for you. Are you and my son fine?" He asked quietly as if it was a secret conversation, which I guess it technically is. "Yeah, from what I know we are good." I said kind of caught off guard by his question. 

"Okay, well when is your next day off?" He asked and I was still pretty confused by this whole conversation. "Monday is my next day off, the department has been giving us more days off recently." He just nodded his head, and smiled at me. "Okay, well come over for dinner. I only see my son at work it seems, so this way I can see him on our day off." He said smiling, there is definitely something else going on here. "Okay, and sorry about taking him from you that's really not what I'm trying to d..." I started and he was quick to interrupt me. "Carlos, shut up. I didn't actually mean it, your not taking him from me. I just meant he doesn't spend as much time at home, so this way he can do both. And we will have to get to know each other eventually, so might as well start now." He said, and I wasn't exactly shocked anymore. He did seem like that type of a guy, you know interrupt when someone starts to say something pointless. "Yeah, I guess you're right." I said, before TK came walking over to us. "Cap. We're ready to head out. Hi Officer Reyes." He said waving when it register to him that it was me on the call. "Hi TK." I said back turning to smile at him. "Alright, officer Reyes make sure you send me that paperwork. And you, we don't have all night, so let's go." I just nodded my head when he said the first part, and couldn't help but laugh when he pointed to TK for the last half. 

———-At the station  
TK's point of view 

"Dad, What were you two actually talking about?" I asked as we were walking up towards the kitchen. "Talking to who?" He asked like he had no clue, I just rolled my eyes at him. You have to humor him sometimes. "What were you and Carlos talking about?" I asked as he look shocked for a second, before replying. "Oh, that's his name I couldn't think of it. I kept thinking Kyle, or Carson." He said as if I was going to drop this subject. "Dad, I know you remember his name. I'm not dropping this that easy, so might as well just tell me." I said as I stopped and finally turned to look at him. "Fine, are you two having problems?" He said, and I really wasn't surprised he was always gets into my business. It annoys me so much, but he always says I'm just looking out for you. "Dad, you have to stop digging into my personal life. Carlos and I are just fine, why do you think something's wrong?" I said not realizing that we now had an audience containing the rest of the 126 team. 

"TK, why don't we go in my office and finish talking about this?" He said motioning towards his office, as I looked over to see the team watching. Way to go TK saying his name loudly as it was supposed to still be a secret, that was a great idea. I just sighed as I walked towards his office, and he followed behind me. I hate sharing personal stuff with the team, I mean after how the team in N.Y treated me. Yeah sharing isn't caring in my book, it's just being plain stupid and setting yourself up to be messed with. I sighed to myself as I sat down in a chair, as my dad sat behind his desk. I guess the conversation can continue now that we are in a private room. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to blow up on you like that, it's just you like to snoop into things that are my business. It makes me feel like a child, and like you don't trust me." I said as I sat up, now sitting more ridged. 

"TK, you know I trust you. I'm not trying to treat you like a child, but I'm just looking out for you. I just invited him over for dinner on Monday, don't freak out again." He said, and I kind of felt relieved he did that. I just nodded my head, I mean maybe it's for the best. I kept wanting to invite him over, and properly introduce them, since Carlos and I have been dating for a month now. Even, before we made it technically official we were still seeing each other. I know they have met obviously in the hospital when I got shot, and a few times after when Carlos would pick me up. They haven't actually spent time in the same room for all that long, and maybe I was hoping it would happen eventually. 

"TK, are you really giving me the silent treatment? Come on you know I hate when you do that, I'm sorry I got nosy." I heard my dad say, as I finally snapped out of my thoughts. "No, it's fine. I'm not giving you the silent treatment, gosh I'm not 16 anymore dad. I don't get mad like that anymore, I am a little more grown up." I said smiling at him as I said that. "So you're not mad I invited him over? I mean you don't have to worry he seems like a good kid, so I don't hate him." He said laughing as he said the last bit, yeah he's always hated every single guy I have dated. "Thanks, that's so reassuring." I said laughing along with him. I guess these are the times I'm happy I'm so close with my dad, it hasn't always been this way between us. "I hope it's reassuring because I haven't said that about anyone else." He said as we were both smiling about his comments. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

————Monday 4 o'clock  
Carlos' point of view 

Okay, I shouldn't be freaking out. I really have nothing to be freaking out about, but I am. Why am I freaking out? It's just TK and Owen, I'm dating TK so that's obviously not it. I know Owen from calls, and from that stay at the hospital with TK. Owen likes me so far, so why am I freaking out? I sighed as I finished putting the fourth shirt I have tried on, and I'm back to fighting with these damn buttons. Okay, the first shirt looked good, but also too tight. I mean way too tight for dinner with my boyfriend, and his father, you know? Anyways the second shirt was a little better, but almost too casual so that's a no. The third shirt was one TK ripped the buttons off of one night, after dinner and I didn't have time to fix the buttons. This fourth shirt I like, but I feel like one button undone looks awkward. If it's two buttons it looks too revealing, damn it I just don't know.

—-FaceTiming Michelle——-  
"Hey, Carlos. Why do you look so freaked out? What's wrong with you?"  
-"There is nothing wrong with me Michelle, and I'm totally freaking out. I'm having dinner with TK and Owen, and I'm over thinking what to wear. I thought this, but the buttons are annoying me. One button, or two?"  
"Okay, well calm down. If you are freaking out about that shirt, just go with that blue one I know it's your favorite."  
-"um, well I can't wear that one. TK kind of ripped the buttons off of it, and I haven't fixed it."  
"Okay, wear the shirt you have on it looks good. Leave two buttons undone, so you don't look so uptight. Also smile, a smile always looked good on you."  
-"Thank you, but you don't think two button is too re..."  
"No, Carlos it looks fine. Now, stop worrying about it. Don't be late though, that wouldn't look good."  
-"Thanks, are we still on for lunch tomorrow?"  
"Yes, as always our Tuesday lunch date."  
——- End FaceTime———

You know what I feel so much better, after that call. I just need to calm down a bit, and I'll be perfect. Now I just have to hope the night goes well, and Owen still likes me after this. Carlos don't do that, there is no need to over think it right now. Go be yourself, and it will all be fine. I sighed as I grabbed my keys, and wallet realizing I should be leaving right about now. 

————Same Time 4 o'clock  
TK's point of view 

"TK, relax a bit. You're going to work yourself into an anxiety attack, it's going to be fine." I heard my dad say as I sat on the couch tapping my foot on the ground, as I sit straight up. I sighed as I know he is likely right about that, but I'm nervous about how this night might end. I mean right now my dad likes Carlos, but what if by the end of the night he doesn't. I know his opinion on my dating life hasn't mattered in the past, but now it seems so important. "You should probably go get dressed, he's supposed to show up at 5." I heard him say, and I just nodded my head glad to be busy doing something. He won't let me help cook, because I can't cook at all. I literally caught a tea pot on fire while I was boiling water, how does that even happen? I have no clue, after all these years as a firefighter I still haven't sent that type of fire. Sure, regular fires from stoves and usual stuff, but catching a tea pot on fire. Never. 

I sighed as I got up, and I heard my dad mumble to himself. "Good, I thought you might of been planning on wearing that." I just smiled, and shook my head as I went towards my room. "Dad, this is my favorite sweatshirt." I said as I stopped to point at my yellow hoodie I was wearing. Carlos says it's his favorite too, he always says yellow looks good on me, but he says everything looks good on me. "Yeah, well it's fine for relaxing on the couch. It's maybe not the best choice for this, you know." He said, before motioning towards my room. I just shook my head, and walked out of the kitchen area. I know he means well, so I'll just go with it. I also wasn't planning on wearing this anyways, so it doesn't really bother me he wanted me to change. 

Alright, now how dressy do I go? Button up, with long sleeves and a pair of dress pants? I smiled to myself as I know Carlos is going to be dressed up, because last time I talked to him he sounded like a nervous wreck. He has probably been freaking out about how to act, and what to wear. Honestly, he'll look good in anything he chooses to wear. So I guess I'll go with the predicable button up, and dress pants. I'm gonna wear a black long sleeve, button up which I roll the sleeves to 3/4th anyways. I'm leaving the top two buttons undone, because it's goes with the look. I also think only one button undone looks odd, and throws off the whole outfit. I'm also going to wear my grayish dress pants, and make sure my hair still looks messy, but a good messy. 

————During dinner

I sighed as my dad started to tell him stories from when I was a kid, I have always hated this story too. "Dad, do you really have to tell that one?" I said as I interrupted him, when he went to start telling the story. "Oh, yeah. Trust me, everyone loves this story." He said, and I just shook my head, before he continued. "Anyways, his mom had dropped him at the fire station a little while before my shift ended. It wasn't a problem really, but I was out on a call. I was going to be back soon, anyways. He was there with two of the new probes, two young girls. TK, it's been so long do you remember their names?" He asked, and I just rolled my eyes. "Emily, and Kelly. Do you really need to tell this one?" I asked, before he laughed and continued. Carlos seemed pretty interesting in the story, so I'm not all that upset. "That's right. Okay, well he was there with them for maybe half an hour. When I got back, they had his face completely done in makeup. Their shifts ended, when the call came in. So they stayed with him, while I went out." They both laughed, and I just laid my head on Carlos' shoulder. He squeezed my hand, and leaned down to kiss the top of my head as it rested on his shoulder. 

"Dad, was that story really needed?" I asked as I finally opened my eyes, and he just nodded. "Yes, it definitely was needed." I just shook my head, before Carlos said something. "Tyler, I think it was a pretty cute story." I smiled up at him, as I noticed my dad's shocked expression. "Well, Thanks now I guess I can be just a little less embarrassed." I said, before glancing back to my dad. "Hey, the stories could of been a lot worse if you had siblings. You really don't have that many embarrassing childhood stories." He said, and I just nodded my head. Finally I'm glad to be an only child, as I remember all the stories he tells from his childhood with his siblings. "On the bright side you didn't end up with only child syndrome." Carlos said as he laughed a bit. "Oh, no he has it." I heard my dad say the same time I said. "Exactly." I turned to look at my dad, and he laughed a bit. "I do not, I know how to share, and everything." I said defending myself, and he just shook his head. "Okay, TK if that makes you feel better. You do not have only child syndrome."

————After Carlos left

"I think that went really good, what about you?" I said as I walked back into the kitchen, where he was picking up the last little mess from dinner. "I think it went really good, and the dinner was good too." He said, before he started placing the plates in the dishwasher. "Okay... And?" I said hoping to get an opinion, and see what he really thinks. "And, What?" He said as he glanced up at me, before continuing with the dishes. "Well, What did you think of him?" I asked as I leaned against the counter, hoping for a good answer. "He seems like a good kid, trust me a lot better than the last one. He's respectful, and he... Wait, he knows your name?" He said in disbelief as he stopped with the dishes, and turned his full attention towards me. "Yeah?" I asked kind of confused about why it's a big deal, it just seems normal with him now. "TK, no one knows your name. You don't even let the ones that know call you by your real name. I don't even call you Tyler, why does he call you Tyler?" He asked still shocked by this information he let go during dinner. "Um, I don't know. I like when he says it I guess, so it doesn't really bother me." I said shrugging, as I played with the string on the hoodie I had put on when Carlos left. "It doesn't bother you, but it bothers you when I use your name?" He said seeming shocked even more by this information.

"Dad, it's just do I look like a Tyler? Actually, it's not even that. It's just TK is more fitting to me, and Tyler just doesn't sound exactly right." I said shrugging a bit, and also kind of hoping he didn't ask how Carlos found out about my real name. "Okay, I think it's just because it's what you are used to. Now, does he know what the K stands for?" He asked, and I just nodded my head not looking up at me. "TK, how did he find out your real name?" He asked, and now I have to try and back track a bit. "I can't remember exactly, I think I ordered takeout and they needed a name. It was something like that, I think." I said as I looked up, and he seems to have bought it. "Okay, well it's late and I have an early shift. I'm going bed for the night. Goodnight." He said, as he exited the kitchen. "Night, Dad." I said, and I kind of feel bad for lying. I mean I do, but I don't. My dad would freak out if he found out I got arrested for getting into a bar fight. Well, that little bit can stay hidden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you all enjoyed this one, there will be more to come. Also amazing news 9-1-1: Lone Star will be back for season two. 
> 
> Also if you ever have any idea you would like a one shot written about in this collection comment it and I will try to do my best to write you for you. 
> 
> Thank you for reading.


	3. Mom’s Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is right after TK gets shot, he is at home now and healing. Well, his mother comes to visit and they don’t have the best relationship. It’s just an interesting story line, she is kind of homophobic. There is a happy ending I guess you could say. This is kind of more based on TK, than Tarlos as a relationship. However, there is definitely some cute Tarlos moments.
> 
> I’m sorry if it triggers anyone, or anything like that. I just know it happens sometimes that some parents don’t agree with, or understand their child being part of the LGBTQ community. I’m sorry if this has happened to any of you, I know for me it definitely has so I understand how awful it can make someone feel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this one shot, and the others I have posted. If you have any ideas you would like to see go ahead and comment them, and I will try my best to do them to the best of my ability. Thank you so much for reading.😊

———At home  
———TK's point of view 

I heard my dad let someone in as he was talking to them. I'm just relaxing on the couch, because he said I don't need to be up moving around a lot. I just got released from the hospital yesterday night, well I got shot so it kind of makes sense. He is such a mother hen, and I do love my dad he might just be over doing though. "Dad, who was at the door?" I yelled to him, as this is the first time he has left my side for more then a few minutes to use the bathroom or something like that. "Awe, is that my baby?" I heard a women say, and I was slightly confused till they rounded the corner. "Mom?" I asked, as she quickly worked her way over to hug me. I instinctively wrapped my arms around her, as she rubbed my back in a soothing manner. What the hell is she even doing here? She was supposed to be in China, or Asia, or somewhere that wasn't here. I don't remember where she said she was, mainly I just didn't care to listen. We aren't close, and I honestly didn't expect her to show up at all.

"My baby, are you okay?" She asked as she pulled back to look at me, as if my dad wouldn't of noticed if I wasn't okay. "Yeah, I'm fine." I said as she still held my head in her hands, and I could see my dad looking uneasy behind her. "You're not fine, you got shot. Owen I can't believe you would let this happen, how irresponsible can you.... Nevermind that now, TK really how are you feel?" She asked again like my answer would change, which I guess it has now that she is here. I hate when my parents are in the same state, let alone same house. They just argue, and it's a lot to deal with anytime. I just think now that I'm stuck at home, it's going to be a lot worse to handle. "Mom, I'm good really. I'm fine right now, dad hasn't left me alone. I'm in pretty capable hands." I said smiling up at her, hoping she would stop asking and trying to argue with dad about something.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were gone on some business thing." I said, because I'm kind of annoyed she showed up. I don't need to be arguing with her now, and I definitely don't need my parents arguing around me. They don't do exactly around me, I'm usually sleeping when they argue. They eventually get loud, and wake me up so I just sit there and listen to every awful thing leaving my mom's mouth. My dad doesn't usually say hateful things back, he has learned to just ignore what she says about him. I mean after all I'm living with my dad, and have been since before I came out. When my dad called about me being shot she just assumed I was in the hospital from an overdose, clearly she thinks highly of me. "I was, but when my only baby gets hurt I have to come make sure he's okay." She said smiling down at me, and I kind of had to fake one back. Now this shouldn't turn too bad between us as long as my sexuality stays out of conversations. "Mom, I'm twenty six I'm not a baby." I said, as she knows that I always complain when she calls me that. "Well, I gave both to you so you are still my baby. You are always going to be even when you are in your eighties, so get used to it." She said as smiled at me, and I had to keep from rolling my eyes. 

———Dinner

"Here's your plate TK, you need a water?" My dad said as he place my plate of dinner in front of me. "Thanks dad, and I think I'm good on water right now." I said, even though my water bottle is basically empty. He just shook his head, and walked towards the fridge. "You're welcome, now eat. Also you need to drink more water, you can never over hydr..." He said as he placed a fresh water in front of me, and I had to interrupted. "I'm trying to eat, so please don't start telling me my pea needs to be this color." I said as I looked up at him, and he raised his hands in defeat before sitting down. This is the best moments I have had since my mom got here, maybe it's because she is putting her stuff in the guest bedroom. "Why is she even here?" I asked quietly now that it's just my dad, and I. "TK be nice, and I'm guess she wanted to see you." He said before shrugging his shoulders. I just rolled my eyes at the whole be nice part, I can only try so hard. "I can only try so hard." I said smiling as he laughed at my words. 

We sat there for a few minutes eating just the two of us, like normal before she joined us. I can say I was much happier with a party of two, instead of three. Well, on the bright side I have Carlos to distract me right now. He just got home from his shift, so he is finally all mine for the night. Now I can just focus on eating, and him instead of the silent conversation going on at the table between my parents. They seem to be arguing with their eyes, instead of words. I just shook my head, as I looked down at my phone I had sitting on my lap as my phone screen lit up. 

~Texting  
Carlos👮♂️❤️- Hey, how are you feeling today? I hope better than yesterday.   
TK~I'm feeling just fine, and yeah my day was going better. It's taken a sudden decline.  
Carlos👮♂️❤️- well, I have the day off tomorrow so I can get you out of the house for a bit if you want.   
Carlos👮♂️❤️- Also, if your dad is okay with it too.   
TK~ You're such a suck up. I'm leaving this house tomorrow, even if I have to sneak out like some teenager.  
Carlos👮♂️❤️- What can I say, I like being on his good side.   
Carlos👮♂️❤️- So why did your day suddenly go downhill?  
TK~ My Mom is here. It's so tense, and it's totally stressing me out. We are having dinner and they are having the most intense staring contest.  
Carlos👮♂️❤️- Sorry, maybe you shouldn't be stuck in between them if it's stressful for you. It's probably not good for you right now.  
TK~Well, aren't you sweet. Worrying about me, and being so caring.  
Carlos👮♂️❤️- Of course I care.  
Carlos👮♂️❤️- Even if your dad says no to you leaving the house tomorrow, I'll help you sneak out. You seem like you could use a break from home, and she hasn't even been there a day.  
TK- I'm such a bad influence on you. Although breaking the rules looks good on you.😉  
Carlos👮♂️❤️~You should eat, I'll talk to you later.  
TK-Okay, officer. I'll talk to you after.   
~End Of texts

"TK who are you texting?" I heard my mom ask, before I looked up to see their staring contest was now over. "It's um..." I paused as I can't think of anyone else right now, and I can't say Carlos. "Are you still texting Marjan? She was texting him earlier, Marjan has been constantly asking how is doing." I dad quickly jumped in, when my mind went completely blank on me. I just nodded my head, before speaking again. "Yeah, and sorry I know you don't like phones at the table." I said, before looking down and going back to eating. I hate how quiet dinner is tonight, my dad and I always find something to talk about. With my mom here it's just awkward, and unusually quiet.

———A few hours later

"TK, you're not even listening to me too busy with that phone. Is it because of that girl still? Is she someone you like?" I heard my mom start to question as I finally looked up, and simply shook my head. It wasn't a girl, but they are someone I like. I'm texting that hot officer that I wouldn't mind handcuffing me any day of the week. "No, I'm not talk to Marjan. Sorry, I was kind of distracted by this conversation. So what were you saying?" I asked hoping this conversion could quickly shift from this topic. She just shook her head, before looking at me again. "Well, I was saying your dad has an early shift, and he gets off around 7 tomorrow, so I'm going to be hanging out with you. We can find a movie to watch, or watch some tv show." She said shrugging, and I kind of nodded my head. 

"Okay, but I might be gone a little while. I'm going out with a friend tomorrow for lunch, I don't know if we are going to hang out for a while afterwards or not." I said as I played with the draw strings on my hoodie, as I heard her sigh. Well, that can't exactly be a good sign. Never was a good sign in the past. "TK, you're hurt you can't just go out with friends. Besides who is this friend?" She asked eyeing me down a bit, and I suddenly feel like my 16 year old self sneaking out of her house to see my boyfriend. Which I guess it's kind of similar, but I'm an adult. "Just a friend from work, a coworker technically speaking." I said as I kind of thought about it, I know I'm technically lying. "Mom, I'm not that hurt. Also they won't let anything happen to me, trust me it's actually kind of annoying." I said shrugging, as I thought about how protective Carlos is of me. 

"Okay, I guess I can handle being alone for a little while. It's not a big deal, I have to get a few things from the store anyways." She said, and I just nodded my head. I'm actually really glad she didn't pry about my whole lunch date tomorrow. I don't need that argument with her right now, I mean I prefer that argument never. It's going to come eventually, since it always does. "Okay, well I'm kind of tired. I think I'm going to head up to bed, goodnight." I said, before standing up. "Goodnight TK, see you in the morning." She said as I left the room, and I quietly sighed to myself when it was finally just me. 

———At lunch

"I'm just saying maybe this wasn't the best idea, you know you leaving the house. You're still healing from getting shot, your doctor said no major physical activity." Carlos said as we continued eating, and we had nothing else to talk about since he's so worried about me. "I think he said that because you were in the room, you know a guy that everyone assumed to be my boyfriend. I think he really meant physical activity in a different way, but I don't want to ruin that innocent mind you have. Ruining that mind kind of ruins my plans next weekend, so I think I should hold off." I said as I smiled at him, as he laughed lightly. God, this man couldn't be anymore perfect. You know, besides the timing of finding him. "Well, I'm not exactly as innocent as you think. We can figure that out later, when you are all clear on that injury." He said smiling back at me, and I just rolled my eyes. 

"Are you enjoying your day off?" I asked as we had ended the previous conversation, and he kind of just looked around for a few seconds before answering. "Yeah, I am. I'm having lunch with you, and anytime with you is pretty enjoyable. You always find a way to make me laugh, and you have that cute smirk you do. So yeah, I'm enjoying my day off." He said smiling at me, and I just nodded my head as I took another bite of salad. "Well, are you enjoying your day out of the house?" He asked, and I might of nodded my head too eagerly. "Yes, I needed this. With my dad being a mother hen, and now my mom. I feel like I'm constantly going to start an argument with her, over some ridiculous thing. I just really needed this, you have no idea."

"Well, how is everything with your mom? Please don't just ignore the question, from everything I have heard from you the relationship isn't the best." Carlos said finally getting to the subject, I know he has been wondering about. He has only brought it up a few times, and every time I ignore it. "Well, we haven't argued yet. Yeah you're right, our relationship isn't great at all. I don't know if you could even call what me and my mom have a relationship. She is honestly just the person that gave me life, and nothing really after." I said, realizing I might be sharing too much. I sighed when I finally stopped, and Carlos looked up at me. "Sorry, I kind of went off. It's going better than it normally would of." I said shrugging as I played with the food on my plate. "Tyler, what happen between you two? And it's fine to share a little bit sometimes, I did ask remember." He said smiling at me, and I instantly felt relaxed, and calm. I just nodded my head, before I answered his question. "I came out, that's what happened between us. I thought she figured it out, or had at least an idea and when I finally told her she freaked out. She tried blaming it on my dad, or on her not being around enough, or the music I listened to. Anything she could blame it on she did, and mainly it was blamed on my dad." I paused to think about it, you know about how different that day could of went. 

"That was basically the last time I spent the weekend with her, I went to my dad's an hour later. Her and I argued for an hour, yelling back and fourth. It's something I hope no kid ever has to go through with a parent. I have tried moving past it, but she can't get past it. She just doesn't understand, or doesn't want to understand it. I don't know exactly why she can't get past it." I said, before sighing as I finished talking. Maybe it's a good thing to start sharing, I feel oddly better in general about the tension between my mom and I. He nodded his head, as he reached out to grab my hand. He is trying to be understanding like he always is, but he was never in my position. His mom had no problem with him being gay, no one in his family cared. He told me about it a while ago, because I was on a scene with a kid who had just came out to his family. It was a drug overdose call, which I probably shouldn't of been on. 

"How did your dad react?" He asked as I finally looked back up at him, to meet those comforting honey kissed brown eyes. "Well, I wasn't going to tell him after everything that happened with my mom. He kept asking, wanting to know why I left my mom's early. I locked my self in my room, and he stood outside of my door talking to me for probably two hours. Finally he said "TK, I'm always going to love no matter what you do." I opened the door, right after that and told him. He just hugged me, and told me I only had to go to my mom's when I wanted to. He understood what the fight was about, and he never said a bad thing about me being gay." I paused to chuckle about the next bit, before I continued. "Whenever someone asked about how he felt on the subject he always had some smart remark. The fire chief asked one day "Well, how do you think him being homosexual effect his ability to do the job?" I was sitting outside the open door listening as they talked in his office, and my dad turned to him and said. "How does who he wants to marry, kiss, or anything effect his ability to do his job. The way I see it, he's a young man that can do the job, and he's a damn firefighter at that. It hasn't effected his ability yet, so it shouldn't start now." It got so unbelievably quiet, after he said that. He always did stuff like that, you know standing up for me even when he didn't know I could hear him." I said as I looked down at the hand still holding mine, as he rubbed the back of it with his thumb. 

———At Home

I sighed as I sat staring at my phone, as I was answering a text from Carlos. I smiled at my screen as he was being the same sweet guy, the one he always is even when I know I don't deserve that side of him. "Who's Carlos?" I heard my mom ask from behind me, before I shut off my phone. "He is just a guy from work. He is one of the cops they always call onto scenes." I said as I leaned back into the couch, hoping that was a good enough answer. She walked over and sat in a chair as I was talking. "Oh, okay so he is the same guy you snuck out to have lunch with?" She said, seeming mad I had lunch with him. "Mom, I didn't sneak out. I can leave when I want, I'm not some prisoner in my own house." I said kind of offended by what she had said. You know just calm down, everything is good. Dad should be home any minute, since it's already 8:30 and his shift ended at 7. Let's just hope he gets home soon, I might actually lose all composure in a minute. 

"No, but you didn't tell us you were running off to go sneak around with some boy. TK I thought you would grow out of that eventually, but with your father allowing you to think it's okay. It's not okay, how can you expect to have a normal life when you live like this?" She said raising her voice at the end, making my flinch a bit. Man, I guess being with Alex must of really done a number on me. Flinching when someone yells at me, yeah I guess I picked it up in that relationship. "Dad isn't allowing it, he's being the accepted loving parent he should be. It is okay, more and more people are realizing it. There is nothing wrong with it, and as for a normal life there never was one. Unless you think you live a normal life. Leaving your husband while he is suffering, yelling at your kid for being themself. Yes, that is totally normal." I said back and when I stopped I heard the front door finally open, and I stood up heading towards my room. "I'm going to my room, Goodnight." I said loud enough for both of them to hear me, if he would of been just a few minutes sooner. I sighed as I shut my bedroom door behind me, glad to just be by myself.

———Half an Hour later

Knock knock~  
"TK, I know you're awake it's only 9:30. Can you just let me in, I just want to talk." I heard my dad say from the other side of my locked door. I sighed as I got up off the bed, and walked to the door. "Mom, isn't with you right?" I asked, because I don't want to see her right now. I really tried avoiding that topic, and being nice to her. "Nope, it's just me bud." He said, as I finally unlocked the door. He glanced around when he finally entered the room, and I just went back to sit on my bed. "Guess I missed a pretty big argument, sorry. I didn't mean to leave just you two alone for so long, I really tried getting home sooner." My dad said as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder, while he sat down next to me. "It's alright dad, it probably would of happened either way." I said shrugging, and shaking my head still dumbfounded by her reaction. 

"Was it about the same topic as it always is?" He asked glancing towards me, and I just rolled my eyes. I mean seriously what else would this be about. "Yeah, it was about me sneaking out to be with some guy. It wasn't just some guy dad, I swear." I sighed as I finally finished as my voice sounded weak, and whiny. I dropped my head into my hand as I noticed the tears forming in my eyes. "I know, TK. Carlos is a good guy, and I have no problem with any of this. Look you're my son I will always love you, just like I promised. Remember?" He asked at the end, and I just nodded my head. "Why can't she just understand? Or just ignore it?" I finally asked the questions I have had in my head, since I was a teenager. "Honestly, I have no idea. I wish I knew kid, I really wish I did." He said, before the room went quiet and we just sat there with him hugging me.

"I'm going to talk to her about it later, it's my house. She just came in here, and upset you when you shouldn't be worrying about anything. She didn't have to start that argument with you again, and I'm sorry I wasn't here." He finally said, after those few minutes of silence between us. "Dad you don't have to do that. It's not your fault, but I don't need you two arguing. Can't you just let it go for right now? It stresses me out when you two are in the same house, let alone arguing while I'm around." I said as I finally looked up at him, and met those sympathetic eyes he always gives me when I'm upset. He didn't say anything, his answer was only a nod. "I'll try, but I'm going to let you get some sleep. Goodnight TK, I love you." He said as he got up, and walked towards the door. "Thanks dad, love you too."

———A few Hours later  
———Owen's point of view 

"Owen I think we really need to talk, it's been bugging me for a while." Gwyneth said as she walked into the living room/kitchen area. I hope it's how she acted towards TK, but I have a feeling I'm wrong. "Good, there are a few things bugging me too. So what's bothering you Gwyneth? I would just love to hear it." I said, and I guess I sounded a bit rude but it is almost midnight. She just rolled her eyes, when I finished talking. I hate to admit it, but TK got a lot of habits from her. He definitely didn't get everything from her, thankfully. "You treat him like a child, he needs to grow up. I mean come on living with his dad at 26, and the way you parent is the thing that bothers me the most." I can't believe the words leaving her mouth, TK grow up. He is grown up, it's just to protect him. "I don't treat him like a child, I protect him like any parent does to their child. Well, most parents anyways. What about my parenting don't you like?"

"All of it, you let him believe all this untrue things. You can't allow him to keep doing them, it's going to hurt him. You are letting him live in some fantasy world, and you need to finally let him realize that. The phase I thought he would grow out of he is still in, because you let him believe it's okay. Owen it's not okay, it wrong in so many ways." She said raising her voice more from a whisper to a louder speaking voice, and I could help the sigh I let out. I just shook my head, shocked by the words leaving her mouth. "When will you just realize it's not a phase, it's who he is. Even if I didn't agree with him being gay, I love my son and I'm not ruining that relationship. Nothing he is doing is wrong, it's just who he is. I will love him no matter who he decides to love, it's his life not mine, or yours." I said quietly still keeping calm as I said all this. She looked at me, in almost shock. "You don't care about him, he is sneaking off with random men during the day. If you really cared you would try and set him straight, and tell him what he's doing is wrong. For once Owen doing something for someone other than yourself." She finally said almost yelling, and trying to turn this all back on me. I really hope she doesn't wake TK, he doesn't need this now. 

"It's not random men, Carlos is a great guy. That is the only guy TK has been seeing since we left New York, and he makes TK happy. When you say set him straight you mean force he to be straight, when it shouldn't matter who he wants to be with. I see nothing wrong with it, and you should probably give up on trying to change him. It's been ten years of you forcing him away from you, act like a mother and have a real relationship with him. Don't try and pull the you're being selfish card, because I wouldn't believe it from someone like you anyways." I said actually proud of myself I finally realized she always manipulates people, and for once I didn't allow her to manipulate me. "Now, I'm going to bed. Now this chat I'm hoping made you see things like you should, or will make you finally shut up about this topic. Night." I said as I headed out of the kitchen and towards my bedroom, smiling to myself. I did really good with that tonight, and I didn't start it so I didn't break my promise to TK.

———The next morning   
———Tk’s point of view 

I rolled by eyes as I heard a knock at my door, as I know it’s my mom. Dad just left for work a few minutes ago, so I’m stuck with her again today because it went so well yesterday. “Tyler, can we talk for a minute?” I heard her say, and I just realized how much I really hate my name. The only answer she got was silence, and a dirty look that she couldn’t even see. After a minute of no answer, she tried again. “Honey, I’m sorry. I don’t understand, but I’ll try. Can you just come talk to me?” She said, and to me it almost sounded too good to be true. I sighed as I pushed myself off my bed to go open the door. If she lied about that to get me out of my room, well then she is very low. I slowly opened the door, as she smiled at me. “Why don’t you come sit in the living room and we can talk? I think we could really use some talking.” She said, and I just nodded my head.

“Honey, I’m sorry for everything I’ve said to you over the past ten years. What your father said to me yesterday, well I’m willing to try and understand. I want to be a bigger part of your life, and I want to see you more without you constantly trying to avoid me.” She said, after we sat silently on the couch for a few minutes. I mean that was a pretty good start, I’m just hoping she’s telling the truth. “I think I’m willing to try for that, too. I would rather have you in my life, instead of not at all.” I said as I finally smiled back at her, and she looked like she was telling the truth. I just hope I’m not letting my guard down too quickly. “I love you, TK.” She said as she smiled at me, I’m guessing she wants me to say it back. I guess I can do that. “I love you too, mom.” I said, before she pulled me into a hug, and for the first time in a while it was nice, and comforting.


	4. PTSI Not PTSD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carlos gets into a car accident at work, and the 126 is called to help him out of the car. TK isn't allowed to help, and this is basically the after math of the accident. Also TK shows a few signs of PTSD, or PTSI I should say.

\-----One week later  
\-----Carlos' point of view 

I looked over to TK, as he continued to almost sob in his sleep. He mumble some words that couldn't actually be understood. I softly shook him, as it seemed to only be getting worse. "TK, baby come on. It's okay." I said as he finally jerked awake, with big fear full eyes. "Hey, it's okay." I said, as I wiped a few stray tears on his face. "Shh, it's alright. It was just a dream." I said quietly as he pulled his face into my chest, as I played with the short hair on the back of his neck. "It wasn't just a dream." He mumbled against me, as I continued to play with his hair. The past week this has been happening just about every night, he wakes up frantic like this. This is the first time he has said anything about it, which is a step in the right direction. I got into a car accident during a chase, and the 126 was the responding team on the accident. I know that's what is causing his problems at night, and his other problems. 

"TK, wanna tell me about it?" I asked as I glanced down at him, now as he sniffled lightly. He just shook his head, as he wrapped his face free of the tears. "No, I'm sorry I woke you up. You should be sleeping, I know you're still healing." He said, and it's partly what I expected. "Okay, well could you just humor me? I don't remember anything from that whole day, and your dreams seem to be getting worse. I think maybe you should talk about it." I said as I looked down at him as he traced little patterns on my bare chest. "You know, it's just a suggestion." I added on, after a few seconds without an answer. "Okay." He said, before he shifted a bit to completely place himself in my lap. He still had his head resting on my chest, and my arms were still wrapped around his waist. We were still laying down, so he was just laying on top of me. It's not exactly uncommon, he does this a lot the whole laying on top of me. When he doesn't want me to get up, when he's still tried, when he can't get comfortable, anytime really. 

\-----Flashback   
\-----a week and a half ago  
\-----TK's point of view 

So far this shift was pretty slow, only one call. It was for a fire that didn't have the proper permit to burn, so it was an easy call. I sigh as I was helping Paul, and Judd clean the rig. "Well, did lover boy drive you to work this morning?" I heard Judd ask, as I have actually been in a pretty good mood today. "If you mean Carlos, then yes." I said smiling as I thought about him, but continued cleaning. "I figured that, you have been too cheery today. It's nice, but also really out of character for you." Judd said, making both him and Paul laugh. I just rolled my eyes without making a comment back, because I guess it's true I am pretty happy today. "You know I can be happy sometimes, it's not completely out of character for me." I said with a bit more of an attitude with it. "Yeah, we got that TK. So lover boy been treating you good? If not I will have no problem taking care of him." Judd asked, as he stopped to look up at me followed by Paul. "Yes, he's treating me just fine, also I really don't need any of you taking care of him. Besides if it were true, my dad would definitely beat you to it." I said smiling at them, as they both nodded and went back to cleaning. 

"You know, we are her..." As Paul was talking He was cut short by the alarms going off. So much for that conversation, I thought as I quickly climbed down from the rig. Judd headed towards the back, and I climbed in behind Paul as the rest of the 126 came climbing in. My dad was the last one in, he was still getting new information about the call over the radio. I was only getting bits of it, as everyone else was talking. So I stopped paying attention to the things on the radio, and mainly on the other members of the 126. I'm just looking forwards to going home to Carlos, I practically live there now. We just had our one year anniversary, which is huge. I mean I went into this relationship expecting it to have no strings, and it would just be hook ups. Well, it's been over a year and I'm falling for him even more every day. 

\-----At the scene

As soon as I saw the police cruiser, I started panicking a bit since Carlos is usually patrolling this area. "Alright, we're going to be short one person today. So we need to work just a little harder, Paul, Judd I want you two on the jaws. Mateo and Marjan I want you putting braces on and checking bp. I just need you two helping medical the best you can, anything they need." He paused for a few seconds, and looked completely away from me. "TK, you're sitting this one out. It's too personal, and we don't need you getting in the way trying to talk and care for him right now." He said quietly more to me then the whole crew. "We don't even know what conditions Carlos is in right now, so you're off this one."

"Dad, you can't do that. I should be helping, he needs me I can't just sit here and do nothing." I said as I followed behind them, and as I tried walking with them he stopped. "You guys go ahead get started." He paused, and when I tried walking with them he grabbed my arm holding me by him. "TK, I'm not playing dad here. I'm giving an order as your captain, if you touch that car I'll have to suspend you. Do you understand?" He said, and I just nodded my head. I know he isn't lying about that, trust me he has suspended me before for not listening. "I'm sorry TK." He said, before he headed towards the cruiser. 

This definitely wasn't helping with the anxiety I had right now, every time I look at the car it gets worse. You know that heavy feeling you get in your stomach when you're worried, well it's just getting worse and worse when I think about that car. From here the car looked like it was T-boned on the drivers side, and most of those accidents the drive don't walk away alive. Even if they are lucky enough to live, they have all sorts of physical problems. I wish I could just escape my mind, I don't need all this dark knowledge I need to be stupid and hopeful. 

I sighed as I sat down, wiping my face as I felt tears roll down it. I'm such a jerk, I haven't even told him how much I love him. He's told me so many times, and I've never returned it. What if I never get to tell him, or he can't do anything after this accident. I let out another annoyed sigh, because I should be helping. I shouldn't be sat over here crying, and making myself worry more. Why does it feel like this is taking years to do, it should be simple cutting open the door, and quickly getting him out. It shouldn't take this long if he's mostly fine, something has to be wrong. 

\-----20 minutes later

Finally they roll him past me, and towards the ambulance, and I can finally see him. "Carlos, can you hear me? You okay?" I said as I took his hand, walking beside the stretcher. I already know the answer to the second question. Obviously, he's not okay. "Ty, I'm going to be just fine." He said, before trying to smile up at me. "TK, you can ride with him to the hospital if you want." Michelle offered as I had to let go of his hand, so the could load him into the back of the ambulance. "Thanks." I said, not really focused on having a conversation with anyone, besides Carlos. 

" 'Los, come on you have to keep your eyes open. You can't fall asleep alright." I said as I held his hand, and kept glancing down at his face. His perfect face that is now littered with cuts, and bruises. One of his caring, soft brown eyes now swollen shut. He must of got hit pretty good, and must of caught this side of his face on something when he got hit. "I'm not falling asleep, I'm just... um... resting my eyes." He said as he kept slowly closing his only to open them quickly. "Okay, well don't rest your eyes. Aren't I a good enough view to look at?" I said smiling as he nodded his head, grinning up at me. "A perfect view." He said, before he made a humming noise. "I love you." He said as he looked back up at me, and I guess now is a fine time to tell him. "I love you, too."

"See, Michelle I told you he would say it soon. I'm just that lovable." He said smiling up at Michelle as she was checking his IV line, and all of his vitals. "Yes, Carlos you did say that. And yes you're very lovable, besides for when you arrested me all those times." She added as she glanced down at him, while he made an offended face. "That's your fault, I just do my job. Don't kil, no don't murder the messenger? Maybe?" He said as he looked confused trying to remember the saying. He looked over at me, for I guessing conformation on if he had the saying right. "No, it's don't shoot the messenger. You were close." I said smiling down at him, as I ran my fingers through his hair with my free hand. 

"Okay, you're not in any pain right Carlos?" Michelle asked as she was busy checking a million other things. "Yeah, I feel fine. I probably don't even need to go to the hospital." He said, and there wasn't even a second delay. "Yes, you do." Michelle and I both said at once. "Fine, gosh you guys didn't have to gang up on the injured guy." He said as he made an attempt to put his hands up in a defensive way. I just rolled my eyes at him, and met Michelle with the same looking I was current giving Carlos as well. 

\-----Late that night  
\-----1 am  
\-----TK's point of view 

I must of fallen asleep at some point, because I woke up in the most uncomfortable chair, and Carlos staring over at me. "Hey, 'Los how are you feeling?" I said as I sat up, and he still wore this goofy grin. He's still so out of it, they had to keep him for the night for observation and other test. He should be just fine to leave tomorrow, fingers crossed. "I feel tried, and a little sore. I do know I'm going to feel like shit tomorrow, but for now I feel pretty good." He said as he played with my hand, that had still been holding his. "You love me." He said quietly looking at our hands, when his smile got instantly bigger. "I love you, but I'm shocked you remembered me saying that." I said as I took my free hand to place it on the bed when I leaned forward to lightly kiss his forehead. 

"Did you not want me to remember you saying that?" He asked as he looked up, and met my eyes. "No, of course I do. I'll say it over and over again if you need me to." I said smiling at him, as he moved over making room on his bed for me. "Carlos, I'm not getting in your bed with you." I said as I gently ran my finger over the back of his hand. "Please, you can't hurt me I'm so out of it. I'll be fine, this isn't the worst I have been on the job." He said looking up at me, with these pleading eyes. I can't say no to him, especially when he is hurt. I sighed as I sat next to him, and he instantly wrapped his arms around my waist. He leaned in and placed a kiss on my neck, not in a sexual way just in a loving way. It's a sweet, and innocent thing he does it a lot. 

I heard him yawn as he leaned back against his pillows, still gently holding my waist. "I'm so tired, and now I'm comfortable." He said as he shut his eyes, with this little grin on his face. "Well, you should probably get some sleep." I said as I leaned back slowly, careful of hurting him. "Well, now I can sleep since you're with me. It just makes me feel comfortable, and loved when you're here." He said, before yawning and pulling me a little closer to his side. "I know exactly what you mean, good night Carlos. I love you." I said as I leaned over a bit to place a kiss on his jawline. "Love you, too." He half mumbled as he was falling asleep. You know, maybe I was a little too careful when we first got together. I was kind of rude to him, and he didn't deserve that. He deserved nothing less than all the love someone could give him, but he still stayed with me.

I'm honestly glad he stuck around, and that he cares so deeply about everyone close to him. If I had to change our relationship at all, I wouldn't I mean sure the beginning was difficult because of me mainly. Even with all of that it's what got us to where we are, and if I changed something it wouldn't be exactly how we are now. I mean obviously I wouldn't want him in the hospital, but in our relationship we are in a good place. Who knows maybe soon we might move in together, and a while later getting married. I'm just thankful to have him. I finally know what a happy, healthy relationship looks like. I wouldn't trade what we have for anything in the world. This is my own piece of heaven, it's absolutely perfect to me.

\-----A week later/current time   
\-----At Judd and Grace's house 

"Carlos, I wasn't expecting you to show up. I know you have had an eventful week, you should be home resting dear." Grace said as I walked next to Carlos, because he needs more help then he is letting on. "I tried telling him that Grace, but he instead on showing up." I said as Carlos leaned against me a bit, but he might not being doing it for the support. He tends to lean into me when he thinks I could use the extra bit of affection. "I promised I would show up, so here I am. I also needed to get out of my house, I do love it but a whole week there is too much." He said, before laughing a bit. We continued walking onto the back porch where everyone else was, including my dad. 

I haven't seen him, since the day after the accident. I haven't left Carlos since, because it worries me. It makes me worry when I can't see him, or when I'm not right next to him. I mean what if I leave and he needs me, or if he falls and hurts himself. He is fine walking when he takes his pain medications, but if it wares off he has some trouble. I mean good news is he didn't break anything, so he should be back to work within two weeks. It just been hard watching him in pain, and dealing with it so it doesn't bother me so much. The only way I left him talk me into him coming to this get together was if he told me when he starting feeling pain from walking, and moving too much. I have also gotten pretty good at noticing when he's trying to hide his pain from me.

"Ty, you can go visit if you want. I'll be just fine sitting here, I know you probably wanna visit with your dad." Carlos said as we were sitting together on the outdoor love seat. I really do want to visit with my dad, but I can't. I don't want to leave Carlos, I mean just thinking about it gives me anxiety. "No, it's fine. Believe it, or not but I actually enjoy spending time with my boyfriend." I said as I smiled at him, only for him to shake his head and smile at me. I know he would of kissed me, if we weren't around my whole family, and my dad. I mean they do love Carlos, but we don't need to go pushing it now. 

\-----At Carlos' house

"What's got you so quiet? Carlos, do you need something for the pain?" I asked as I looked over at him, he was just sitting on the couch. He's been like this since we got home, and I'm getting kind of worried now. "Carlos?" I asked again, as I walked over in front of him. "You okay?" I asked when I crouched down in front of him. "Yeah, I'm just thinking." He said as he only looked at me for a second, before looking back into space. "Care to share?" I asked, hoping to hear a little bit of whatever he is so preoccupied with. 

"What was the real reason you wouldn't leave me, when we were at Grace, and Judd's house?" He asked, as he finally looked down at me. "Can I please get a real answer this time?" He said, and I have been avoiding this the whole time. "I just wanted to be by you, now what's this about?" I asked hoping to skip right over that topic, I don't need him knowing how worried I actually am. I mean it's getting bad, I have trouble sleeping at night because of it. "Or, is it because you're worried about leaving my side? Worried I'm going to get hurt, or I'll need something and you won't be there." He added on, and he got it completely right. 

"Ty, when will you understand, and forgive yourself. It wasn't your fault you couldn't help, besides I'm fine." He said, and I don't know what happened. I guess everything I've kept in couldn't be held in anymore, and I'm sorry it was all let out on him. "I can't help it, I'm mad at myself! Is that what you wanted Carlos, was for me to admit I'm mad at myself? I should of been helping you. I...I'm an awf...awful boy...boyfri... end, I should of he...lped yo." I sighed into the warm comforting hug, when Carlos pulled me into his chest. "I'm s...so so...sorr...y, I sho...uld o...of" He just hushed me as I continued talking. "TK, it's okay. You're not an awful boyfriend, far from it actually. You've helped me so much, Okay so you have nothing to be sorry for." 

"But, I should of helped you. Th... that's my jo...ob. I'm sup..posed to hel..p people." I sighed as I breathed in deeply trying to even out my breath. "No, you shouldn't of. You did everything right, you did exactly what the captain said." He said before kissing the top of my head. "I should of done more." I mumbled against him, as he played with the short hair on my neck. "You did everything you could. I don't want you blaming yourself, I'm fine." He said while he rubbed my back in a calming manner. "I love you, TK. I always will." I heard him whisper above me, before placing a kiss on my hairline. "I love you, too." I said, and finally I don't feel as guilty about it. Sure, I feel guilty still, but it's a little better. 

"You've had a day, and I'm starting to get some pain from standing too much. How about we go to bed? Or at least lay down?" He said smiling down at me, and I just nodded my head. "That's fine with me, but do you need one of your pain pills?" I asked, because he likes to wait till he's in pain before taking them. He doesn't like taking them if he doesn't need them, so he takes them usually two to three hours later then he should. "If you want to grab them, but I think I'll lay down for a while see if that helps." I just nodded my head, as he leaned down to pull me into a quick kiss. "I love you." He said against my lips, before smiling into the kiss. "I love you, too you goofball. Now go get in bed, and I'll go grab your pain pills for you." I said pulling out of the kiss, and the hug. 

I feel bad he's taking none opioid based pills, because he thought it would be best for me. I just know most people say they don't work as well as the opioid based pills. I know it's not that he doesn't trust me around them, he just wants to be helpful and keep me away from them. I know he really had to ask that doctor about none opioid based pills a few different times, and he would never give a real answer. He managed to just give the same answer, I don't want to take opioid based pills because people can get addicted to them easily. He's a really sweet, considerate man. I can't believe I almost missed out on this, and I wanted to ever be with anyone besides Carlos. It's not even the looks, it's his personality, his characteristics, and I guess it's really just everything about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I really hoped you enjoyed it. If you guys have any requests go ahead and comment your requests/ideas and I will try and write them as soon as possible. This was actually a request from one of you guys. 
> 
> Again thank you so much for reading, and I hope you are looking forward to the next update.


	5. Best Friends Or Lovers?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a little different, it has a alternate meeting. This is based on them in high school, they have been best friends, since kindergarten. Well, they both have feelings for each other, and finally one Friday night everything changes. We can all Thank match maker Owen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. If you have any requests feel free to leave it below. I also have a 9-1-1 Lone Star Instagram account, feel free to add me. @tk911lonestar

——-  
Monday evening 

Carlos' point of view 

I took another quick look at TK, only to meet those emerald green eyes already looking at me. "You trying to cheat off my homework? That is the fourth time, I've caught you looking at me." He said as we both looked up from our math homework that Mr. Park just can't help, but assign every night. "Nope, I was just wondering how far behind you were." I said smiling at him, before laughing at the offended face he made. I hate to say it, but I couldn't possibly be in more love with him. "Carlos, you know for a fact I'm better at.... what subject even is this?" He said as he had to glance back at his homework. "Oh, I'm better at math." He said smirking at me, and I just shook my head. "Really, how far in are you?" I asked looking at him, before he gave me a childish grin. "Oh, I'm about 6 inches in. Now back to the homework, I'm 13 questions in." He said laughing at the end about his dick joke he made. I couldn't help, but roll my eyes at him. "Well, I'm on question 19. So ha, I am better at math." He just shook his head, before he stood up from the kitchen table we were sitting at. 

"Do you need another water? Also, I'm very offended you didn't even react to my joke. Usually I get at least a smile, is my charm just wearing off on you?" He asked as he walked towards the fridge. "Yes, please. And I did give you an eye roll, if it makes you feel any better. The charm, no it's not wearing off you have it just as strong as you always did." I said, as I smiled to myself. I mean I'm not lying the charm is still there clearly, but he thinks I'm talking in a joking way. If only he actually knew. "Good, so how much more homework do you have left?" He asked as he glanced over at my now shorter stack of homework. "Well, 3 more math problems. Then I have a social studies paper, and a science worksheet on chemicals and their reactions." I said as I looked through the papers, before looking up at him. "What do you have left?" I asked as I place my papers back into a neat pile. "Well, this stupid math homework because I lied I haven't done any of it. Then I have 12 questions on that stupid book we read in English class, and then I'm all done." 

He said, before reaching over to grab my unfinished homework. He looked through them quickly, before looking at me with a smirk. "What is that look for Tyler?" I said as I smiled knowing he hates to be called that. "I'll do yours if you do mine for me. Please, you know I slept the whole time we should of been reading that stupid book. You have the two classes that are easy for me, and I have the ones that are easy for you. Please." He said almost pleading with me, and I can't say no to him. "Fine, honestly I should expect this by now. I mean 12 years of being friends with you, and every time we do homework together this happens." I said shaking my head, as I reached over and took his unfinished assignments. "Yeah, I don't know it's just a gift you can never say no to me." He said shrugging, before he started working on my science homework.

——-  
Half an hour later

"Finally!" TK yelled as he wrote the fine answer on my science paper, and we heard Owen in the other room call back. "TK, use your inside voice please." He said as he finally rounded the corner into the kitchen, before realizing I was here. "Hey, Carlos. How are you doing kid? I feel like I haven't seen you in a while." He asked as he walked to the fridge before grabbing a water. "I'm doing good, and yeah it's been a little while since you've been working later hours. How are you doing?" I asked hoping I sound polite. When him and TK's mom got divorced a couple of months ago he started working later hours, so he could be home in the morning in case TK needed anything. His mom hasn't came round much, since the divorce got finalized. They got in some fight, after the divorce was done but TK hasn't told me about it.

"I'm doing really good, I have Friday off this week like I used to. So what do you say you coming over to watch the game?" He asked, and TK dropped his head dramatically on the table causing us both to laugh. "Yeah, I mean I alway spend my weekends here anyways. I mean if you don't mind, of course." I said, and TK laughed a bit. "Of course I don't mind, you're welcome here anytime. Isn't that right TK?" He asked as he rested a hand on TK's back. He finally looked up, he looked me then up at Owen. "I don't know, I hardly know him he just kind of broke in here and hasn't left." He said shrugging, before we all laughed about it. Owen shook his head, as he walked out of the room. "I'll see you Friday Carlos." He said, before heading upstairs. 

"You know, my dad likes you hanging around." TK said as he was packing up all of his folders, and other school stuff. "Really? I never would of thought." I said laughing a bit, and he sighed before looking up. "He knows. Like how much you helped me during their whole divorce, and stuff. He thinks you're a good influence on me, he thinks the whole cop part is okay." TK said, before we both laughed at the end. Owen is a fireman, and that's what TK plans on being. They both tried talking me into it, but I have always wanted to be a cop. When I graduate I plan on joining the police academy, and hopefully I'll get to work with them on scenes when I do become a cop. "Well, I would hope he likes me after 12 years. I must say though being there for you during your parents divorce I was just doing like any good friend would do. Now, the whole cop part I'm stilling doing that. You two can rag on me all you want, I'm not changing my mind." I said smiling at him from across the table. He just throw up his hands, as he laughed a bit. "Oh well, at least I tried talking you out of it."

——-  
Three days later

I sighed as I walked with the new kid towards TK's locker, as one of my classes I kind of sign up to show new kids around. I mean it's not ideal, but it will look good on resumes, and other stuff. Honestly, I would rather just spend the school day with TK like always. " 'los how do I look?" He asked as soon as I walked towards his locker. "Handsome as always, I can see you wasted no time fishing for compliments today." I said as I paused to just smile at him, only to remember I had Mateo with me. "Anyways, TK this is Mateo, he's the new kid so I'm showing him during lunch." I said as I motioned towards the person standing next to me, and TK just waved. "Well, I never have to fish for compliments. I'm just going to tag along with you two then, if you don't mind. Which I hope you wouldn't." He said shrugging at the end, as I just rolled my eyes as him.

"TK have I ever once minded you tagging along? No, so don't start with that now." I said as we both shared a look, as I smiled at him. "Okay, well let's get going." He said as he finally looked down, before he put his arm around my shoulder and I put mine around his waist. "Obviously Mateo this is the main hallway, and your locker is down at the very end. So, what's your first class?" I asked since I haven't taken the chance to look at his class list. He doesn't start actual classes till tomorrow, so today it's just the tour. "I have science with Mr. Johnson, room 123." I nodded my head as we continued down the hallway. "Alright, nice easy class to get to. When you leave your locker you head straight down the hallway, and it's the first classroom. So any clubs you're interested in joining, or any sports?" I asked and he was quiet, before he answered. "I was think maybe joining common grounds club, I don't know though. I do a lot of volunteer work outside of school, and stuff." He said kind of quietly, and I just smiled before I turned my head to face TK. 

"Well, TK here has been part of that club, since what 7th grade?" I asked as we stopped for a second outside of the student office. "Yep, proud member for almost 5 years now." He said smiling to himself as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I've only been in it for 4 years, so I'm a little behind him. He likes to hold that one year over my head." I said as I rolled my eyes at him, and he had that big grin on his face. "Well, you like to hold the fact that you're stronger over my head. I have to win at something, Carlos." I just shook my head, as I finally realized I should be paying attention to the new kid. "Yeah, sorry anyways this is the student office. So if you have any problem with your classes, personal problems, anything you come down here and make an appointment to try and help fix it. They even have a career lady here, she helps you plan for your future career." I said as he started walking down the hallway, now heading towards the gym. 

"So, Mateo I know you have a few years but what do you want to do after high school?" I asked as I finally looked back at the kid. "I want to be a firemen, it's something I've always wanted to do." He said, and of course TK gave me that look. "Me too, I'm kind of following in my dad footsteps." TK said as he looked back at Mateo, and the kid seemed shocked to hear that. "You're dad's a firefighter, that's so cool. How longs he been a firefighter?" He just nodded his head, before answering. "He's been doing it over 20 years." TK said, and he seemed proud of that fact. He wore this little smile that was hard to look away from. 

—Phone ringing   
—Ring tone  
~~~I don't wanna make you feel bad, but I've been trying hard.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" Mateo asked, and all TK did was hold up a finger. I just shook my head as the song continued till it got to the "Sunflower" part, and TK pretended to sing it. I just shook my head, as he finally checked it. "You're such a dork, why do I put up with you?" I said laughing as he put his phone away, after finding it to be a random number. "Yes, but you love me being around." He said smiling at me, and I couldn't argue that. "You guys are really cute together." We heard Mateo say behind us, and I just smiled. "Thanks." I said as we continued walked, and TK kept bumping into my side to see if he could bug me. "How long have you two been dating?" Mateo asked, and it instantly got awkward for me. Is it that obvious I like him? Does he know? "We aren't dating, just best friends. I've known this dork, 12 years and I haven't been able to get rid of him since." TK calmly answered, like it didn't even faze him. Does he get that question often? I mean as often as I do?

——-  
The next morning 

TK's point of view 

"TK, can I ask you something? I'm just asking you be honest with me, Okay?" My dad said as he leaned against the kitchen island, as he looked at me while I sat in front of my breakfast. "Yeah, anything. I wouldn't lie to you, so go ahead ask. Please, just nothing too embarrassing." I said, as I really don't need this leading into a birds and bees talk. He sighed as he looked down briefly, before looking back at me. "Are you and Carlos dating?" He asked, and I immediately wished I hadn't agreed to answering this question. "Um... No, we're just friends. Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I'm going to date any guy friends I have." I said as I started playing with the draw string on my hoodie I'm wearing. Actually it's Carlos' hoodie he let me borrow, when I got cold and I just never gave it back. I guess I keep forgetting, but also it's just nice to wear it. 

"TK, I know being gay doesn't mean you date any of your guy friends. It's just you and Carlos are so close, and the way you act around him. I mean come on you're wearing his hoodie, in my day that meant something." He said, before he paused. I didn't look up, and he sighed before continuing. "TK, I'm you're dad you can't hide things from me. You have been falling for him, since you realized you were gay. Even, before that. So, please be honest with me do you like him?" My dad asked, and I just nodded my head as I still looked at the hoodie string in my hand. 

"Okay, so what's going on between you two? Is Carlos being an ass? Do I need to talk to him?" He asked getting into his protective dad mode. I just shook my head, as I looked up at him. "We're just friends, that's all that is happening between us. He's not doing anything wrong, and please don't talk to him about it. I just haven't done anything about it, so please don't say anything about it when you watch football tomorrow." When I said that he just nodded his head. "Fine, I won't say anything about it. TK if you like him, don't let yourself get tortured by this. Do something about this, you'll regret not telling him when you get older." He said, and I didn't have an answer so I just nodded. Yeah, I would regret it like I do most things in my life. Who knows maybe it's the whole stupid Alex's thing that has me so messed up, my self esteem is lacking some much now. The only time I can be myself now is with my dad, and Carlos. "TK he's nothing like Alex." My dad added on, and I just couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Dad, I can't lo..love one mo..re thing I kno..know I'm gon..na lose." I sighed as my voice kept creaking through, and I felt my dad rest his hand on my shoulder. "It's okay to love someone, not everyone will leave you. Believe me I won't, not willingly." He said knowing I was talking about more then just Carlos, and Alex now. I haven't said anything about my mom since she left, and it been over a year now. I'm lucky to get a few minute phone call, once a month. I haven't seen her in person, since they got divorced over a year ago. It hurts when someone who is supposed to love you, just get up and leaves one day. 

My dad pulled me into a hug, and it helped me feel better. The crying it didn't help, that's when the sobbing started. "TK, I'm not going anywhere. It's okay, I love you." He talked quietly above me, as he played with the long bit of hair on my neck. Anytime I'm upset, he calms me down by playing with my hair. It works, I don't know how it just does. I sighed as my breathing calmed down a bit. "I love you too, dad." I said quietly still just enjoying the embrace. "TK, you know you can talk to me. I'm always here to listen, even if I'm at work. Call me I'll always answer, even if I'm asleep wake me up. I'll never be mad when you need me, that's what I'm here for. I'm here to help you, when you need it." He said, and I just silently nodded my head. "Thanks, dad."

——-  
Friday Night

Carlos' point of view 

"Well, Carlos which team are you rooting for?" Owen asked as he sat down, before the game started. "I think I'm going to have to go with the Dallas Cowboys, what about you?" I said, before I glanced his way as he sat down another bowl of snacks. "Yeah, me too. I know just for the cheerleaders, what about you?" He asked trying to be sneaky about it, which he wasn't doing the best job at. "Nope, I'm sure TK already told you but I'm gay. So when they do their cheer, I just kind of play on my phone." I said shrugging at the end, as he passed me a bowl of popcorn as he smiled at me. He definitely knows something I don't. 

"Okay, well I'm going upstairs to watch tv since you loser would rather watch football." TK said as he walked through the living room towards the stairs. "I'm not a loser, your dad is just nicer to me then you sometimes." I said as I smiled at him, because I said it as a joke. When he turned around and had this look of hurt on his face. "I'm mean to you?" He asked, and I realized I definitely just got myself into something. "No, I was just kidding." Now, I'm going to look like a complete jerk in front of his dad. Way to go Carlos this is no way to get someone to like you back. "Okay, I'll be upstairs." He said quietly, before heading up the stairs. I can't believe I just did that, I mean I don't know exactly why he got so upset about that. We always joking around like that, but I guess he just wasn't in the mood today. 

I sighed as I sat back into the couch, and Owen just looked at me. I know he has something to say about this, but I don't know if I want to hear it. "You like him, right?" Owen asked as he finally broke the silence. He paused for a minute, and when my reply didn't come he added onto it. "You can't lie to me, I've known you since you were five years old. I can read you almost as well as I can read my son." He said, before he placed a hand on my shoulder. I just nodded my head, not wanting TK to hear my answer,if he was even listening. "Well, do something about it. I don't know how he feels, but I do know it's pointless to have feelings and do nothing about them."

"Besides, after Alex im pretty sure he could use a step up. You know someone who deserves him as much as he deserves them." He added on, when it took my a minute to say anything. Well, that makes it so much easier. I know TK likes me, Owen was trying to not give it away but that definitely did it. "Thanks, I should probably go talk to him. Right?" I asked as I looked over and Owen to just get a "are you kidding me" look. "Um.. Yeah that might be best." He said, before laughing lightly. 

——-  
In TK's room

"TK, you don't mind me coming in right?" I asked as I slowly entered his room, he was just laying on bed staring at the ceiling. "You can come in if you want, sorry for that downstairs. I'm really not mad, or anything you can go watch your football game." He said not even bothering to look at me, he wore this blank expression. "Can I sit with you?" I asked hoping for him to actually look at me, but that didn't happen he just shifted over a bit. "TK, you always manage to put on the most convincing acts when you're upset." I said laughing as I sat next to him, I was sitting backwards I guess. I could actually see his face now, but he still didn't look at me but he wore this grin. "I'm not acting, really I'm okay." He said, before shifting his eyes to look at me.

"TK, please don't give me the "I'm okay" speech. I've been your best friend for long enough to know you're lying. It's completely normal to not be okay. You have dealt with some much these past two years, and I will always be here for you." I said, and he finally sat up to look at me completely. "I'm doing okay, right now anyways." He said, pausing for a minute before he quietly spoke again. "Thank you." He said as he rested his hand on my knee, and I guess I should do it soon. 

"You trust me, right?" I asked, because I have to know this first. He nodded his head, as he gave me a questioning look. "Of course I trust you, with everything honestly. I can't think of anyone I trust more." He said, as stared at me with those wonderful green eyes. I nodded my head, and smiled back at him. I guess here goes nothing, just throw causation to the wind. "Okay, close you're eyes." I said without breaking the eye contact we had. "What? No, I'm not closing my eyes." He said looking at me like I was out of my mind. "TK, don't you trust me?" I asked again, and instead of an answer he just closed his eyes. Here goes nothing... Take the leap.

I slowly leaned forward, and closed the gap between us. I smiled into the kiss, when I felt his hands gently come up and rest on my neck. I finally gave in, and moved my hands up to gently hold his face. He smiled into the kiss, as he leaned more into me. He didn't let the innocents last long, he grabbed my collar and pulled me down onto him. His lips are even softer than I imagined, and they taste like his watermelon chapstick he always wears. I slowly pulled back, and waited a few seconds before opening my eyes. 

"I didn't expect that, but I would be lying if I said I wasn't happy about it." He said smiling up at me with that big smile, and those bright green eyes. "Yeah, I didn't expect it either. I'm pretty happy that it went over so well." I said smiling at him, before he leaned up to peck my lips again. Smiling at me as he leaned back down, as I was still almost laying on top of him. "You took all my chapstick, so I'm gonna need a few more kisses to even it out a bit." He said to me, as he bit his bottom lip. I just shook my head, as I leaned back down. I couldn't of expected this to go any better, but now it's complicated. 

I mean are we dating now? Does he even want to date? Is he emotionally available enough to date someone? Did I just ruin my friendship with him? You know what, too many questions. It's kind of hard to concentrate on anything, when I have him underneath me making some pretty amazing noises for just kissing. I'll worry about those questions later, when I'm not preoccupied with making out with my best friend. 

——-  
A few months later

"You sure you're fine telling your dad about us?" I asked as I walked with TK to our next class, hands joined. "Yes, Carlos. I'm fine telling him, I'm tired of hiding it. I want to be able to hug you, and kiss you, and be as clingy as I want even if my dad is there. He knows I'm hiding something, he even asked if I was using again. I hate hiding things from him, especially when it's a good thing." I nodded my head, as he smiled up at me. He became addicted to opioids last year, a few months before his mom left, so his parents were mainly fighting. It was right around the same time he was dating that asshole we don't talk about.

He originally became addicted to them, after he broke his wrist he said it was from falling down some steps. The doctor told Owen it wasn't the only injuries TK had, he had other injuries that suggested domestic abuse. I guess we all notice TK had been acting different, and was dressing different we just didn't want to believe the worst I guess. He started with always having short sleeve shirts, then it went to long sleeves. He went from shorts to pants around that time, then a little while later he ended up with a broken wrist. We did try to talk to him about Alex after that, but he kept insisting it was an accident and that he had fell on his own. You know, clumsy TK. The only times I would talk to him was at school, the classes without Alex. The classes I had with those two, he wouldn't even look at me. Alex didn't like me too well, so he told TK one of his rules was you can't talk to Him(Carlos).

"Okay, as long as you're sure." I said as I leaned down to kiss his temple, and when he looked at me he seemed sad. "TK, you're doing amazing if you didn't know. 123 days without using, and I know it must not be easy. I'm really proud of you." I said as I wrapped my arm around his waist, and he leaned into my side. "You've been counting?" He said smiling up at me, mainly about me being proud of him. He always wants everyone's acceptance, and he always needs that reassurance. I do understand why after everything he been through, he just wants to feel accepted. "Yes, I've been counting. I'm so proud of you, and I hope you know that. I know it hasn't been easy, even now, but you're doing it and you're getting through this." He smiled up at me with his tear filled green eyes.

"Tiger, don't cry. It's okay." I said as I wiped one of the falling tears, and he still just smiled at me, "I'm okay, I just... I care about you so much." He said as he stopped to hug me, and I just kissed the top of his head. "I love you, too TK." I said knowing that's what he meant, he just can't say it. We had this conversation a few weeks back, when I first told him. "You don't have to be sad about it, you're doing so good." I said quietly even though there were only a few people in the hallway with us. "I'm not sad, I promise. You just always know exactly what I need to hear." 

——-  
Dinner

"Well, this is the first actual dinner I've had with you two in a long time. Now that we are done eating, care to tell me why you guys insisted on having dinner?" Owen asked as we just finished eating, and TK said to let him tell Owen. I'm just waiting for TK's signal. "We just wanted to have dinner with you, no real reason." TK said as he nervously held my thigh a little tighter, he's had his hand resting there all night. "Okay, well you boys can got hang out while I clean up." He said, before standing up. "Dad, we're dating." He said quietly as he looked down, and Owen just raised his eye brows. "Okay? I've just been waiting a few years for this, so what reaction did you want?" 

"I um.. I thought you would have some kind of opinion." TK said as he looked up to see Owen smiling at us. "Nope, I'm just happy for you two." He said smiling at us, as he picked up a few plates and walked towards the kitchen. "Okay, well we're going upstairs to hangout." TK said, before grabbing my hand and pulling me along with him. "Okay, but leave the door open." He called to us as we walked up the stairs. "Dad!" TK called back blushing a bit, and we could hear Owen laughing in the kitchen.


	6. Keys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, I guess the only summary I can give for this is TK and Carlos get caught in a very sensitive situation and have to call Grace. Eventually the whole team find out, and have a field day with this information.

\-----Picking up TK  
\-----Carlos' point of view 

I smiled as the front door opened to show a smiling, happy Tyler Kennedy. "Hello." He said smiling, before pulling me inside. "Hello, Tyler." Usually he would of groaned at me using his real name, but he's in an oddly good mood. I smiled at him, as he leaned up to pull me into a kiss. It wasn't exactly a heated, and needy kiss. This was more of a passionate kiss, it means more. It's more of a kiss we share, after a hard day. With him it can be because of his cravings for pills, a bad call, just a back day mentally. It could be a few things with him, which is completely fine. 

"Well, someone's happy to see me." I said smiling at him, before leaning down and pulling him in for another quick kiss. "Of course, I'm always happy to see you." He said quietly as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "Alright, how was your day? Everything okay?" I said as I glanced down at him, and he just nodded. "My day was fine, and everything is fine. Actually even better now that you're here. So, Papi how was your day?" He asked, and I laughed a little at the name before answering. "It was pretty good, and even better now." 

"Please tell me I heard that wrong." We heard Owen say as he appeared from around the corner, and TK immediately looked up. Me on the other hand, well I just couldn't make eye contact with him after him hearing that. "Dad, were you spying?" TK asked completely ignoring what his dad just said. "Nope, also if someone would of told me last year I would be hearing this conversation between my son, and his boyfriend I wouldn't of believed them." He said, before laughing as TK sighed and buried his head in my chest. "Dad, why do you have to be so embarrassing?" He mumbled against my chest, and this caused both Owen and I to laugh. 

"Sorry, well now I know I'm not the only one you call dad." Owen said, before walking back towards the living room, and kitchen area. "I'll see you boys tomorrow, call if you need anything." He called back, and TK finally looked up at me. His face was a bright red, and I couldn't help but laugh at his pouty face he was giving me. I leaned down to quickly kiss his pouty lips. "You are too adorable, now are you ready to go?" I asked, as he nodded eagerly. I just rolled my eyes at the fact of how much he acts like a child. He just acts very immature sometimes, but it is pretty adorable.

\-----A Few Day Later In Bed

"You're... god so... hot" He struggled to say as he was trying to catch his breath, as I was still sucking and kissing down his neck. I just laughed lightly, before I lifted his one arm up by the headboard. We decided handcuffs could be fun, well he decided that and I said we could try it. I leaned forward to capture his lips into a another heated kiss, and that's when I heard the very distinct click of handcuffs locking. I could feel the cold metal against my wrist, and I pulled back to just make sure we really just mess up that badly. 

"What? Why do... you lo..look so shocked?" He asked slightly out of breath not fully understanding what he just did. I mean he was pretty out of it with how horny he was when I came home, so all this didn't help clear his head. "You just handcuffed us to the bed, and I don't have the keys." I said as I rolled off him, and sat against the headboard, and after a few seconds it finally clicked for him. He looked over at me with this pissed expression, and I know I'm definitely going to get an earful for this. "You don't have the keys? What the hell! Why don't you have the keys on you?" He said clearly mad, as he yanked his arm like it would do something to the handcuffs. "How could you not have the keys with you? What the hell are we supposed to do?" He said, before sighing and reaching for his phone. 

"TK, I hope you're aware of what we were planning on doing. I couldn't physically have them unless I held them in my hand the whole time." I said, before pausing and looking at him as he lifted his phone to his ear. "Wait, What are you doing?" I asked, because we are kind of in a sensitive situation right now. "I'm calling my dad, we can't just sta..." I quickly reached for the phone, and removed it from his hand before ending the call quickly. "Hey!" 

"You can't call your dad, you really want him to see this. I mean I don't want him seeing me practically naked, laying in bed handcuffed to his practically naked son. I don't need him getting that impression, he likes me so far." I said kind of panicked about his dad finding us like this, I mean quick way to get on his bad side. "Fine, you're right." He said, before sighing and playing with the handcuff. "I guess I could call Michelle, she'll only make fun of me for so long about this." I said shrugging as I started pulling up her contact on my phone. 

"Are you kidding? She works with my dad, and she'll tell him and it'll be just as awkward as him finding us himself." TK said, and clearly he was thinking correctly now, I'm glad he was thinking, because apparently I wasn't think right anymore. "Fine, I guess the only other person is Grace. She gets off her shift in a few minutes, and she won't tell anyone. Even if she tells Judd that's as far as it will go." I said, and finally TK and I agreed. I mean on this topic we agreed, and I'm glad because this is kind of important. 

\-----Caller ID- 911

"911, what's your emergency?"  
-Hi, this is officer Reyes with Austin PD. Can you transfer me to Grace Ryder?  
"Yes, just give me one moment."  
"Hello. Carlos?"  
Sigh. -Hey Grace, I kind of have a favor.  
"Okay, and what is it?"  
-Kind of, um... we kind of need you to stop by my place on your way home if you wouldn't mind.  
"Sure, but wanna tell me what this is about?"  
-Um... I need my keys to my handcuffs, I left them in my uniform in the living room.  
"And you can't walk out there?"  
-No, I'm kind of handcuffed to my bed, and TK. Look we just need you to come hand us the keys.  
"You didn't? Carlos Reyes, how did you ever do something like that?"  
-I don't appreciate the laughing, and it was fine till TK put the other cuff on me which wasn't the plan obviously.  
"Okay, just be decent when I show up. I'll be there in 10 minutes."  
-Thanks Grace, I definitely owe you one.  
"No, problem."

\-----End Call-

"I can't believe we did this, how could a trained cop leave his keys in his pocket?" TK asked, and I guess he is kind of right. I mean clearly I wasn't thinking, when I came home to my very hot boyfriend. You know the one trying to get me undressed, before I even had the door closed. 

"I was a little distracted, in case you couldn't tell." I said as I sighed leaned back. "What about you? Why did you decide to handcuff me with you?" That is honestly the only answer I'm looking for. "I thought it was a good idea, but clearly not. You know, maybe next time I should handcuff the hot cop. This isn't fair, this is the second time you've put handcuffs on me." He said turning to face me, and I couldn't keep a straight face. 

"Ty, the first was because you got arrested. I didn't have an option there, and technically I only half handcuffed you." I said smiling at him, before I leaned over to kiss his hairline. "If it would make you happy, then you can handcuff me next time." 

"It's only fair." He said, before leaning towards me to pull me into a kiss. "Can you reach the blanket?" He asked as he couldn't reach the blanket rolled up at the end of the bed. I smiled and shook my head as I leaned forward and snatched up the corner of the blanket. 

I wrapped my one arm I could around me, as we heard a heard a knock at the bedroom door. "Are you guys decent?" We heard a muffled voice on the other side. "Yes, we are you can come in." I answered back, before the door slowly opened. 

"Carlos Reyes, how did you manage this?" Grace asked as she walked in carrying the sliver keys that matched the handcuffs we had. "Innocent game of cops and robbers?" TK said, but he stated it more as a question then an answer. She couldn't help, but laugh after he answered with that. "Yeah, very innocent by the looks of you. Now here are your keys, play nice. TK I won't mention this to Judd, or your dad, have a good night." She said shaking her head as she turned and headed out of the room. 

"Thanks Grace." I called to her as she shut the door, leaving just TK and I again. "You do realize that you called 911, so all of your cop buddies are going to hear about it." TK said as I started unlocking his cuff. "You don't know that, they might not know." I said, because I can be hopeful sometimes. I mean I don't really need them hearing about this. "Well, you used your actual name. It's going to get back to them, and I don't think you'll be able to live that down." He added on, and I couldn't help but laugh as he said that. "It's fine, I'll take my chances." I said, before kissing the top of his head.

\-----A few days later

"Reyes, you know I have a question I've been dying to ask for the past few days." My partner said as we were on patrol, and it's been a rather slow day. Basically, it's just been a lot of waiting today. "Okay, what's your question? You can always just ask, you don't have to keep wondering. I mean I answer your questions, and you answer mine sometimes." I said shrugging as I glanced over at her.

"How did you manage to lock your boyfriend, and yourself in handcuffs?" She asked, and I should of known the department would find out. I know my face turned red, since she laughing even harder now. "It's not as hard as you might think." I mumbled quietly, before looking back at her. "How did you hear about that anyways?" I asked her, because who the hell knew all this. "The dispatchers we're talking about it, and called me to ask why you called. I had no clue, so they listened back to your recording." She paused for a minute, when I dropped my head into my hands. 

"Don't worry, only the whole department knows now. Also I'm pretty sure Michelle knows, too." She added, which didn't make it any better. "Great, I'm going to have so much fun for the next week." I said, as I sat back rolling my eyes. She just shrugged, before making a smart remark. "Yeah, I'm sorry I can never look at you handcuffing someone the same anymore." She said, before laughing again. Well, I guess just hope Owen doesn't know. 

\-----The next day

I sighed as I leaned on the hood of my car, while I waited outside of the 126 firehouse. TK is coming over when he gets done with his shift, so I just decided to pick him up. I mean I have to pick up brownie points somewhere, especially after our incident the other night. I glanced down at my phone, to check the time and see if I missed any texts from him.

I looked up as I heard someone come walking towards me, I looked up to see the 6 and a half foot tall Texas native walking towards me. "He's in showering, you can come in and wait." He said, before motioning towards the entrance. I slowly walked towards him, and when I finally got up next to him he stopped walking. He cleared his throat, before he turned to me. 

"Look kid, I like you I really do. But TK is my brother, so I kind of have to do this. If you hurt him, at all I mean anything. You will deal with me, got it?" He asked, and I just nodded my head. I mean I did expect this from Judd, they are pretty close. "What's your intentions with him Carlos? I don't want him getting hurt, before he moved here he dealt with a lot." He asked as he glanced at the entrance of the firehouse, before looking back at me. "Well, Whatever he wants out of this relationship. I want to do anything I can for him, and I want to be part of his life as long as he'll let me." He smiled at my answer, as he nodded his head. 

"That's a good answer, now I'm just giving you a heads up everyone knows." He said, before patting my shoulder, and I gave him a questioning look. "Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about, your little game of cops and robbers." He said, while holding in a laugh. I sighed as we continued walking inside, and I guess I need to prepare for the teasing. I mean it's going to come from the team, and Michelle I'm just hoping his dad didn't hear about it. "Great." I mumbled as we walked inside, and everyone stopped to look at us as TK walked down towards me.

"Hello, Officer." He said smiling at me as I was still in my uniform. He walked over and wrapped his arms around my neck, and mine made there way around his waist. "Hi." I said back quietly back to him, before he leaned in to hug me and kiss my neck quickly. "Just enjoy this, because you will be getting an earful on our way home." I laughed lightly, and shook my head as he pulled back. "Of course, I am." I said, before leaning in to plant a quick kiss on his sun kissed lips. "Well, are you ready to head out?" He asked, and I simply nodded.

"Officer Sexy, you have your keys right?" Marjan yelled down to us, as we went to walk out. TK just shook his head as everyone else started laughing, and I couldn't help but laugh a little with them. "Tell my dad, I said have a good night. See you guys tomorrow." TK called back to them as he turned around only for his dad to be standing with them. "Have a nice night, guys." He called back, and I just waved as TK pulled us the rest of the way out of the building.

I sighed as we both sat in the car driving towards my house, hopefully for a nice evening. "Your dad knows what happened?" I asked, and honestly I was really hoping Owen had no idea what the team was talking about. "Yeah, he knows." He said, and I loudly, and probably over dramatically sighed. "Relax, me and my dad are weirdly open with each other. I mean come on we've been dating how long? He even knew we were hooking up back when I go shot, well he found out that way." I just shook my head, as I grabbed TK's hand. "Okay, let's just keep the details to ourselves though." I said smiling at him, and he returned the smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. If you ever have a request feel free to leave it as a comment, and I will get to it as soon as possible. Thank you, again


	7. Protective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TK gets injured at work, I mean what else’s is new... Anyways it’s just kind of a fluffy chapter. Carlos is pretty protective and so is Owen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a little while for an update, I’m on vacation. It’s good and bad. It’s good I’ll get a lot off time to write. It’s bad because I don’t have WiFi or cell phone service most the time. So I can only post when I do have connection, but today I finally had connection long enough to post this. I hope you enjoy, and if you have any requests leave it in the comments, or dm me

At the hospital   
Carlos’ point of view 

“Tyler, when are you going to stop doing this to me? I used to have brown hair, now look it’s all turning gray.” Owen said as he was now lecturing TK, now that he is awake. I know Owen isn’t actually mad at him, it’s just how he deals with the emotions he has right now, it’s better then being a complete emotion mess like most parents. “What did you want me to do dad? There was someone else in there, I couldn’t ju.... wait, did they get out?” He asked as he finally was starting to remember somethings that happened, before his fall. 

“Yes, she made it out. You were helping her out when the floor gave out, and you fell. Look, I understand why you disobey me when I say things. You do have to remember you’re still my kid, and I’m not going to put you, or anyone of the 126 in a dangerous situation.” He sighed before sitting down on TK’s hospital bed facing him. “I can’t lose you, I’ve come too close so many times. I don’t know what I would do if anything like that ever happened, Okay? So, please start listening, or at least be more careful.” Owen said as he finally finished, and TK simply just nodded. 

“I’m sorry, I know I’m not the easiest person most the time.” He said as we all kind of laughed a little, and Owen couldn’t help but pull him in for a hug. “I love you, kid.” He said, before kissing his hairline. “Love you too, dad.” He replied, before they pulled out of the hug. As long as I’ve known them, they have been very affectionate with each other. They have a nice father son relationship, and I really admire that. “You’re going to make this poor kid go gray, too. At least my color lasted till my 40s, he probably won’t make it to 35.” Owen said gesturing towards me, and TK could help but laugh, before giving me his little smirk like always. I just rolled my eyes at him, as he squeezed my hand that he was holding. 

“Well, on the bright side he’s off work for 3 weeks, and light duty for another 3-5 weeks.” I added on which just caused Owen to nod agreeing with me. TK being dramatic like always, groaned before throwing his head back into the pillows. “I hate you two so much.” Owen just smiled at him, and I feel like I could get away with a little more. “Oh trust me you will, after the first week of me treating you like a baby.” I said laughing along with Owen, till TK sat up. “You’re really going to mother hen me the whole time?” He asked and I just nodded my head, and Owen just sat there amusing by our conversation. 

“I might go stay with my dad for the next three weeks...” He mumbled quietly to himself, and I just rolled my eyes. “Trust me, I might be even worse then him. I mean remember when you got shot? Who was worse?” Owen finally asked, and TK couldn’t help but roll his eyes. “Fine, Carlos was bad. You on the other hand was a lot worse, so I guess I’m staying with Carlos.” He said smiling up at me, like he didn’t just try and ditch me. Well, he doesn’t know that I have this whole week off. I had time built up, so I decided take a week and a half off. He broke his collarbone bone, and the fall knocked his mask off so he is also dealing with smoke inhalation. If I think he’s grumpy now, I should just wait till later.  
———-

At home a week later

“Ty, you okay? Do you need anything? Blanket, or some more pillows, a water?” I asked as I walked towards where he was sitting on the couch as I was making dinner. “I’m okay, and I don’t need anything. Well..” He trailed off at the end, before smirking up at me. “Actually I could use you. That might be nice.” He said smirking up at me, and I just shook my head. “You are ridiculous sometimes, you know that? You have a broken collarbone, and you’re still sore from that fall. Trust me, sex is one of the last things you need right now.” I said, before sitting down and pulling his legs onto my lap. 

He sighed dramatically as he leaned his head back, and I couldn’t help the smile forming. “Fine, will you at least cuddle me?” He asked as he glanced down at me, with that happy grin he does. “Have I ever denied cuddling with you?” I asked as I opened my arms for him, as he smiled down at me before moving closer. “Just please, be carful with your collarbone.” I mumbled to him as he was trying to wiggle into a more comfortable position with only one good arm. 

“I know, it hurts like a bitch anytime I move it. You know, your Ropa Vieja would make me feel way better.” He said smiling up at me, and I just smiled down at him. “Yes, I know that’s exactly why I’m making it. You haven’t exactly been secretive with what you want to eat, since you kept asking about my Ropa Vieja.” I said, before leaning down to kiss his forehead. It feel so comfortable, almost comfortable enough to say I love you. I just don’t think it should be now, right after he got hurt. I just want to do things right with him, because I honestly believe he could be the one. We have only been together for just over a year, but we are going slow so he’s comfortable.  
———

2 weeks later   
Day before TK returns to work

I sighed as I walked into Captain Strand’s office, or Owen. Well, I only call him Captain Strand when we are both working. Technically I’m here to drop off official papers, but I’m also here for personal reasons. He motioned for me to sit down, as he looked up at me. “Carlos, What can I do for you?” He asked completely ignoring the file I was holding, I’m guessing my face gave it away. He leaned back into his chair, giving me his complete attention. “It’s TK, I might be out of line coming here.” I said, before kind of trailing off at the end. 

“Whatever you have to say about TK go ahead, and I’ll let you know if it’s out of line.” He said, before smiling at me and I nodded my head. “Okay, I really care about your son. A lot, and I’ve been thinking with all this time I’ve spent at home taking care of him.” I stopped talking as Owen started waving his hand around, seeming shocked. “Look Carlos I really like you, but if you’re asking to marry my son I’m going to say no. It’s only been a year, and I don’t even kn...” I shook my head, and interrupted him. 

“No, not yet. Sorry, look I know me coming and talking to you makes it seem like a huge deal. I’m just worried he’s not ready to come back, his collarbone isn’t healed, yet. You know him he won’t take doing light duty, he’ll hurt himself.” I stopped, and sighed as I looked down at my hands for a few seconds. “He’s not ready to come back, you have to know that. Can’t you give him some fake reason to make him stay home longer?” I finally said, and I finally felt relieved when I got that out to someone else. 

“Wait, let me get this straight. You want me to make up some excuse to make him stay home?” Owen asked me, and I guess that is exactly what I’m asking him to do. “Yes?” I half questioned, instead of firmly stating it. He smiled at me, as he reached into his desk for some form he put in his desk when I came in. “I knew I liked you. This is a note from his doctor stating he isn’t fit enough for duty, which I might of specifically asked for. I know, I’m kind of sneaky.” He said as he handed me the hand written note from the doctor. “I’m just glad someone else agrees with me, I did have second thoughts about coming here to talk to you.” 

“I’m glad you did, I’ve been going back and forth on this for a week. I’m going to call him in a little bit, and tell him. I might be getting uninvited to dinner, so I’ll call before.” Owen said laughing at the end, and I joined in. “I just don’t want to see him back in that hospital bed, I’m just worried if you let him work too soon he’ll end right back up in there.” I said sighing as I handed him back the form. “Also, if he tells you that you’re uninvited I’ll invite you anyways. I really appreciate this, I can finally sleep tonight.” I said as I leaned back into the chair. “You’re a good kid Carlos.” Owen said as he put the form back into his desk. “Might be a little over protective, but in my eyes that’s a good thing.” He added on as he smiled at me.   
———

At dinner 

“It’s just ridiculous, I need another 2 weeks off. I thought my collarbone was healing good, when did he send you that letter?” TK continued to go on about being off another 2 weeks, and I just sighed as I reached onto the counter to grab his sling. I held it out towards him, because he can’t talk without swinging his arms around. “Put this on if you’re talking, please. You’re going to hurt yourself without it on.” He rolled his eyes, as he took it from my hand. He just glanced back at me, and I shook my head as I stood up. He usually has trouble putting it on, so I always help him. 

“Too low?” I asked, as he continued to try and adjust it. “Yeah, make it just a little higher.” He nodded his head when I lifted it a tiny bit more, before smiling at me. “Thank you.” I just nodded my head, leaving a lingering hand on his shoulder, before going back to my seat. Owen seemed completely amused with our interaction, and he wore this big grin. “Dad? When did he send you that letter?” Ty asked again, because Owen was still smiling at him. “Oh, it was the day after your doctors appointment. Sorry, kid maybe it’s better for you to have that extra bit of time off.” Owen said, before shrugging. 

“Okay, but I’m going to come visit at some point this week. I haven’t been to the firehouse in weeks, and I haven’t see the team in a little while.” TK said, and Owen just nodded in agreement. “I don’t see a problem with you coming to visit, I just need a heads up. Although, Marjan might be a little upset that you’re going to take all of buttercup’s attention.” Owen said, before we all joined in to laugh. You know if just a visit keeps him happy, then I guess it works in my favor. I also wouldn’t have any complaints because he would be around his family, so they might be almost as over protective as I am.


	8. Best Friends Or Lovers II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically someone asked for a part two of this High school AU I did, but they wanted to see when TK and Alex broke up. So here it is, I hope you guys enjoy. Also this is happening a few months before the first High school AU I did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I want your opinion on this idea. I was thinking of maybe doing a Alpha and Omega tarlos one shot, but I want to know what you guys think. So I would really appreciate if you would leave you opinion in the comments. I'm only asking because I want you guys to enjoy reading this, and I feel like the best way for that to happen is by involving you guys as much as possible. Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy.

———Principles office  
———TK's point of view 

"Good morning, What can I do for you Tyler?" Mr. Lindsay asked as I sat down across from him. I had to hold in the groan as he said my name, I don't hate my name it just doesn't fit me. "Well, I don't actually know why I'm even here. You called me down, so I don't really know what this is about." I said shrugging, before he grabbed a piece of paper on his desk. He had this sympathetic look, when he gave me the paper. I glanced down at the paper, but I didn't get time to read it since he started talking. 

"A few of your teacher are worried about you, so I called you down to talk about it. Maybe get to the bottom of this, so the teachers don't have to worry." He said before grabbing a bag that was full of sticky notes, and other small papers. I know exactly what they all are, notes that people left on my desk. I through all of those away, I didn't read most of them. I just throw them away whenever I found them, and this looks over double the amount of notes I found. "People have been leaving note on your desk?" He asked, and I just nodded along. My dirty secret that I'm so ashamed of is finally coming to light, others know and I hate that. 

"Okay, so what things have the other students done to you? Physical bullying, verbal or even notes like these. Anything you can think of." He said as he grabbed a note pad to write things down, like that would be somehow helpful. "I know some stuff that one concern student shared with me, but I want to hear everything from you." He said, after I sat there silent for a few minutes. I just rolled my eyes when he said that, I know he means Carlos. Remind me to kill him later, it's not that big of a deal anyways.

"Um, mostly I get notes. I get a bit of people yelling when I walk down the hallway, and sometimes they push me into lockers. It's never physical, like hitting or anything like that." I said, before looking down at my hands. I don't like Mr. Lindsay, and he's giving me that judgmental look. He always has that look, or maybe it's just pointed at me. "Okay, What do they yell in the hallways?" He asked obviously ignoring my reluctance to talk about this, clearly I'm uncomfortable. "Have you looked at the notes?" I asked as I pointed towards the large bag, as his eyes wondered to it. 

"Yeah, every single one I've personally looked at." He said nodding his head, so obviously he knows I'm gay. "They yell the same things they write on those notes." I said giving a short answer, hoping to leave soon. Alex gets annoyed when I show up late to lunch, he usually thinks I'm sneaking off to see Carlos. "Look, you must of done something to cause this. Just tell me so we can get this resolved." He said as he finally looked up at me, when he dropped his pen on the desk. "You're saying I caused this?" I asked kind of shocked with his response, I mean he is the principal he can't just say that. 

"Clearly you did something, or this wouldn't be happening." He said as he made an expression with his eyes, and I knew exactly what he was hinting at. "I'm gay, that's what you mean, right? That's how I caused this. Is that what you are trying to make me realize?" I asked, more quiet than I had been previously talking. I wasn't looking at him anymore, I was looking at my hands to avoid his stare. "Being like this it's just expected, there really isn't much I or anyone can do." He said shrugging, like he was wiping his hand clean of the problem.

"I did also get a few names of people, that might of been physical towards you. I just need a yes, or no on them so I don't have to talk to everyone." He said as he picked up his list, and I nodded my head still not looking up at him. "Alright, Kyle Smith?" He asked, and sure Kyle talks to me like I'm nothing, but nothing physical. "No." I said awaiting the next name. "Daniel Lee?" He asked as he held the pen ready to cross it off. I just shook my head to that one, like I said about Kyle it's all verbal. "Okay, What about Alex?" He asked and I immediately looked up at him. He seemed shocked I looked up at him. 

"Where did you get this list? Who told you all this stuff?" I asked, because I love Carlos and I don't want to hate him if it's preventable. "I'm sorry, I can't give out the students name." He said like he ever actually cared about doing a good job here, honestly he's the worse principal I've ever had. "It was Carlos Reyes, right?" He shook his head, but by the way his eyes went I could tell I was right. I shook my head, as I sighed. "No, Alex isn't a problem. I'm going to head to lunch now." I said, before standing up and quickly leaving his office. 

———End of the day

"Carlos!" I yelled as I saw him walking away from his locker, and out towards the parking lot to leave. This is really the only chance I get to talk to him, because of Alex. He always says that Carlos is a bad influence, and that he's too nosy.  
" 'los What is that matter with you?" I asked kind of shocked when I said that, I know I'm the problem. It's always been me, not him. "What are you talking about? There isn't anything wrong with me." He said as he looked down at me, and he knows exactly what I'm talking about. "That list of names you gave Mr. Lindsay, you really had to put my boyfriend's name on the list?" I asked, because I know it needed to be on there, but I just don't want to admit it. 

"Yeah a list of people who are physically hurting you, He definitely needed to be on there. Honestly, he's probably the number one person on there. Isn't he Ty?" He asked sounding intimidating, which is the first time I've ever heard it directed at me. "Carlos, I..." I paused as I looked down to avoid his death glare, he always gives to everyone else. "Just admit it Ty, just look what he's doing to you. I want to help you, but I can't when he makes you push me away." He said, before gently laying his hand on my shoulder. I just sighed as I turned around, dropping his hand off my shoulder. "I'll talk to you later Carlos." 

If I start cracking now, I'll share everything. I don't need everyone know about my addiction. OxyContin, I've been taking them since Alex broke my wrist almost a year ago. It's meant to treat moderate to severe pain, and in a way that's what I have. It just makes the world so much easier to handle, it makes the pain go away. The pain of my mom leaving, my pervious abandonment issues from my dad, the physical pain from Alex, and not seeing Carlos everyday. It's so easy to hide, take a few and go on a trip. You're on an adventure, and on the outside you look and act completely normal. I mean even Mr. Lindsay didn't notice I was on them this morning in his office.

My relationship with my dad is getting better, but my relationship with Alex isn't going good at all. Alex is treating me worse as the days go on, and I'm seeing Carlos less so I lost my biggest support system I have. I need them, mainly for dealing with Alex. He isn't all bad, I just make him mad so whatever he does it's because I deserve that for how I acted. Carlos hates him, and the same goes for my dad. Alex hates basically anyone that I'm close with, or used to be close with. I wish I could get away from all of it, and just go back to before. When my mom was still around, and my parents were happy, if they ever were. When I would spend all my free time with Carlos, doing stupid stuff that any normal people would do.

———At Home 

"So, my dad's birthday party is next weekend and I was hoping you would come. Keep me company at least, it's going to be his friends from the fire station, and Carlos." I said because the idea of being surrounded by all of them made me anxious. I usually take some pills for that, and Alex always gets me the pills when I need them. I guess he's kind of like my drug dealer, but he doesn't take them. "Actually, there is something I've been meaning to talk to you about." He said as he shifted away from where we were sitting on the couch. "Okay." I said kind of confused by his sudden seriousness. 

"Look, this isn't going anywhere. You're dad hates me, and so does your best friend." He said, which wasn't exactly shocking. Everyone knows my dad and Carlos hate him. "They don't hate you, and this could go so ma.." I cut myself off as he stood up quickly, normally it gets kind of physical. "Yes they do, and this isn't going anywhere. I've been seeing someone else, Michel from my gym class." He said raising his voice at the end, and once it left his mouth everything seemed silent. "You..How.. How long have you been doing that?" I asked as I looked up at him, finally meeting his eyes. "8 months, he's finally ready to start dating. He came out to his family, and we've been dating a month tomorrow."

"You were cheating on me when you broke my wrist. Is that why you weren't at the hospital with me?" I asked because I always wondered, even Carlos came but not my own boyfriend. "Yeah, I was with him. I mean come on TK you're an addict, I don't want those types of people around me." He said quietly at the end like he was ashamed of it, when I should be. "I'm an addict because of you. The amount of times you would hurt me and then give me pills to "make it better" before promising to never do it again. It's not very hard to become addicted when it's an everyday thing, taking pills to help the pain." I sighed as I wiped my face, I hadn't even realized I was crying till now. 

"No one said you had to take them, you always took them by choice." He said sounding pretty pissed by how I'm acting, but I don't care. "By choice? Yeah, or I could of told my dad and had your ass arrested. You know what just get out, get the hell out of my house!" I yelled the last bit, and he just looked stunned. "You heard me. Get your shit, and get out!" I yelled as I through his jacket at him, and finally he got the point. "TK I never meant to hurt you." He said as he stood next to the door. "Just get out, I never want to see you again." I said as I pushed him out the door.

———An hour later  
———Carlos' point of view 

—Caller ID~ Emerald eyes  
I just rolled my eyes when I read the new contact name TK gave himself a few weeks ago, the last time we hung out.  
"Hello?"  
\- 'los ca.. can you co..com..come ov..er  
"What's the matter? Are you crying?"  
\- I ju.. st need som..some.. one.  
"Okay, I'll be over in 5 minutes. Don't do anything stupid, or should I stay on the phone with you?"  
\- I.. I'll be fi..fine  
"Okay, I'll be right there."  
End of call~

I sighed as I quickly stood up, before grabbing my phone and keys. I quickly shove them into my pockets, before quickly leaving my room. I haven't seen him cry since his mom left, but it can't be about that. I guess he did cry when he broke his wrist, and they had to set it. I can only imagine how that felt for him, I had little cuts from his nails for a week after. He always worries me anytime he cries, because it's on such rare occasions. It can't have anything to do with Owen, or he would of told me right away.

———At TK's house 

"What's going on?" I asked as he was still buried deep in my chest, as I held him as we sat on the couch. "Ale... he ch.. cheated on me." He mumbled against me as he was finally calming down a little. Now I can see why he's so upset, a guy you spend almost two years with, and they just cheat on you. "Ty, maybe we should call your dad. He's usually in on everything, he's always worried about you." I said as I continued to rub my hand gently up and down his back. "No, I have to..." He trailed off at the end as he leaned more heavily on me.

"Carlos, I've been taking pills. Almost everyday since I broke my wrist, and I need help. I guess I just don't know how to ask for it." He said quietly, and I almost asked him to repeat that so I could make sure I heard it right. "Ty, ho.. why?" I asked, because I'm guessing this is a subject you have to tread lightly with. He just shrugged as he sniffed, I want to ask so many questions. I would guess it's probably not best to push right now. "It's okay, you did really good. You didn't take anymore, right?" I asked as I looked down at him, finally meeting those emerald eyes. "No, that's why I called you. I would of called dad, but I can't tell him this alone."

"Ty, where are the pills?" I asked because they weren't in clear view, so obviously he had them hidden somewhere. "In my bag, and in my hoodie pocket." He mumbled as he reached for the pills in his pocket, before pulling out the small baggies of pills. "Okay, what time does your dad get off?" I asked and the only reply I got was a shrug, which wasn't very helpful. I'll just check the hours written on the fridge's whiteboard, he always writes his times on there. "Okay, well I'm staying here with you, or at least till you talk to your dad. Whatever you like best." I said, before he quietly answered. "Please, stay." I just nodded my head, as he buried himself back into my chest.

———A few hours later 

"Carlos, What are you doing here? And why are you still up?" Owen asked when he got home, because it's already past 1am. "TK called me earlier, he kind of had a bad day. He asked me to come stay with him, but he fell asleep. He wanted to stay up to talk to you, but obviously that didn't work out too well." I said as I was sitting at the kitchen counter, and he was standing across from me. "Okay, talk to me about what?" He asked as he glanced back into the living room where Tyler was sleeping. My hand was resting on the two bags of pills TK had given me earlier, but it's not my place to tell him. "I don't know, maybe you should wake him up. It seemed kind of important." I said shrugging, before he turned and walked back into the living room.

I walked behind him as he went over and gently started shaking TK, it didn't take much to wake him. He's kind of a light sleeper, trust me I've learned. "TK, you Okay?" Owen asked as TK slowly sat up, and TK didn't have a reply. "What's the matter?" Owen asked again, and I just sat down next to TK waiting for him to ask for the pills. "Alex cheated on me, for 8 months apparently." He finally reply, before Owen pulled him into a hug. "I'm so sorry TK." 

"He was a asshole anyways, so it's his loss." Owen added, and TK just shook his head in disagreement. "No, it's my loss." He mumbled quietly, probably more to himself. "TK trust me you didn't loss anything, you've actually gained something. You've gained yourself back, because he wasn't allowing you to be yourself." Owen said as he pulled back to look at him. "He said he didn't want my kind around him, and it's true dad nobody wants my kind around." He said as it sounded more whiny then he had previously. "What kind are you talking about? Are you talking about gay people?" Owen asked not understanding any of this conversation right now. 

"Dad, I need help. I need therapy, or something." TK said quietly, and Owen still looked completely lost. "TK, you don't need therapy. Being gay is completely normal, you don't have any reason to be ashamed of it. It's who you are, and.." Owen was ready to go on this whole tangent about being gay, but TK quickly cut him off by interrupting. "No dad, not for that." He sighed before turning around to face me, and I grabbed the pills out of my pocket before handing them to him. "Here.. they're OxyContin." He said as he passed them off to Owen, and he looked completely shocked. TK couldn't even look up at him.

"Tyler, how long?" He asked as he stared down at the two bags of pills, rather than at TK. "Since I broke my wrist." He said quietly as he reached over to hold my hand, for him contact is the best comfort. Sometimes he would prefer holding my hand, over talking through whatever his problem was. I've never had a problem with it, he's my best friend I would do anything for him. "Why?" Owen asked more quietly, and TK didn't look anywhere besides at my hand he was holding. "I'm always hurting, sometimes physically but mostly emotionally." He said before leaning against me, he didn't look up when he was talking. 

"People at school treat me like shit, they leave notes on my desk and say things to me in the hallway. Sometimes they push me, sometimes Alex hurts me." He paused for a few seconds, before he continued. "Mom just left me, how is that supposed to make me feel? Alex always said really messed up stuff to me, then he went and cheated on me. All this stuff, it just... hurts." TK finally finished, and Owen was kind of quiet for a minute. Honestly he was probably gathering his thoughts, this was a lot thrown at him at once. "Okay, first let me just say I'm proud of you for asking for help." He said, which TK interrupted.

"I'm a junky, but you're proud. Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's just something you have to say." TK mumbled most of that, but it was easy enough to understand. "No, I don't have to say it. I could react like most parents, but I understand addiction. So many guys down at the station have dealt with it, mainly with pills just like this. Doctors always want to give out pills, and I understand it's so easy to become addicted to them. With that I also know, how hard it really is to ask for help. So, I am proud of you, and I'm not just saying it." Owen finally paused as he rested a hand on TK's shoulder. 

"Now, I'm calling the school in the morning. That stupid principal will do something, or I will. As for this problem, you do need help." He said as he finally set the pills on the coffee table, and TK just nodded. "You're going to therapy twice a week, AA meetings, and whatever else I think will help. If you want out of this, you do it my way." Owen said, before pulling TK back into a hug. "I love you, kid." Owen said quietly before kissing the top of TK's head. "I love you too, dad." He said in a mumbled voice, obviously they're both tired. Owen just came off a 12 hour shift, and TK was a cry mess for a few hours. They are probably both exhausted, and I know so am I.


	9. I Want A Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is set in the Alpha, Omega, and Beta world. I’m new to that fandom, but it was fun to learn and give it a try. This is basically Carlos talking to TK about having a baby, and the following few months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy, and thank you for reading. I’m very new to the A/B/O fandom, but I hope I make you guys happy with this. I really did try, and if you want I wouldn’t mind doing a part two. Just let me know how you like it, and if you would want a part two down in the comments.

——— At Home In Bed  
———Carlos' point of view

"So, I've been thinking and I want an honest opinion." I said as TK was laying with his head on my chest. "This should be good." He said smiling lazily at me, and I couldn't help but roll my eyes at him. "TK, will you please be serious about this. It's kind of really important, and I want your actual opinion. I don't want you to answer, based on trying to make me happy." I paused when I heard him groan as I was still playing with the hair on the back of his neck. "Okay, you're not going to ask for a three some or something like that right?" He said, and I could help but laugh along with him. "Of course not, I can hardly handle you. I don't think I could handle another Omega." I said, before kissing the top of his head. "Good, because I don't share well. Now continue on with whatever you wanted to talk about." 

"Well, your heat is coming up soon." He groaned to himself when I said that, and I had to stop to laugh. "Anyways, I was thinking we've been married for 3 years. Maybe it's time to start trying for kids, we aren't getting any younger. Also, every time you return after one, your dad is disappointed that we weren't even trying for a baby. It is your choice though, so what do you think?"I asked, because I know at the end I was just rambling. " 'Los, you want a baby like now? And a baby from me?" He just ignored my question, and answered with more questions. "I mean it is your choice, but yeah I want a baby. Yes from you, I can't exactly have the baby." I said laughing at the end. 

"I know that obviously, and it's kind of my "job" as the omega. I just, I... a baby is, um." He started talking, before stopping not knowing what to say. "Hey, I married you as my equal. It's your body, so you get to make the decision. Take time and think about it, or if you really are against it just say no. I want your honest opinion, not what you think I want to hear. I love you, no matter what." I said, before planting a few small kisses to the top of his head, and his forehead. "Can we wait a little longer? I want a bay, just not now. I'm not ready to take that much time off work." I smiled and nodded my head when he said that. "That is just fine." I said smiling down at him like an idiot. "I love you, you big goof ball." He mumbled to me as he buried his face in my chest. "I love you, too."

———A Few Months Later

"You still snacking on the Carmel popcorn, you're going to spoil dinner with all these." I said as I grabbed the bag from him, before he started pouting at me. "I can't help it, they are just so good." He added, trying to grab it back from me. "TK, this is the 3rd bag this week and it's only Thursday. It's not healthy to eat this much junk food." I said, before leaning down to kiss his forehead. "And I'll get fat.." He trailed off looking down, as he played with his hands. "I didn't say that, now what's really going on? "

"Would you get mad if I got bigger?" He mumbled, as I sat down next to him. "Are you okay? What did I miss at that doctor's appointment?" I knew I should of taken the day off and went with him. "I'm fine, just gaining weight." He said, even though it wasn't very assuring. "Okay, well why? It can't just be from the snacking, I mean you've only been snacking a lot the past few days." I said, more as a way of think instead of actually asking him. "Um.. I was wondering how would you feel about having a little one running around here?" 

"TK, we talked about this. We don't have enough time for a puppy, even though I know how badly you want one." I said clearly not understanding what he was talking about. "No, 'Los I'm not talking about a dog." He said smiling at me, and finally it clicked. "You're ready for a baby? Are you sure? I don't want you to feel pressured." He just nodded his head, as he leaned to rest his head on my shoulder. "When do we start trying?" I asked, and he just shook his head before he started laughing. "We don't have to try, I'm pregnant." I couldn't help the ridiculous smile forming on my face. "Are you crying?" TK asked as he wipe under my eye. I didn't answer I just pulled him in, for the most passionate kiss. 

"I love you, so much." I said as I smiled down at him, before planting one morw quick kiss. "Can I have my snacks back now?" He said giving me that pout, I doubt I'll ever be able to say no to that face. "Fine, but only a little more. I'm going to make dinner, I love you." I said as I passed back his snacks, before kissing him one more time. "My mom is going to love you even more now, and you're already her favorite." I said, before laughing as I walked into the kitchen. "And your dad, he might start to hate me." I said laughing, as he glanced back at me. 

"Why? He really likes you, even though you did take his only kid." He said, before smiling at me. "I already spoil you, and it's going to be so much worse now. We're having a baby, he's going to be so shocked." I said smiling at how excited I am over this little bean size being. "Can we wait to tell others? I mean just for a little while, so we know it's going to be okay." He said kind of quietly, and I just nodded my head. "Yeah, whatever you need to do to feel comfortable I'm all for it." 

"When did this happen? I mean didn't you take your birth control, when your heat started?" I asked as I leaned against the counter staring at him. He just shook his head, before turning around to look at me. "I did, but it started early I guess. I took the birth control too late, after we already did it. I didn't mean for it to happen, honestly I wanted to wait a while longer." He said trailing off at the end, does he mean he doesn't want the baby? He wouldn't think that, but maybe he's not ready. I mean he still has issues from the Alex stuff, and his addiction. He seemed sad, when he looked down after talking.

"Tyler, if you're not ready and want to... um, you know. We can it's your choice, I guess I forgot to ask what you wanted and how you felt." I said as I was still going over my rapid thoughts, hoping he wanted to keep the baby. "Carlos, ar-are you sa-say-ing you don't w-ant the b-bab-baby?" He said getting all emotional, way quicker than he usually does. "What? No, no of course I want the baby." I said as I walked over towards him, and kneeled in front of him. "Shit, I'm sorry. Just the way you were talking, I just wanted to make sure you were happy about it, and fine. Shit. I'm sorry, come here." I said, before pulling him into my chest as I gently rubbed his back. 

"I wa-nt the b-ba-baby. Pl-lea-se 'L-os. D-on-t ma-ke me ge-t, I wa-nt to ke-e-p th-em." He said as he sobbed into my chest, struggling to talk. I just kissed the side of his head, and the top of it, hoping to calm him down. "Hey, hey you don't have to do anything you don't want to. I'm so happy about the baby, Okay. I'm such an idiot for even asking, I'm sorry." I said as I rubbed his back, and drew small shapes on his back. He seemed to be calming down as he hiccuped a few times, before I pulled back a bit to wipe his face. "I love you so much." I said, before kissing his nose making him smile. "And, I love you too." I said, before leaning down and kissing his belly. When I looked up at him, he wore the biggest grin. 

———A few weeks later

"Carlos, push this perimeter back another 20 yards!" I heard Owen yell into his radio as we are just here for crowd control. "Copy that." I said as I turned to the other officers. "You heard him, move this back another 20." It's a warehouse fire right in town, so its drawing a pretty big crowd. So much for dinner at our house at 7. We planned on telling Owen tonight, but duty calls. I haven't been completely over protective of TK, but definitely a little than normal. No one has noticed, which is actually shocking since he works with Paul.

"Cap. how many did you say were left in here?" I heard TK ask, before a short fit of coughing. "3, they should all be in the left back side of the building. In the storage area." Owen added back, but I couldn't care less right now about those three people. "Hey, you guys watch this! I'll be back, but I have to go check something." I said as I quickly walked towards the fire trucks, and all the flashing lights. I'm just thinking crazy, TK knows better then going in when he's pregnant. Right? Okay, maybe he doesn't. I can be hopeful when it comes to him sometimes. 

———Half an hour later

"TK, are you actually crazy?" I asked as I walked up to him, while he was just now removing his gear. Which the gear is already too heavy for a pregnant person, let alone going into a burning building. "Carlos, relax TK does this all the time. It's the same as every other time..." Owen stopped when I just shook my head, and TK looked down knowing he shouldn't of went in. "No, Owen it's not the same. Tyler, you want to tell him why it's different now?" I said honestly pretty harsh, compared to how I normally talk to him even when I'm upset with him. "I'm sorry.." He said quietly as he looked down to avoid my stare. 

"Carlos, stop. I'm not in control of him any more, but alpha or not you don't talk to my son like that. Remember that long talk we had, before you two got married and everything. I thought we had an understanding, right?" Owen said, his anger clearly pointed at me. "Trust me, I'm not even acting as mad as you would if you knew." I said, before turning back to Tyler. "Come here." I sighed as he finally looked up at me with tearful eyes. It didn't take him long to bury himself, into my chest. Owen still looked completely clueless, but it's not my place. Even if I am mad, I'm not going to force TK to tell him. 

"Are you okay? You didn't get hurt, or anything, right?" I asked finally getting over my first reaction, and my second. My first was obviously worry, because I was worried about him, and the baby. Then it turned to anger once I knew he made it out just fine, because he didn't think it though or whatever. He could of been hurt, along with the baby. I do care about the baby, but I'll always care about him more. Well, that's how I see it now but who know what parenthood will do to me. "I'm fine, we're both fine." He mumbled quietly, and finally I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding. "Are you sure maybe we should have Michelle look you over? You know just to make sure." I said as I glanced down at him, finally seemed relaxed and less upset with my first reaction. 

" 'Los I said I'm fine, can't we just go home?" He asked me as he pulled back slightly, and I noticed Owen walked off to help his team load stuff up. "Fine, but we really should tell your dad. I think it for the best, I was so close to starting an argument with him." I said smiling down at him, when his smiling finally returned to his face. "Okay, and you would never dream of arguing with him. Nice try, though." He said, before leaning up to quickly peck my lips. He pulled me along with him as we walked towards the flashing lights, and big trucks. 

"Did you guys sort it out? And I hope you were able to act decent, because of not we'll have some problems." He said as he looking between us, and I'm definitely glad I've usually been on his good side. I think he'll understand my reaction in just a minute, so I just nodded my head and smiled. "Yeah, um... We actually have something to tell you. Please, don't like faint or anything." He said, which just made both Owen and I laugh. "We're.. Well Carlos and I are.. we're having a baby." He said it rather quietly, but I can tell Owen heard him. It took him a few seconds to register, but he got it. His eyes went so wide, and he smiled so big before pulling TK into a hug. 

"Okay, maybe I should sit down I feel like I'm going to faint." Owen said, before laughing which TK and I quickly joined in on. "Wow, my son's having a baby. Wait, and you went into that building?" Owen said suddenly when he had a few seconds to think about this. "See, I wasn't that bad." I mumbled quietly, which only got me a pointed look from TK. "Are you crazy? What were you thinking Tyler Kennedy? Do you know how irresponsible that was?" Owen was quickly becoming worse than I had reacted originally. "Really? The whole name, was that really necessary?" TK quickly replied back, clearly avoiding his dad's questions. 

"Well, was running into a burning building necessary?" Owen quickly shot back, which is honestly a fair question to ask him. "Dad, That is kind of my job." He said, before shrugging at the end. I'm still just amazed by how this conversation is playing out. "Well, I'm your captain just tell me you want to work the hose, or something. I could of given you any other job, you know beside running into a burning building." Owen sighed as he seemed like he finally got the bit of anger out, and he seemed like the shock from the announcement left him. "Okay, Carlos I understand your reaction now." He said, before patting my shoulder. "Thank you." I said, before smiling back at him. I love TK dearly, but he is definitely a little difficult to handle sometimes.


	10. Telling The Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a part two to the last one shot, it’s a Alpha/Omega story. There is mpreg so there is the warning.

At Mom's House   
Carlos' point of view 

"Alright, you boys make yourself comfortable I'm gonna go get tea and snacks. I'll be right back." My mom said, before hurrying off to the kitchen leaving TK and I sitting on the porch. I sighed, before running my fingers through my hair. "What's got you so worked up? It's been bothering you, since last night just let me help." TK said, before leaning more on me, as he rubbed my shoulders. "Love, we're telling her about the baby. She's going to freak out, hopefully in a good way. It's just she's..." I sighed as I didn't really know where to take that. "You're worried, because she's your mom and you want her to be happy for you. She will be, I mean I'm already her favorite child." He said, before shrugging at the end with a huge grin. 

"You're right, she'll be so happy for us." I said quietly, before leaning over to kiss his hairline. "We can't hide it much longer, I'm getting bigger. I'm already 14 weeks, and I don't want to hide behind super baggy clothes anymore." He mumbled, before pouting up at me. I couldn't resist kissing those pouty lips, our child is going to be adorable. "I know, tiger. You only talk about it constantly, but that's okay I think it's cute. You're ready to tell the team?" I asked, as he quickly and very eagerly nodded his head. "Okay, when should we tell them?" I asked, which was just answered with a shrug as my mom finally returned. "Oh, a secret what are we telling who?" She asked excitedly as she set down the drinks, and snack tray.

"Actually, you." Tyler said as he looked a crossed the table at her, when she sat down. "Oh, are you boys finally moving closer so I can see you more?" She said with a big hopeful smile, and I just rolled my eyes at her. I mean we come and see her two times a week, if we both can't make it then we come in separate visits. "Mami, we already visit twice a week. So we only spend one of our off days at home, but no we're not moving closer. Sorry, but the school is better by us." She nodded her head in an understanding way. She totally didn't get what I was hinting at, but that's okay. "Yes, for when you two finally give me grandchildren." She said smiling, before she began pouring us some tea. 

"Well, come on what's the secret?" She asked when she handed TK his glass, before glancing between us. "We know your birthday isn't for a few weeks, but we just can't wait that long." TK said as he reached into his hoodie pocket to pull out the little box. I know it Texas, and hot but he is always freezing now. I also think it's an easy way to hide the small bump that starting to form. "Here you go." He said, when he placed it on the table. "Awe, aren't you two sweet." She said as she smiled at us, as she picked up the gift. 

"Carlos, I swear if this is some evil joke.." She paused, as I shook my head no. She glanced at Ty, before immediately looking at his stomach which was covered by the hoodie. "I'm finally getting a grandchild?" She asked, before she got a little teary eyed. I nodded my head, and TK got up to hug her. People crying now make him cry, so I would imagine it was more to help himself. The note and pacifier was now left on the table, here let me explain this a bit. The note said "please hold onto this for me, because when I come to visit dad will most likely forget it.- Baby Reyes" The note was attached to the pacifier, TK saw this idea on some Facebook group. He is also not taking no as an answer currently. 

A Few Days Later  
TK's point of view

"What the hell man, since when do you do probies job instead of your own?" Judd asked when we finally got back from a call, all I did was help with crowd control, and helping with little easy things. "I'm just giving Mateo a chance to help with the bigger stuff, nothing wrong." I said as I turned to go shower, and hide myself in a hoodie. "No, somethings the matter. Is it that boy of yours?" I couldn't help, but roll my eyes. Judd immediately wants to attack Carlos if anything is remotely wrong with me, and it just pisses me off. "No, it's not. Now just drop it, it's really none of your business." I said, probably with a little more attitude then needed. "What if I don't drop it? Huh? You gonna go tell your daddy, pretty boy?" He said, before stepping closer to me, so he was kind of towering over me. I finally dropped my gaze to the ground, after meeting his eyes. 

"TK, my office now!" My dad yelled from the top step, as he was watching what was happening between Judd and I. "You better go, listen to your dad. At least that's what you're supposed to do." He said, before walking past me, and bumping my shoulder a little harshly. I let out a shaky breath, before walking towards the steps to meet my dad. I'm just getting worked up over stupid stuff, I know Judd is just mad I won't tell him what's wrong. It doesn't mean that it still doesn't effect me, when he says those more rude remarks about listening. Sure, I'm am omega, but my dad never treated me like one. Carlos, he doesn't treat me like one either. I guess by treating me like one I really mean how the rest of the world treat us. I mean Alex treated me like you're "Supposed" to treat an omega, and truthfully that's why my dad hated him so much.

"You okay kid?" My dad asked as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder as we walked towards his office. I nodded my head, which only made the tears I was holding in fall onto my face. I quickly wiped my face, as we entered his office. "Look TK, Whatever He said he didn't mean it. He's just worried, like the rest of the crew. They don't know what's wrong with you, and why you can't help on calls, or even why you're always sick now. It would help if you told them, but only when you're ready." He added, before sighing when we sat down. "That doesn't give him excuses to talk to you like that, I can have a word with him if you would like." He said, after a minute of me not saying anything back. I just shook my head, when he added that bit on. 

"No, it's fine dad. I know it would be so much easier, but I just need a few more days. Also Carlos wants to be here when we tell them, so I'm waiting for that too." I mumbled as I played with my gold wedding band, as I noticed my very odd tan line from the ring always being on. "Yeah, rings leave weird tan lines." My dad mumbled as he looked down at it. "Yeah, but I think it's a tan line I'll just learn to be happy with." I said smiling at my hand, before gently placing it on my belly. Which is not too visible, except to me and Carlos. Carlos noticed the small bump, before I did so that really says he knows my body better than I do. "I'm going to blow up like a balloon, soon." I sighed, before sitting back when my dad just laughed. 

"Relax, Carlos will think you look adorable. Also the little baby will definitely make it all worth it, at least I would imagine. You might have to ask your mother more about that, since I only know from an alphas point of view." He said, before smiling at me. "Thanks dad, so how long till I'll be stuck only in the station?" I asked, because it's something constantly on my mind. "It kind of depends, how long you think you can handle field work, and what Carlos thinks about it." He said clearly, till he got to the Carlos part. I know that there are laws saying I need my alphas permission for somethings, and medical related things is on the list where I need his permission. I mean with Carlos, I have no problem with these since he doesn't make me do anything I don't want to. Alex was a completely different story, and I'm just glad to be out of that.

A Few Days Later

"Alright this is kind of important, so if you could just listen for a minute it would be really appreciated." I said as the team was gathered around by Carlos and I. "Well, we could of guess since you had to wait for him." Paul pointed out as he smiled at us, he's been asking a lot of questions recently too. "Well, we're expecting!" I said with more of a raised voice, and Marjan looked so excited. "I'm going to be an auntie!" She yelled excitedly, before pulling Carlos and I into a hug. I couldn't help, but laugh at her excitement.

Paul, and an excited Judd pulled us into a hug after clearly surprised by our announcement. Carlos just wanted to be here to see the teams reaction, and honestly I guess it's worth it. "Wait, What are you guys expecting?" A confused Mateo asked as he looked at the excited team now surrounding us. "A baby, we're having a baby." Carlos said as he had his arm protectively around my waist, and his hand resting on the small bump. "About time." He laughed, before pulling me into a side hug. I mean that went pretty good, now hopefully all the tension will be gone between me and the team. I know they were all just worried about me, but arguing with me all the time about it was kind of annoying in my eyes.

"Congratulations brother." Judd finally said, as he placed his hands on mine and Carlos' shoulder. "Thanks, well you guys have a nice night. I'm exhausted, so I'm gonna go home and just sleep." I said, before we all laughed about it. "Alright, well you two have a nice night. Take care of our bother, Reyes." Paul said, before pointing at Carlos which just got a smile and a nod. "Believe me I will, you guys have a nice evening." Carlos said, as I started dragging him by the hand out of the fire station.

A Few Weeks Later  
Carlos' point of view   
2 am

" 'Los? Carlos?" I heard TK say as he pushed my shoulder lightly to wake me up. "Carlos, please." He slight whimpered, before he shifted his body so he was straddling me. I groaned slightly as I pulled the chain for my bedside lamp, and the light quickly floods the room. "Baby, please it's late. What do you need?" I asked, hoping this would be a quick request. He hasn't had very many requests yet, which I'm actually thankful for. I know when it gets further in the requests will be more often, and probably more odd. " 'Los.." He mumbled pretty quietly, before rolling his hips into mine. "Tyler, it's like two in the morning. If this is going where I think it is, then I'm going to be a pretty happy, but tired man." I said, before he leaned down and started attacking my lips. 

"Wa.. Ty.. S-to-op." I said as I pulled back to look up at him, and he already had that desperate look in his eye. It never takes long for him to get like this, but this must really be a record. "This isn't going to be a normal thing now, right?" I asked, because it's not that I don't enjoy this. It's just I do need my sleep, because I do have a dangerous job compared to most. "It won't be, please. Please, 'Los stop stalling." He said as he pouted at me, as he was trying to reach down for my hair or anything he could possibly reach. I smiled at him, before letting him go so he can continue. I definitely give in way too easy with him, but it hasn't been a problem yet. it's only going to be a one time thing, right?

Two Weeks Later  
At lunch

"No, Michelle it's not funny at all. It's painful, and exhausting." I sighed, as she continued to laugh at my current problem. "I can't tell you anything, anymore." I mumbled as I went back to eating my lunch, as she was still amused with my problem. "Sorry, let me get this straight. You're complaining, because your pregnant husband wants to sleep with you. I don't get the problem." She said as she looked at me confused, hoping for an explanation. "It's all the time, I mean all the time. It gets painful, and kind of uncomfortable after the first few times. Also he'll wake me up at three in the morning sometimes because he's... well.. um..." 

I stopped now feeling uncomfortable to tell her that he's horny even though that is exactly what I'm describing. "He's horny." She finally added, and I just nodded. "Well, Sorry. You're just going to have to put up with that for a few more weeks." She said, before shrugging. I just rolled my eyes as she said that, because clearly I don't mind normally. "Weeks? Work is the only break I get from that, and it's going to last a few more weeks. Michelle, it's going to fall off. I can't go another few weeks." I said kind of freaking out, I know most guys would be happy to be in this situation. Wow, yeah sex is great why would you complain about that? Well, it starts to get really sensitive down there, and TK doesn't notice. He's just ready to go again, and I'm so tired after the third or fourth time in a day. Sure it was great for the first few days, but now it's just uncomfortable.

"Relax, it might end sooner than that. You could always talk to him about it, and tell him you're worried it's going "to fall off"." She said, and even did air quotations around the falling off part. "Thanks Michelle, because that won't piss him off or hurt his feelings." I just shook my head, as I took as sip of my water. "Carlos, it's the only answer I can come up with. You decided having a child was a good idea, so you deal with the side effects. Remember, this will all be worth it when baby Reyes gets here. You'll forget all about this, and just be happy to hold them. Knowing you, you'll probably start asking for another one within a few months." She said, before laughing and I joined in because honestly it's true. "You're probably right. I mean just the thought of having a kid, it's just this overwhelming feeling of happiness. Well, you know I've always wanted to be a dad and now I'll finally be one." I said as I smiled just at the thought of the little kids running around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. I also am having a lot of fun with this A/O au, so if you want a part three just let me know. I will be happy to do a part three. 
> 
> Also, I do take requests so if you have any that you would like written just leave them in the comments, and I’ll get to it as soon as possible. Thank you!


	11. Having My Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is basically the end of TK’s pregnancy, and this is the third part to my Alpha Beta Omega one shots I’ve been doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. I would really appreciate it if you left your opinions below. I do also take requests if you have any idea, you can leave those below too and I will get to them as soon as possible. Thank you so much for reading.

A Few Weeks Later

"You know every time you see a pregnant person you shouldn't point out how big they are getting. You should just say a normal complaint, or something that doesn't mean you're just getting fat." I said loudly as I sat down on the couch with Marjan. One of Carlos' friends also from Austin PD felt the need to say that when he saw us at the store. Yeah, it just pissed me off a lot. I mean believe me I know I'm getting big, no need to point it out. "Yeah, sorry Alpha's are kind of stupid with a lot of sensitive topics. I mean at least you picked a good one." She said, as I just nodded my head. I was a little too busy watching Carlos and Mateo come back from a jog. 

Mateo thought racing Carlos around the block would be a good idea, well clearly we knew who was going to win. I wasn't a bit surprised when Carlos made it back first, and Mateo a few minutes later. Carlos is pretty nice to look at. He's perfect, and has.. well he's just perfect. I also had the best view, Carlos slightly sweaty without a shirt. He always takes his jogging shoes off at the back sliding glass door, so he doesn't track anything into the house. Once again he is actually perfect, he's caring, and considerate. I don't think I could love this man anymore, but there are still many years to come. 

"You want a towel?" Marjan asked, before laughing when I looked confused. "You're drooling" I just shook my head, as I still watch him for a moment longer before looking back to Marjan. "Well, I'm 26 weeks pregnant. I look like this, it's fine for me to be looking at my husband like that. I mean come on, you see him." I said, before we both laughed. Who would of thought when I first moved here that I would be married, and have a child within the next 6 years. I didn't think I was ever going to find someone else, let alone someone I wanted to spend my life with and have kids with. I guess a lot changes in just a few years. I know my life was a compete mess when I first got here, but dad is cancer free. I'm married, pregnant, and very happy.

"We're back!" Mateo called when Carlos, and him finally came in. "Yeah, we know TK has been watching very intensely." Marjan said, before elbowing me when she laughed at me when I rolled my eyes. It didn't make me feel any less embarrassed when Carlos, and Mateo joined in with Marjan as they laughed. I'm a grumpy pregnant person, I mean come one what did you expect from me. I'm always like this even when I'm not pregnant, but now it's probably ten times worse. "Well, TK no worries I'm all yours." He said smiling, as he leaned down to kiss the top of my head. Which did bring a small smile to my face, which Mateo and Marjan both awed about. 

A Few Days Later  
Phone call  
Caller ID~ Mom

"Hello?"  
Hey, mom how's it going?  
"Oh, it's going pretty good. How are you dear?"  
I'm okay, so I actually called to ask you a few things.  
"Okay, well what questions TK? I'm a little busy, but I can make some time for you."  
Thanks, um what was the worst part of being pregnant?  
"Well, it was probably the morning sickness, or when your hips widen. That was pretty painful, sometimes you can't even walk. Why are you asking? It's not like you will ever worry about that, though."  
Yeah, sounds painful. Why won't I have to worry about it?  
"Well, because you know how hard divorce is for a child. I don't think you'd want to put a child through that."  
Divorce? What about divorce? I'm talking about my marriage, not someone else's.  
"Well, dear I know this is hard to hear but you're married to a cop. He won't be there when you need him, trust me you'll be getting divorced within a few years. I've been trying to tell you, since I found out about the engagement but you won't listen. You're also really bad at finding good alphas. You shouldn't make a child go through that, it tends to cause issues for the kids when they get older. The kids usually have bad issues, like drugs and stuff. Well, I guess you know first hand."   
Yeah I married a cop, but I'm also a firefighter. We understand each other, and how demanding our jobs are. Besides Carlos, he's an amazing husband. I don't think I could find anyone better....  
"Tyler, you can't be a good parent. You're not a stay at home parent, that child won't be raised right. Don't go trying to have a child, think about how that child will feel. Just get a dog, or maybe a cat."  
Mom, I...  
"Sorry, Honey I have to go work is calling. I'll talk to you, soon. Also make sure you take my advice, it's for the best."  
End call~

An Hour Later  
Carlos' point of view 

"Tyler, what's the matter?" I asked as I knelt in front of him, while he was still crying on the couch. "Ty, come on. Talk to me, do you feel okay?" I asked as my concern only grew, when he didn't answer. I know his hormones will be a mess during pregnancy, but it shouldn't just suddenly change to this. I don't think it should anyways, but I don't exactly know. "I-t's my m-m-o-m." Shit, well I guess I should of thought about that. "Okay, it's okay." I said as I moved up to sit by him, as he immediately hid himself in my chest. "It's okay Ty. I love you." I sighed quietly, after I kissed the top of his head. His mom is a special person, but not in a good way. It's hard to explain, and I know I shouldn't dislike my mother in law. I just can't help it with how she treats TK, and Owen. 

Let me explain it, so I don't seem like the jerk. She is never there for TK, and she is constantly trying to belittle him. She always nitpicks about him being a firefighter, and how bad of an idea it was for him to marry me. She also tries to give everyone advice, and that's fine but she does the advice on things she doesn't know about. She tried telling TK that he was making a huge mistake marrying me, because I'm a cop. She did this all the ways up to the wedding, she even did it on our wedding day. She thinks she knows everything, and she has such a twisted view of things. She thinks Omegas who aren't stay at home parents shouldn't have kids, she goes on about this every time I see her. She wasn't a stay at home mom, so how could she judge someone for doing what she did.

"Th-I-s wa-s a st-upi-d idea." Tyler finally said, as he calmed down a bit but was still hiccuping. "It's okay, it probably would of been better if you would of waited for me when you told her." I said, and he just shook his head. "No, hav-ing a ba-by." He said as he hiccuped through, and the tears just kept coming. Of course it would be something like this, I think she just has a secret hate for first responders. "Baby, Whatever she said you shouldn't believe. I know it's your mom, but whatever she said she probably did the same thing she's telling you not to do." I said quietly as he just nodded his head, so I'm going to guess it's about us not specifically the baby. "I'm sorry, but she's being a hypocrite. Whatever she said, I'm sure isn't true."

"I'm going to be a bad parent." He mumbled quietly, before sighing. It took me a second to say anything, because I was so taken back by this. I know he isn't the most confident, but this is a new type of lacking confidence. "Why? Why do you think that?" I asked still shocked, and I couldn't come up with anything better to say. I was still just shocked he said that, before he was so sure we would be fine. "My mom said that..." He said, before pulling back from me and playing with his hands to avoid my glare. "Tyler, you can't listen to everything she says. I'm assuming it's because you're not a stay at home parent, right?" I asked even though, I clearly knew I was right. He just nodded his head, as he picked at his hands. I reached down and grabbed one of his hands, it's a bad habit he has. "She wasn't a stay at home mother, so she can't give you advice that she didn't take."

"You still love me right?" He asked just above a whisper, and I nodded my head. "Yes, I love you. Each day I love you more, and more. Whatever she said you have to just think of it as her giving advice on what she wished she did, not how you should be." I said, before kissing the top of his head, and pulling his hand up to kiss the back of his knuckles. "Besides, we are happy. If she thinks this was a bad idea just wait, and we'll prove it was exactly right for us. I love you." I said, before kissing his temple. "I love you, too." He said smiling up at me, before I leaned in for a kiss. I think this is the longest I've had to wait for a kiss, when I come home from work.

Next Week   
At the fire station 

"Well, I'm sure TK's ready to go home. He's been extra himself today." Judd said, before we both laughed. TK just stayed silent on the couch, which is weird for him. "Yeah, he was up and down constantly last night." I said, before turning and smiling at him. Which again, he didn't notice he was a little too busy staring off into space. "Yeah, I can imagine. That little fella must be starting to move around a bit. It must be frustrating from him, since he's always tried even with sleep." I nodded my head, and laughed along with Judd when he said that. "Yeah, I couldn't even imagine. Sadly, no kicks yet. Not that you could feel from touching it, but he can definitely feel them move." He just nodded his head, which I guess is the only answer. 

"Well, it'll happen soon enough. Hopefully, he hasn't driven you completely crazy yet." I just shook my head at that, because in all honesty this hasn't been bad at all. Okay, it hasn't been bad for me. He did have some awful morning sickness in the beginning, so I was up early with him. Those days where he calls wanting Taco Bell, or whatever I stop and get it. Even on the few nights where he wanted some random food at 2am, I didn't think it was all that bad. I know we still have a little while, but everything will be worth it. "Nope, he's been perfect." I said smiling again, as TK was just now turning his attention to us. Judd just rolled his eyes, before turning and walking away. 

"Baby, you okay? You've just been staring off into nothing for a while." I said as I sat down next to him, and he just nodded his head. "You sure?" I asked again, and this time he shook his head. Sometimes with him more questions is better, if you already know the answer. "Alright, what's the matter? You feel alright?" I asked and he nodded his head. "Okay, don't look at me like I'm crazy." He said, before grabbing my hand and guiding it to his now larger bump. He gently placed it on the side, and let his hand rest there holding mine in place. "Why would I think you're cra..." I went to ask, but I was immediately stopped when I felt the slightest kick against my hand. If it was any lighter I wouldn't of noticed it, but it actually happened because the kicks are still coming.

“Is that what I think it is?” I asked, even though my eyes didn’t leave where they were staring at my hand resting on the bump. “Yeah.” He said, kind of breathless as he laid his head on my shoulder. “Wow.” It’s the only response I could come up with, I was too focused on the little movements. We are just over half way there, 26 weeks down so 14 left. We have basically everything, we just haven’t finished the nursery and we haven’t settled on a name. We have a list, but we also are waiting to find out what the baby is. It was TK’s idea to wait, but it seems like he is ready to change his mind. Maybe within the next few weeks we’ll know, but who knows with him. “You okay?” I asked as I finally looked at him, and he just smiled and nodded his head. “Yeah, they are just pushing on everything so it feels a little uncomfortable.” He said, before smiling at me, and I just leaned over to kiss his forehead. 

A Few Weeks Later

I smiled as I passed TK my list, he finally asked if I had any baby names. I actually had a short list of them, but I think realistically there are only a couple he might consider. He didn’t really have any names picked out, and finally I brought up that we should probably decide on one, or at least start that discussion. “Luca, Cody, Wyatt,...” He said quietly as he read over the list, and finally he stopped at one. “Noah...” He said a little louder, before finally looking up at me. “Noah? You like that one?” I asked kind of unsure as to why he was stopped on that one. He nodded his head, as he set the list back down. “I like it, and I think that is enough name picking for today. We can save picking the middle for another day.”

“What about for a girl?” I asked because if I don’t he will never pick names. Either that, or it will be very rushed and a last minute decision. “Carmen Kennedy, If you like it obviously.” He said as he trailed off at the end, which sounded a bit mumbled. “Oh, so you have been thinking of names. Only girls names though, so you must think it’s a girl.” I said smiling down at him, and he just shook his head. “No, I don’t care if it’s a boy or girl. I just want them to be happy and healthy, same way you feel.” He said, and I just nodded my head. Every time someone asks that’s my answer, I don’t care just one that is happy and heathy. The rest is just unimportant right now. “It’s a nice name.” I said quietly, and he just laid his head onto my shoulder more. “Now, enough with names for today.”

It’s so ridiculous sometimes I just can’t help,but roll my eyes at him. Sure, it sounds rude, but it is just a given with him sometimes. Also, no me rolling my eyes doesn’t mean anything rude, or anything like that towards him. I guess in our relationship, we see it as a term of endearment. I didn’t used to roll my eyes, but after so many years together I picked up a few of his habits, even the ones I found slightly annoying in the beginning. Everything someone might find annoying about him, I usually find charming. “I’d rather not pick names right now, because then I’ll over think it and worry about if I picked the right name. Besides, we don’t even know what the baby is. Maybe, we should find out at the next appointment... if you want to I mean.” 

He said, before glancing up at me, and I just smiled. “Whatever you want, you know I’ll always give that to you.” I said, before wrapping my arms around him. “It was also your idea to wait to know. If you want to know, then we’ll know. Whatever will make you happy, well I’m all for it.” He sighed when I say that. “Ugh, I’m getting huge.” He groaned as he leaned more into me, as his hands rested on his bump. “No, you’re not. You’re so handsome, and you always will be to me.” I said as I kissed the top of his head. These are some of my favorite moments, just the quiet simple ones at home with him. “Thank you.” He mumbled, clearly tried. “I love you.” I said, before planting several kisses to his temple and top of his head. 

A Few Months Later  
TK’s point of view 

“Are you excited?” Marjan asked as we just finished eating, I came to the firehouse to visit. “About as excited as someone who hardly sleeps, and feels huge can be.” I said laughing a bit, as I slowly sat down on the couch. I could now feel the slight pain in my lower back, kind of like cramping. It’s been slowly getting worse for the last few hours. “Relax, you’re not big at all.” My dad said as he walked over to sit next to me. I couldn’t help, but roll my eyes. “I’ll just be happy, when the baby is here and I don’t feel huge anymore.” I said, as I sat with my hands on the now very large bump. Every so often, I could feel their little feet, or hands press against mine. Then that annoying lower back pain would return, but it’s nothing. “Well, I’ll be happy when I can finally meet my niece.” Marjan said, as she is still trying to find out what we are having. We didn’t tell anyone, besides our parents. “Nope, I’m not telling you. You’ll find out in just under 4 weeks, you can wait.” I said before, sighing as it was getting a little more painful as time went on. 

“Can someone help me up?” I asked, even though as soon as I asked I looked at my dad. He just shook his head, as he stood up to help me. “You’re so lucky you’re my favorite.” He said, when he finally got me up. “Don’t start that, you’ve always spoiled me.” He just nodded his head, as I started walking towards the bathroom. “I’ll be back, I have to pee again.” I said as I rolled my eyes, slowly making my way to the bathroom. I groaned loudly, when it was even more painful when I stood up. “You okay? TK?” My dad said, as both their eyes were set on me. I went to nodded my head, but it was interrupted by shorter amount of pain coursed through me. “Okay, TK. Let’s get you down to the car, Marjan go get Carlos.” Carlos is playing foosball, with the guys. He didn’t trust me to come alone, since I’m so close to my due date.

“Why I’m fine? It’s just Braxton Hicks contractions.” I said, and I know I’m being so unreasonable right now. “How long have they been going on?” My dad asked as he held my arm. “Since early this afternoon, but it’s fine.” I said, even though it clearly isn’t fine. Carlos, might just be a little mad when he finds out. “Kid, that’s been over 6 hours. It’s not normal for them to last this long, I know you don’t want to believe this. The baby is coming, so you really need to go to the hospital.” My dad said, and I felt more contractions hit. I groaned loudly, as I leaned over a bit. “Yeah, you need to go. Don’t fight me on this, everything will be just fine. So, let’s get you to the hospital.” I nodded my head, as I was still trying to focus on my breathing. 

“Hospital?” I heard Carlos asked, as he entered an area where he could hear this conversation. “Ty, you okay?” He asked as he quickly moved to my side. “Does your back still hurt?” He asked, clearly not catching on. “They’re contracts, I should of told you earlier. I’m sorry.” I said, as I felt my body tense up. “You’ve been having contractions all day, and didn’t tell me? Tyler... you know it’s for another time. We’ll talk about it later, let’s get you out to the car.” He said, even though I could clearly tell he wasn’t happy about not knowing. “Good idea.” I said with a bit of an attitude, like I usually would. “TK don’t push your lucky, we’re both not very happy with you right now. You should of told someone, not kept it to yourself.” My dad quickly added as they were helping me towards the stairs, ugh stairs. 

A Few Hours Later  
Carlos’ point of view 

I very quietly, and gently picked the small baby up when TK started falling asleep. He didn’t notice, and he really needs the sleep. That was a lot of work, even for me and all I did was watch. I don’t know how he did it, or anyone who has children did. It doesn’t look the most comfortable, but looking down at this innocent little face makes up for it. The baby is so small, and perfect. We made the most wonderful baby, who knows maybe we will have more. That thought definitely brought a smile to my face, and I know Tyler agrees with me. Let’s just hope, the baby is peaceful when they get a little older. Although I do have a feeling they will be centered with nothing, but love from all of us. 

I finally looked up when I heard the quiet knock on the door, before Owen walked in. They just got us settled into the room, so I figured Owen would be coming to visit soon. His face immediately light up, when he first saw the little baby in my arms. “Can I?” He asked as he motioned towards the baby, and I gently passed Owen the small child. “He is so prefect, and his little hand.” He said, as he awed at the baby in his hands. “Yeah, he looks so much like Tyler. You should see his eyes, they are already so green.” I said as I smiled to myself, as I sat down holding TK’s hand. “You two are going to do great, he’s definitely lucky to have you two as his parents.” Owen said, as he glanced up from the baby and at me holding TK’s hand. 

“Thank you, but if you wouldn’t of raised him so well we definitely would be in some trouble.” I said as I watch how my father in law stared lovingly down at the baby. “We both did good, I guess. So finally want to tell me the name of my grandson?” He asked, when he looked up at me, then back at the baby. “Noah, his name’s Noah.” He smiled at that, when I said it. “Noah Owen Reyes. I couldn’t think of anyone better to name him after.” I said, before laughing slightly at Owens shocked expression. “Seriously? You named him after me?” He asked as if we would have named him after someone else. “If it wasn’t for you, we wouldn’t of met. We wouldn’t be having a baby, so yeah it’s the least we could do. You’ve also been a father figure to me this whole time, and I can’t thank you enough for everything you do for me, and Tyler.” I said, before smiling at Owen as all he could do was nod his head.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TK gets left home alone with Noah, their son. Well, Noah learns a new word from TK, and it’s basically just a cute little story.

At Home  
TK's point of view 

"Would you stop worrying? We will be just fine, won't we bud" I asked Noah while he was having his breakfast, and I was on the phone with Carlos. He worries so much, I guess I get where he is coming from. I haven't been home alone with Noah, usually my dad comes over or someone else on the team. Dad and I always get the same days off, so he spends his days off with his grandson. Although, today everyone has to work, they are all covering shifts. So it just leaves me and little man, and everyone is worried.

"I know you worry, but you don't need to. We'll be just fine, and if we need anything I have most of Austin's first responders on speed dial." I said as I placed more cut up strawberries onto Noah's plate. "I love you more." I said smiling as Carlos said it first, and how I always have to start this little argument. "Well, I love you most." I laughed as he replied with "I'll let you win this one." That isn't usually how this ends, but he is probably heading out for patrol soon. "Be safe." I said, before ending the phone call.

Let's see what do I do for the next 7 hours, I know the obvious. I mean how do I keep myself occupied while Noah naps, and everything. Usually like I said someone is here, so we usually talk about calls or life whatever we feel like that day. I could always go up to the station and visit the team, but it's a lot to take Noah anywhere. The car seat is a huge hassle, and he gets bored of car rides. We also only let him watch a little bit of television during the day, well it was more of Carlos' rule. I'm actually glad we have that rule now, because he's a kid and he should be outside playing.

“Alright, are you all done?” I asked him as I did the hand sign for all done, and he did it back. When he was a baby the doctors thought he might have a slight hearing problem, so Carlos and I spent a lot of time just learning simple signs. This just happened to be one we learned, and Noah has just learned to do that sign when he’s done eating. It’s actually really adorable, but he is fine. He has no hearing problems, or any other types of problems. He is simply a happy, healthy baby. I smiled as I wiped his face and hands clean, as he kept trying to bite the rag in my hand or grab it from me. “Well, we can watch some paw patrol then you have to take a nap. Got it?” I asked him and he just nodded his head. 

A Few Hours Later

“Shit.” I said as I realize grabbing a hot pan wasn’t my best idea, I thought it had enough time to cool down obviously I was wrong. I grabbed an oven mitt and moved the hot pan, before walking over and running my hand under cold water. Noah just finished lunch, after his nap. He’s in playing with his building blocks right now, in his play area which is in a prefect viewing spot from in the kitchen and the living room. I’m gonna take Noah out to play in the yard when I finish cleaning up. I know you shouldn’t swear around kids, but I never do. No one swears around Noah, sure if he’s not around I will but if he is in the room or could hear me I don’t. 

You know cleaning can wait for his second nap, and that pan is still hot and I don’t want to burn my hand again. “Bud, you ready to go outside and play?” I asked as I dried off my hands, and waited for his answer. “Yes.” He said quietly, before he stood up. I reached up in the cabinet, and grabbed the sunscreen. He’s a baby, I don’t need him getting sunburnt. I heard something hit the ground softly, I’m assuming he dropped his Sippy cup. “Ch-it” I turned around as soon as I heard that. He couldn’t of picked up on it that quick, right? 

“Noah, baby what did you just say?” I asked, because I don’t want to be wrong. “Sh-I-t” he said sounding like it was sounded out instead of just being spoken. I’m in so much trouble, one day with me and he’s already swearing. “Buddy, listen to me.” I said, before crouching down so I was at his level while I talked to him. “You can’t say that word, it’s a very bad word... and papa is definitely going to kill me if he hears you say it.” I said and trailed off with the bit about Carlos, because there is no way he won’t be mad when he hears that. “Why?” He asked me with questioning eyes. “Well, it’s a big boy word. So you can’t say that, big boys shouldn’t even say it. It’s not a nice word, okay?” I said even though I couldn’t think of any better excuses.

“Are you mad?” He asked me as he stood there staring at the ground now, instead of at me. “No, I’m not mad. It’s just a very bad word, that we can’t be saying.” I said as I still looked at him, till I heard quiet sniffles. “Buddy, I’m not mad. We just don’t say that word, okay?” I said as I grabbed one of his tiny hands, and he silently nodded his head. “I love you.” I said, before I pulled him into a hug and stood up with him. He instantly wrapped his legs around me waist, and buried his face in the crook of my neck. “I love you, too.” He mumbled against me, which is one of the cutest things. He’s a little sensitive which I think is a good thing, Carlos even agrees with me. My mom said it’s because we baby him, but I’d rather have him be sensitive and know we love him. You know compared to him bottling everything up, and feeling like no one cares about him.

I had that life with my mom, and the same with my dad for a while. I really don’t want that for Noah, I want him to feel supported, and cared for like every child should. I just want everything for him that I never had, and I don’t want him to have those bad experience like I had. He shouldn’t have to listen to his parents yell at each other because of something involving him. That was the worst part my mom always brought me into the argument, and after they split up she blamed it on me mostly. Only to my face a few times, but mainly to her family and friends. In her mind I was the reason for her failed marriage, when really it was their issues nothing to do with me. 

Carlos and I don’t argue much, but we have argued a few times. When we do we don’t argue in front of Noah like my parents did, we go outside or wait for Noah to go with my dad somewhere. Usually we can talk it out, so it’s never really an argument just a disagreement. I have a feeling this might be an argument, but it was an honest mistake. “Alright, bud lets go outside and play for a bit.” I said as I carried him outside, fingers crossed that little conversation worked. I don’t exactly want Carlos knowing I swore in front of him,even though I didn’t mean to. “Alright, what do you wanna do?” I asked as I sat him down, and he just shrugged. 

“Noah, I’m not mad.” I said as I sat in front of him,fl finally he looked up at me. “You not?” I just shook my head when he asked. “Nope, I’m not mad. Have papa or I ever been mad at you?” I asked already knowing the answer, but still just wanting to hear from him. I know I’ve been mad, but not showing it. He is a toddler, so he is still learning you can’t ever actually be mad at him. “No. You love me lots. Papa love me too.” I smiled as I nodded my head, his eyes lit up when he said that. He absolutely adores Carlos, that’s his hero. My dad’s a little sad Noah always picks cops over firemen, like for Halloween he was a cop. Truthfully, I’m not mad about it. I think it’s adorable, if I’m being completely honest.   
“Exactly, so why would I be mad? It was a mistake, so we just won’t let it happen again.” I said as he nodded his head.

Later That Night

“You know it wasn’t as bad as you keep insisting it was, we had a great time. We played outside, watched some paw patrol, had a nap out on the hammock, and even had a few snacks. I say we did pretty good.” I told Carlos as we sat on the couch talking, while we watched Noah play with his blocks and his little action figures. “Well, that’s good. I’m glad you two had a nice time, but I’m a little sad you replaced me in the hammock so quick.” He said, and I could clearly hear the smile in his voice as I rested my head on his shoulder. “Well, we can always make room for another person if you wanted to join.” I said laughing at the end with him.

“So, dinner or take out tonight?” He asked even though I know he’s probably tried from work. He had a long day from what he has told me, and he’s still giving me the option. “What do you want?” I asked as I leaned up so I could see his face, when he looked very confused by me sitting up. “Whatever you wan..” He ended that sentence when I gave him my look of just give me a straight answer. “Okay, how about I just cook?” He asked, and I couldn’t help but roll my eyes. “You know you don’t have to, you had a long day at work.” I said because I can imagine he’s probably tired, and he cooks everyday. Maybe having someday where he doesn’t have to cook would be nice for him. “I know I don’t have to, but I enjoy it. Also you two absolutely love my cooking, so might as well just cook.” 

“How aren’t you tired?” I asked before I even thought about what I was asking him. “I’m just not, I’m just used to doing this everyday.” He said, before pulling me into his lap. You know I don’t have any complaints about sitting like this. “I know, but you go to work all day then you come home and play with Noah. You cook dinner, and you help me put Noah to bed and everything, and you still have enough energy to spend time with me. I just don’t know how you can do that.” I sighed as I buried my face in his neck, while he wrapped his arms around my waist. “Well, I make time for the priorities in my life. Which is the two of you, not even my job is going to be high than you two.” 

7 years with him, and 3 of those we’ve been married he always says exactly the right things. “I love you.” I said, before sighing quietly. “I love you, too.” He said back, and I’m just glad Noah is going to bed soon. I can’t wait to have my time with him, if you know what I mean. “Sh-it” I heard Noah say from his play area, and I felt Carlos tense up. “T.K., did he just say what I thought he did?” Carlos asked, and I didn’t even open my eyes. “Yes.” Just a simple one word answer. “Where did he learn that?” Carlos asked, and here goes explaining this. “He learned it from me, I said it when I burnt my hand. I didn’t mean to, it just slipped out.”

“Noah, come here please.” Carlos said, and moved me so I beside him again. Noah slowly got up, on his still wobbly chunky legs. “Papa, look.” Noah said trying to show Carlos the LEGO creation he just made. “That can wait just a few minutes, we have to have a little chat. So let’s set this down, and after you can show me your creation.” He said, before Noah handed him the LEGOs which he just set on the table. Noah quickly climbed up into Carlos’ lap, so they could talk. This is actually how Noah has always been, he wants to always be sitting with Carlos. “Listen buddy, that word isn’t a nice word. It hurts people feelings when you say that, and you don’t want to do that right?” 

Noah shock his head, and started back at Carlos. “Good, so we won’t use that word anymore. It makes papa, and dad very sad when you use that word.” Carlos explains to Noah, and shocking he seemed to completely understand. “I don’t say it no more.” Noah said as he smiled at Carlos and I. “Good, can papa have a hug?” He asked knowing that Noah wouldn’t ever say no. Noah completely flung himself into Carlos, and wrapped his arms around his neck. I couldn’t help, but smile at my two boys. “Alright, you ready to show dad and I what you made?” He asked when they pulled out of the hug, and Noah eagerly nodded his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed. Feel free to leave a like, or comment. I do also take requests, so if you have any leave them in the comments. I will get to the requests as soon as possible. Thank you!


	13. Having My Baby II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically a few extra bits of pregnant TK, because let’s face it he can be kind of dramatic. So here is very dramatic TK, and Carlos just trying to do his best. Enjoy, and thank you for reading.

8 Months   
TK's point of view 

"TK how are you doing dear?" Carlos' mom asked when she sat down across from us on the couch. "I'm pretty good, other than bed rest is boring. How are you?" I asked, and I'm still kind of shocked she's here. I know she told us she was coming, but we both completely forgot. We were kind of getting it on in the living room, I'm so glad she knocked instead of using the key Carlos gave her. "I'm doing pretty good, so how is my grand baby doing?" She asked as I was resting my hands on my very huge belly, as I leaning against Carlos.

"Well, he's doing pretty good. He's probably getting really cramped in there, but he's doing good. I'm just glad he's small for an average baby." I said smiled down where my hands were resting, and Carlos' was resting on my thigh. "Well, any new ultrasound pictures?" She asked, because every ultrasound appointment we have she always asks to see the pictures. "Yeah, let me go get them. I'll grab drinks while I'm up, you want anything?" I asked as I forced myself off the couch, and Carlos quickly got up with me.

"Ty, let me go get them. You want a water? Mom, what would you like?" Carlos said as he walked over to the back side of the couch. "Water is fine." His mom said, and I was still just shocked by him not letting me get something. "No, Carlos I can get it." I said, probably sounding whiny. "Ty, just sit down." He said as he gestured for me to sit back down. I know this shouldn't make me mad, but it's really pissing me off. "No, just let me get it. I'm not completely useless." I said as I crossed my arms over my chest, looking like an angry two year old.

"Tyler, just sit down. You're supposed to be on bed rest, just let me get it." He said, which any rational person would agree with, but not me currently. "No." I said pretty loudly, and all he did was sigh. "Tyler, you don't want to disappoint me right?" He asked and he knows that's a bad question to ask any Omega. I sighed quietly, and shook my head before sitting down. I sighed as I tried getting comfortable again, which isn't an easy task anymore.

That Night  
Carlos' Point Of View 

"I'm sorry I don't listen."I heard TK mumble when I walked into our bedroom, after I walked my mom out to her car. "What's the matter?" I asked as I walked over to the dresser to grab some pajamas, and I didn't hear what he said. "I'm sorry I disappoint you." I heard him mumbling something else, and I still couldn't understand him. Do I just say okay? I mean I can't ask him again, he'll get upset and think I'm ignoring him when he talks. We already had that problem twice, I don't wanna have that problem a third time. 

"Okay, I'm going to go check the windows and everything. Do you need anything from the kitchen, while I'm out there?" I asked, and completely ignored what he had mumbled. "No, I'm good." He said more quiet that time, but I could understand him. "Okay, babe I'll be right back." I said as I finished putting on my shirt, and left the room. Let's see I need two bottles of water, one for me and one for him. I've learned he always says I'm good, and an hour later ends up asking for one. I also need to grab his big bag of sour skittles, because he has been craving those every night for the past two weeks at two in the morning. 

I sighed as I walked back into our room, and he hasn't moved he's still sitting on the edge of the bed. That's when I heard the quiet sniffles, as I was walking to his side to put his water and skittles down. I set those down, before kneeling in front of him. "Ty, baby what's the matter?" I asked as I gently rubbed his arm. "I di-sa-point you." He cried, as he leaned down and wrapped his arms around my neck so he could bury his face in my neck. 

"Baby, no you don't. I'm sorry I used that word earlier, I know it's not fair." I said quietly as I gently rubbed his back, while he cried. I know he hates that word, but sometimes it's the only way to make him listen. "I'm sorry I-I don't listen." He said hiccuping a few times. "Baby, you don't have to listen to me. I know I shouldn't use that word, but you're on bed rest. You shouldn't be up walking around, you should be in bed for the baby." I said as I finally shift up, so I could sit on the bed instead of in that awkward position I was in.

"I know bed rest must be boring, but you need to listen to the doctor about this. It will all be worth it in the end right?" I asked him, as he finally seemed to be calmed down. He always manages to get the worst of everything. He gets shot his organs start shutting down, and he goes into a coma. He gets pregnant and he has awful mood swings, and now bed rest. Nothing ever seems to go his way, and it hurts to see him crying so often. "Yeah.." I heard him mumble against me, before nodding his head. You know only 8 weeks left, we can last that long hopefully. 

8 Months And Two Weeks 

"Okay, babe I couldn't find the exact fruit snacks you wanted. They didn't have any Scooby doo fruit snacks, so I just got the sponge bob ones." I said as I walked inside, which I just left not even half an hour ago. TK had some craving, so I went out to the store to get what he wanted. It's not the first time, and more than likely it won't be the last time. Truthfully it hasn't been too bad, just the random cravings on very rare occasions. Normally I get lucky and we actually have what he wants in the snack cabinet, but today wasn't one of those days.

"Why do you hate me?" He asked as soon as I came into view of him. "I don't hate you, why would you think that?" I said back, clearly I don't understand what's happening here. "You do, you ha-a-te me. You wa-an-t me to-o g-et sick." He said as he cried, actually it was more like a sob. He has himself wrapped in nearly every blanket and pillow in this house. Okay, maybe I am trying to make this pregnancy sound better than it actually is. "Ty, you know that's not true. Why would I want you to get sick?" I asked calmly as I sat down next to him, or I guess as close as next to him as I could get. 

"You know th-o-se fr-ui-t sna-ck-s ma-ke me s-I-ck." He continued to cry, but now he turned and buried his face in my chest. "An-nd yo-u took my fa-vori-te sweatsh-ir-t. You kno-w I'm fre-ez-ing." He cried as he dug his fingers into the fabric of my APD sweatshirt I was wearing. It also just so happens to be his favorite sweatshirt. "Ty, something has to be yours if you're going to claim it as your favorite." For an Omega he's really possessive, which I guess could also be from being an only child. I have no problem with it, but he does manage to take every one of my comfortable sweatshirts. I just hope he doesn’t start crying even worse, because the sweatshirt fits him more tight now. Instead of kind of baggy, it’s now tight due to the larger stomach. 

"We're married. What's yours is mine, so your sweatshirt is mine too." He said as he looked up at me with a pouty expression, only hiccuping a few times while talking. "Okay, I guess you have a point." I said smiling at him, before kissing those pouty lips a few times. "Also, I'm really pregnant so let me be selfish just a little bit." He said as he looked up at me, and I just smiled at him before kissing his forehead. "I can live with that, do you want your sweatshirt back?" I asked putting extra emphasis on "your" to make it stand out. He just nodded his head, as he sat up for me to take it off. You know only 6 weeks left, that's it. I can handle 6 weeks, since he's doing all the hard work. 

"Also, the Scooby doo fruit snacks are more gummy and chewy. The sponge bob fruit snacks are too dry, and not gummy like." He mumbled to himself, after he put on my sweatshirt. I just looked at him, almost asking if he was being serious. "You know, just for future knowledge." He added on as he smiled at me, so I just leaned down and kissed his forehead. Like I already said, only 6 weeks. I can hope for an early arrival, but also the idea of having a child still worries me. I guess I'll just take the 6 weeks, so I can finish mentally preparing. "I love you." I said, before standing up since I should really start making dinner. "I love you, too." 

Two Weeks Later  
During Labor

"I hate you, so much!" He yelled as another contraction hit, and by the sounds of it they are just getting more painful. "I'm sorry, but you should really focus on your breathing. In and out, okay." I said as I just ignored what he said to me. I know he's in pain, so it's understandable. "Don't tell me what to do. God, your voice is so annoying." He said to me, and like I said he's in pain so it's fine. The nurse looked at us, she couldn't believe what she was hearing and I didn't say anything back to him. I pulled his hand that I was holding up enough so I could kiss the back of it a few times. 

"You're never touching me again!" He yelled again, and the nurse continued to stare. She probably couldn't believe how TK was acting, and how I didn't even care that he was saying these things. "I'm going to cut it off. You got it?" He yelled at me, and I know exactly what he means by it. That isn't a good thought, it's really uncomfortable to think about that. I wish they could of given him stronger pain medication, but they only had a few options for non-opioid based. They did give him the strongest they had, but it clearly didn't help to much. 

"I'm so glad you're not normally like this." I mumble, before kissing his forehead. You know I hate to admit this, but an alpha can only handle so much of their omega talking back. Even me and I hate admitting that, because I wasn't raised to be like that. I was raised to respect them and treat them decent, which I do it's just after so much it gets to me. T.K. knows this about me, because I do get very possessive sometimes. "Why are you being mean?" 

He asked me as he looked up at me with tearful eyes. "I'm not trying to be mean, I'm sorry. I know you're in a lot of pain." I said, because I really should feel bad for saying that. "I'm sorry, I know I was being mean too. You're voice is really nice, and soft. I don't know if I ever told you that." He said as he reached out, and held my face gently. "I love you." He mumbled to me, and I just nodded my head. "I love you,too." 

An Hour Later

"Love your doing great." I said as I continued to wipe his face as a mixture of tears and sweat came down it. "No, 'Los I can't. Please, make it stop! 'Los!" He yelled as he tightened his grip on my hand. "I can't do it. Please." He sobbed out as he looked up to me with pleading eyes. "Tyler you're doing fine, just a few more pushes and your baby will be here." The doctor added in as she could see the hard place I was put in. "Love, just breath. I'm right here, you can do this." I said as I kissed his forehead, before he shook his head. "I can't do it anymore." He continued crying as he turned his face sideways to move towards me the best he could. 

"Tyler, I need you to just finish this or we'll start having all sorts of problems with the baby. You don't want that, so just a few more." The doctor tried reasoning, and that just worried me. It did get T.K. to agree thankfully. "A few more big pushes, and it will all be over." The doctor said right before another contraction hit. 

I went kind of absent minded, after that conversation. I couldn't stop everything my mind was thinking, and it just made me realize how real this was. All these long hard months we're leading up to this, meeting our child. In only a matter of a few minutes I'll be able to hold my baby, and soothe them while they wake up at night. T.K. will be able to sleep peacefully, and I'll finally be able to really help him with the baby.

I was brought out of my thoughts by a loud cry ringing out in the room. "Looks like we just added another person to the party." The doctor said as she was hold the small child. "Dad, would you like to cut the cord?" She asked as the nurse waited near by with the blanket, and everything they needed to clean him up a bit. I nodded my head as she passed my the scissor like tool, the next few minutes was just a blur. 

"Alright, here's your healthy baby boy." The doctor said as she placed the baby against Tyler's chest, as I stood on the other side of his bed. "Hi baby. You are so handsome." T.K. said as he looked down at that little face, as a few tears rolled down his face. " we have a son, a little boy." He said smiling at me as he reached his hand up to wipe the few tears around my eyes. "I love you." I said as I leaned down to plant several kisses to his forehead. "I love you, so much." He said as we stared down at our child. The new addition to our family, the life we created together.

Sure it was a pretty a difficult few months, but in my eyes it was definitely worth it. Give it a few months he'll probably want another, but truthfully I don't know how many kids he wants. I would be fine with one, or a few more. I don't want any outrageous number, but he might only want one. Owen wants as many grandkids as we are willing to give him, so his opinion is out. I think two would be a good number, but like I said T.K. kind of has to be the judge of that.

A Few Hours Later

"Hi, love how are you feeling?" I said as I moved to stand by him, as I grabbed his hand. "Where's the baby? 'Los I want my baby." He said pouting up at me, as he hadn't noticed Owen with the baby. "Hold on, can you pay attention to me for a few minutes?" I said as I sat next to him on his bed. "Sorry, but is he Okay? The baby is fine, right?" He asked, as he tried getting up. "Yes, he is just fine. You need to lay down, okay just relax. How do you feel?" I asked, before kissing the back of his hand. "I feel like you probably would expect." He said sighing as he rubbed the back of my hand. 

"Are you in pain at all?" I asked ready to go get a nurse to check everything out, because he tends to just deal with things like pain. "No, not right now. Now can I see him? Please 'Los." He asked again as he pouted again. I just smiled at him. "I love you, so much." I said laughing a bit, as he smiled at me. "I love you, too." He said leaning up a but, and wincing. I leaned down to fill the space between us, as I pulled him into a kiss.

"Alright, love here he is." I said as I gently went to pass the baby over. " 'Los look at his little sweet face. He has your no-nose. He's per-perfect." He said as he started crying over the baby. "Baby, calm down." I said as I wipe the few tears on his face. "But Car-rl-os he's pe-perfect." I smiled at him as he was smiling down at our little man. "Yes, I know Ty. He is absolutely perfect."

A Few Days Later  
At Home

Okay, let's just say it's been a pretty big adjustment. Noah sleeps most of the time which isn't the problem, it's T.K. He's not really a problem, he's just extra clingy. I did expect that, since it is a common thing for Omegas after giving birth. They are just extra tried, and clingy. This isn't my problem, it's he's extra whiny. Every time I get up either out of bed, or off the couch he cries. I get up to make dinner, scratch that to get our food we had delivered and he cries. He just needs all of my attention, constantly which I have no problem with. The doctors say he should be back to feeling normal within 7-10 days. 

"Ty, you have to let me up." I said quietly as I heard the baby whine a bit on the monitor. He didn't give me a real answer, all I got was a annoyed groan. "Tyler, let me up. I'll be right back, I promise." I sighed as he still made no movement, which I guess it's because he's tired. It would be fine, but the baby started crying. "Listen this act was cute when we first came home, now it's starting to ware thin. The baby is crying and you're not letting me up." I said finally having enough of his act. I know I sound like such a jerk, but he does this every time. Even when the baby is crying he won't let me up, so the baby just lays there crying for a few minutes. 

"I'm sorry." He said quietly as he sat up, so I could sneak out from underneath him. "It's fine, you didn't do anything wrong. I'll be right back, I promise." I said, before quickly leaving the living room and headed to where Noah was fussing. I don't know what is actually wrong with him, not in a mean way or anything. I just mean he isn't acting like himself, I know he did just have the baby but it more than that. I have tried asking him, but he just ignores my question, or answers with a plain answer. I know something's wrong, but I can't do anything about it. I hate prying into things he's not ready to talk about, but I'd rather talk about this one now.

"Hey, handsome." I said as soon as I walked over to Noah, it's time to eat. He usually wakes up to eat, get a diaper change, then he goes right back to bed. "Alright, let's get you something to eat. We'll take you to sit with dad, while I make a bottle. How's that sound?" I said as we walked back towards the couch where TK was laying. I haven't really let TK do anything, since he's been home. He just gets to pick if he is laying on the couch, or in bed that day. I've been doing everything, which is exactly what I want to do. When I make dinner he comes and sits on the couch and watches me, because he's having his separation problems right now.

"Alright, here you go. I'm gonna make a bottle really quick, and then when I come back I'll stay here for a while." I said as I passed TK the baby, which he gladly took. I smiled at him as he just went back to relaxing with his eyes closed, I leaned down and kissed his forehead before heading into the kitchen. I know this is going to be a big adjustment, with TK and with the baby. Also all the company we'll have for the next week or two, well that's going to take some getting used to. Now I'm worried for when I have to go back to work, how is he going to handle being home with Noah? He'll still be healing, so he's going to have a hard enough time just himself. 

"Carlos could you hurry up with the bottle?" He asked me as I just stood there shaking the bottle, probably way longer than I think I've been shaking it. "Yeah, sorry." I said quietly, as I walked back into the living room to get Noah, so I could feed him. I sighed pretty content, when I sat down. Instead of TK immediately passing off Noah, he held his hand out for the bottle. "Oh, you want to feed him?" I asked, because I pretty surprised by that. He's hardly opened his eyes since we've been home, so him wanting to do anything was surprising.

"Well, can't I?" He asked kind of quietly. "Yeah, I just know you've been tired. I wasn't sure you were up for that." I said, before passing the bottle to him. He didn't really reply to that, he just grabbed the bottle and started feeding Noah. "You know it's so weird to have a baby now, and not having to pee every five minutes." He said, before glancing up at me. "Yeah, it's an adjustment. I would imagine finally being able to sleep is good." I said as I wrapped my arm around him, and he leaned more into me. "Yeah, sleeping has been great." He said with this big grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you! I hope you enjoyed the new one shot. If you have any requests go ahead and leave them below, I’ll get to them as soon as possible. Once again thank you for reading, I hope you are enjoying my one shot book.


	14. Wisdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically this is TK getting his wisdom teeth removed, because his didn’t grow in till later in life. So Carlos takes him, since he’s such a sweet, caring boyfriend. Also it’s the first(and second) I love for them. I hope you enjoy.

In the waiting room

Tk's point of view 

Carlos being the amazing, sweet boyfriend he is, well he decided he would take me to my appointment. "Los , is it gonna hurt?" I asked him while I looked up at him, we had just sat down at the orthodontist. I'm getting my wisdom teeth removed, and he never had to. His teeth grew in like they should of, and mine well are all messed up. It does suck that I waited all this time thinking mine where never going to grow, then suddenly at the old age of 28 here they are. "Baby, it's gonna be fine." I shook my head. "No, Its not. It's gonna hurt a lot people always say it hurts." He shook his head. 

"I don't know, but you're a big boy. I'm sure you can handle it." I'm really nervous, and I can tell he is getting frustrated with my rapid fire questions. Okay, maybe he's not actually getting annoyed it's just my anxiety making me think that. "Maybe I'll call Marjan, she had hers removed only a few years ago. She'll know, right?" She would know how painful it is. He just shook his head at me. "Tyler, you are gonna be just fine. Okay? Just calm down a little. It will be over, before you know it." I nodded my head, and in came a blond lady. "Tyler Kennedy?" She half stated, and half questioned. Carlos stood up, before reaching his hand out for me to take. "Come on, it will be just fine. I'll be here when you wake up, Okay?" I nodded my head, as we just made it into the back room where they give you the medicine to make you sleep.

Half an hour later

Carlos' point of view 

I walked into the room, and see a very obvious drugged Ty. They still gave him an aesthetic, but they made sure he was allowed to have that kind. He wanted them to know that he was a recovering addict, so they wouldn't give him anything that could set him back. He was just waking up, but you could definitely tell he was definitely on something. It was kind of cute to say the least. I walked in, and sat in the chair next to him, and grabbed his hand. "Hey, how are you feeling?" I asked as I moved a few pieces of hair out of his face. He just kind of lifted his hand, that I was holding. He just look at our hands with a questioning look. "Are you my husband?" I just laughed a little, while shaking my head. "No, not yet anyways." He looked kind of shocked. 

"But, I don't even have a ring." I smiled at him. "No, you don't." He just looked at me. "Why? Don't you love me?" I just rolled my eyes at him. "Yes, I do love you, a lot. We are just young right now, okay? But eventually it will happen." He nodded his head, and I'm guessing completely forgetting our conversation. After a few minutes of him just playing with my hand, I asked again. "How are you feeling?" He just nodded his head, as he lifted his other hand. "I feel so... woah.." He stopped mid sentence to watch as he moved his hand around. "I want vegan tacos so bad." He sighed to himself, and to me. It was a mumbled mess, and I could hardly understand what he said. "No, you can't have anything like that right now." He gave me this little angry look, before sighing to himself. 

The angry look quick turned to pout. "You're mean." He mumbled quietly, and I just shook my head. I smiled sweetly at him, before he turned his head, and saw his teeth they had removed in a jar on the table. "What's that?" It took me a second to understand what he said, because he had gauze in his mouth. "Oh, you mean your teeth." As soon as I said that he turned to me, and started crying. "Honey, what's the matter?" I said as I wiped his face for him. "They took m... my te.. tee... teeth. Ho...how can I e..eat n..now?" He was a full on sobbing mess, my poor baby. "No, baby they just removed the ones that weren't good. They were hurting you, now you will feel better since they are gone." He then looked up at me, and the water works had been shut off. "Those are mean teeth?" I nodded my head, and smiled at him. "Yes, those were very mean teeth." He nodded his head, as he wiped his face with one hand. 

He leaned back, and closed his eyes for a minute. He now had his free hand resting on my face, and he had this cute little smile on his face. "Ty, you need to keep your eyes open, Alright?" I said, before kissing the back of his hand as his eyes opened. He just looked up at me for a minute, before he said anything. "You know you're very attractive. I'm gonna marry you. We are going to get married!" He yelled the last part, with this huge grin on his face. I nodded my head, as I smiled down at him. "Thank you, and yes eventually we will get married." He smiled to himself, as he took his hand from my face and placed on our intertwined hands. 

"You know who else is attractive? I wouldn't marry him though." He said, as he played with my fingers. This could be good, I just wanna see what he says. "Alright, who else is attractive?" I asked honestly kind of curious. "Roger.... That guy with the blond hair, and super pretty eyes. He's not my type, but you are..... woah your eyes are so pretty." He said as he moved his hand back to hold my face, and I was just taking in the fact that he thought Roger was attractive. "You mean Roger as in my partner at work?" He nodded his head, when I asked. "Sure, I don't know. Your eyes are so pretty look at me..." he said trailing off as he sat up to get right in my face to stare deeply into my dark hazel, almost brown eyes. "Pretty..." He mumbled as he kept eye contact with me.

In the car

"Ty, come on you have to stay awake." He nodded his head as he still had his eyes closed. Finally he looked over at me, and looked confused. "Where are we going?" He asked as he looked around. "We are going home, so you can sleep." He nodded his head, and he got really quiet for a few minutes. I took a quick glance at him to see him staring at me. "Woah, your hair is so nice." He said, before reaching up, and running his hands all over my freshly done hair. "It's so soft." He stopped after a few minutes, and was staring at his hands. "My hands are so .... fa....fat" He was crying again. "No, don't be silly of course there not." Then he looked into the mirror in the car, as he started crying even more. 

"I'm so... ug..ugl..ugly. I look so st..stup..stupid." He has never been the most confident person. "No, you look handsome. You look very handsome right now." I said as I reached over to grab his hand, and kissed the back of it. Shockingly it got quiet for a few minutes, till he finally started talking. "I have a question?" He asked with a little smirk on his face, great this should be good. "Alright, What is your question?" I asked as I continued to drive, I thought it would be like a normal question to ask. "You want me to suck your cock while you drive?" I just shook my head. "No, I think I'm good. Thank you." He immediately dropped his smirk, and turned back to the window. "See, I'm ugly." 

I shook my head, and sighed. "No you're not ugly. I'm just driving, and we need to be safe. Also you're not supposed to suck anything for a while." He didn't really get my joke at the end, but whatever he did drop that subject, or so I thought. "So are you like saving yourself for marriage? Is that why?" I just nodded my head. "Yeah, that's totally it." I said, before smiling at him. I heard him mumble to himself. "You are kind of weird." I just shook my head, and pretended like I didn't just hear that. He was kind of quiet after that, it didn't last long. I looked back over, and he was taking the bloody gauze out of his mouth. 

"Tyler, you put that back in your mouth." He just shook his head. "No, I don't need it. See." He said, before opening his mouth. Sure enough it had blood in it, and a little come out of his mouth, and onto his shirt. "I'm dying. I'm gonna bleed to death." I just shook my head, and Thank god I was right next to an empty parking lot. I pulled over, and took the gauze from him to put it back in his mouth. He was just grinning at me, he was so high. "There, now keep it in your mouth." I said to him, before he made a smart comment. "You can't make me." He is never like this, he's just super high. Okay, sometimes he can be like that, but not normally. "Tyler." I said sternly as I was hoping he would listen. 

"Okay.... daddy." I just shook my head at him. "Don't call me that, it sounds gross." He laughed a little. "And what if I don't listen daddy, will you punish me?" He asked me, and completely mumbled the whole thing. "Tyler Kennedy." He just laughed to himself, before becoming completely interested by the buttons on the door. He was pretty entertained by the buttons, then he just got upset again. "I want my dad. I miss him. I wanna see my family...." He said as looked over at me, poor baby is so upset about this. 

"Ty, they will be over later. Right now they are at work." As soon as I said that he put his head in his hands, and started crying again. So I gently rubbed his back in a soothing way. "Don't cry, they will come see you later." He looked at me, before asking. "Can we call my dad? Please." He said while sniffing. I sighed, before nodding my head. "I guess, but only for a few minutes, because he is at work." He immediately smiled at me, completely forgetting that he was crying for really no reason. We are calling on his phone so hopefully he won't be mad if we disturb him at work, he will be my father in-law one day and I don't want him to hate me for whatever reason.

Caller ID ~Dad👨🚒  
"Hello?"  
"Dad!"  
"Hey, bud. Hi Carlos."   
"Hi. He was upset,and wanted to talk to you, so I let him call you. Hopefully we didn't interrupt anything."  
"No, you're fine. I was just finishing paperwork, so how did it go?"  
"Awful, and Los is being mean to me. He won't let me eat anything, he's gonna starve me."  
"I am not, I have been good to him, like always. The doctor told you no eating, not me."  
"I believe Carlos, he's probably a hand full."  
"I'm not a hand full, jerk. Everyone is being so mean, and I just want to go to bed. And maybe cry a little bit, too."  
"I'm sorry bud, but listen to him, he's trying to help you. It must really be awful, but I'll see you later today."  
"Can you bring me vegan tacos?"  
"No, I can't. Maybe if you're nice, Carlos will give you some ice cream or something."  
"Really? Will you?"   
"Yes, Ty I'll give you some ice cream. I have your favorite ice cream at home."  
"I love you, a lot."  
"Alright, I'll talk to you guys later. Bye, and Reyes have fun."  
End call

A few hours later

Once we got home, I had to carry him into the house, because he fell asleep. So I brought him in, and laid him on the couch to sleep for a while. I was sitting in the kitchen just finishing lunch, when I heard a soft cry of my name from the living room. I walked into the living room to see him curled up on the couch with the blanket I covered him up with. I walked over to him, before crouching down next to him. "Hey, sleepyhead." He reached out, and was holding my face. "How are you feeling now?" I said as I removed his hands from my face to hold them. "Hurts." He whimpered out. 

"I know baby, you were very brave. Do you need anything?" I asked, before kissing the back of his hand. "Los." He said, before tightening his grip on my hands. "Yes?" I said smiling at him. "I want Los." He mumbled to himself, still being tired. "I'm here." I said, while smiling, and running my fingers through his messy hair. "Cuddle." He mumbled, which was slightly easier to understand now. I sighed, before kissing his forehead, and laying down next to him. I climbed in next to him, and he immediately wrapped himself around me. 

"My favorite." He whispered burring his face into my chest. He's being so sweet right now, he normally is a little sweetheart. Earlier, he wasn't exactly the sweetest. "I love you." He mumbled, as I kissed his forehead. "I love you, too." I whisper while he was hiding his face in my chest. I smiled down at him, before closing my eyes. "Okay." He mumbled back, already half asleep. That's the first I love you he's ever said to me, I know he means it when he says somethings. He just has a problem with those three words, which I completely understand. 

It doesn't change the fact that it definitely put a smile on my face. I just wish it was him saying it, not him saying to because of the medication. We are already at a year and a half, hopefully I can say it soon. I don't want to say it, and completely scare him off. I don't think it would happen now, but it would definitely freak him out. I guess I'm really just waiting to hear him say it first, so I know it's a good time for him. I really just want to make him comfortable, and happy. 

The next morning

"Good morning handsome." I heard him mumble to me, as he rubbed his nose against mine. I smiled warmly at him, when I opened my eyes even though his eyes had yet to be opened. "Morning, How are you feeling?" I asked as I kissed his forehead. "Fine..." I nodded my head, as I leaned down to plant another kiss on his forehead. He opened his eyes, and looked up at me. "Hi..." He said moving a little closer to my lips, as he smiled at me. "Hi.." I said as I leaned in, and closed the gap between us. I leaned back, and smiled at him. "Do you remember anything you said yesterday?" 

He shook his head as he looked up at me, questioning. I just can't stop thinking about those comments he made. I also can't help thinking about him saying he loves me, even though I know it's probably from the medicine he was given. "Why are you asking?" He paused for a minute, befote looking at me again. "God, did I say something embarrassing?" I just nodded a little, and he sighed before laying his head on my chest. "How bad was it?" I shrugged my shoulders. 

"Carlos..." I nodded my head. "Fine, it was pretty bad.... Do you want to get married?" I asked the last part quietly. "Did I really bring that up?" I just kind of nodded my head. He used to be really touchy on this subject, but he's been warming up recently. "Yeah, you did. Would you answer my question? I mean we have never actually talked about this." He Just buried his face deeped into my chest. "Los, I want to marry you.... One day. Not now, so please don't ask me, yet." I smiled at him, as he went on about this. "Okay, I wasn't going to ask yet. I mean we have only been dating for a year, there is no reason to rush." He nodded his head, as he looked up at me this time. 

"What else did I say?" I smirked down at him. "Do you really want to know?" He nodded his head, as he sat up. He leaned against the headboard waiting for me to answer him. "Well, What do you want first the sexual comments, or just the things you would consider embarrassing?" His face went completely red, after I said that. He covered his face with his hands, as he shook his head. "Did I really say sexual stuff?" He mumbled into his hands, and I just nodded my head. He never gets embarrassed, but I guess it makes since because it wasn't him saying it, it was the medicine.

"Yeah, you kept calling me daddy which is kind of kinky. Also when I was driving you kept asking to suck me off." I said, and he wrapped himself in his arms and hid his face. "I can't believe I.... oh my god." He got very quiet for a few minutes, so I continued. "Yeah, you asked if I was saving myself for marriage, because I wouldn't let you give me a blowjob. So I said yes, because you were just crying and I hate seeing you upset. Then you called me weird." He shook his head, as he finally looked up at me. Normally he wouldn't be embarrassed he would have some cocky comment to make, like 'well, at least I look good?' 

"I'm sorry. I jus..." I didn't let him finish what he was saying, as I pulled him into a kiss. When we pulled apart, we kept our foreheads against each other's. "Don't worry about it, you where pretty cute all out of it. Beside the sexy comments were just funny." I said as I smiled at him, when he's face was still pretty red. "No one saw me like that, right?" He asked suddenly remembering that they were supposed to stop by. I just shook my head, as he let out a sigh of relief. "No, they called and I just said you were still pretty out of it. So they said they would just wait to see you." 

A few hours later

"Los, you are being so quiet. What's the matter?" Ty asked me, as we sat on the couch. His head resting in my lap, as I run my fingers through his hair. "I'm just doing some thinking about what you said yesterday." He shook his head, as he sat up to look at me. "Alright, let's hear it. Everything I said yesterday can't be taken seriously, I mean I was so out of it." I nodded my head, as he said that. "Do you think my eyes are pretty?" He nodded his head. "Of course, I think your eyes are pretty. I could stare into them forever." I nodded my head, as he said that. 

"Do you think Roger is attractive?" I said that a little more quiet, as I looked more at our hands he had linked together instead of at him. "He is nothing, compared to you. I mean I guess I could see why people might find him attractive, but why?" He asked me, and I finally looked up to meet his eyes. "Because, You said he was really attractive yesterday. I just can't stop feeling li...." He leaned forward connecting our lips, and he shifted a bit. He was no longer sitting next to me, he was now straddling my thighs. 

When we finally pulled apart, he wouldn't let me drop eye contact. "Stop thinking that. I love you, if I didn't I wouldn't be here. Sure, he is attractive, but in my opinion he doesn't hold anything compared to you. You are so wildly sexy, and amazing in my mind. He could never, ever even start to compare to you. So stop thinking that about yourself, right now. I've never felt this way about anyone, besides you. Not even someones looks are going to be better, than you .Got it? Also, I have no clue what I would do without you." I nodded my head, as he smiled at me after he finished talking.

"You love me?" I asked shocked that he said that now, while he isn't completely out of it. "Yes, I do." He said quietly now he's the one avoiding my eye contact. "You don't have to say it back obviously, I just wanted you to know. I mean I get it if you don..." I didn't give him time to finish, before our lips are crashing together. I guess I couldn't help myself, and I'm so glad he finally said something about it. 

"I love you, Ty." I said, before giving him a few extra pecks. "Well, it took you long enough.." He said, before trailing off as he laid his head on my shoulder. "Took me? I was waiting so I didn't scare you. I wanted you to be comfortable." I said, not understanding why he thought that. "Well, maybe I was waiting for you." He said, before sitting up to grin at me. "Well, I guess I'll start doing things when I think it's right. You know, instead of waiting." I said, as I leaned in to kiss I his neck, quickly. "Sounds like a wonderful idea."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. I do take requests so if you have any feel free to leave them below, and I’ll get to them as soon as possible. Thank you!


	15. Best friends or Lovers III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically I wrote another part to my Tarlos high school AU. I know, annoying but i liked the idea that a friend of my requested so I wrote it. I know everyone is probably annoyed with this idea already, but Leah requested it and I didn’t hav ether heart to say no. So here you are.

At lunch  
TK’s point of view

I just sat down at my lunch table with my friends, Emma, Megan, and Sam. Yes they are all girls, get over it. Carlos had to stay late in gym class today, but he should be done pretty soon. I sit down, and the conversation I just walked into was definitely something. "No, I'm just saying my first time was okay. I mean his dick was small, but it was pretty good overall. Emma, how was your first time?" I heard Sam saying, and I couldn’t help but roll my eyes. This isn't exactly an unusual topic for them to talk about. As odd as it seems I’ve never slept with anyone, I know big shocker. Confident, handsome, and I’m still a virgin. “Well, I had a good first time. My boyfriend was very sweet, and loving about it." And then all eyes turned to me. 

“What?" I asked, because I felt odd with them all staring at me. "Your turn, how was your first time?" I shook my head, everyone just assumed I’ve slept with at least one person. “I haven't had it, yet." They all looked amazed. It’s true even though I was with Alex almost two years, it just never felt right. Out of everything that he did to me, he never forced me to have sex with him. Sure he forced me into doing other things for him, but not sex. I guess he didn’t want a rape change, as well as domestic abuse. 

“Have you, and Carlos done anything? I mean come on, He is like the hottest guy at our school. And he hasn't tried to do anything with you, what the hell?" Yeah, Sam is the very aggressive one. And then Emma started in. "You haven't done anything to him? You haven't even teased him or anything?" I nodded my head. "Trust me, I have tried. And we have done a few things, nothing major." They nodded their heads. "Well? Explain." All three of them said together. "Well, I have given him a few hickeys." 

They all seemed very underwhelmed. "That's it?" I was quiet for a few seconds, and Sam started talking. "You did do something more, I can tell. Come on spill." I sighed. "Fine, I might of given him a few blow jobs." They all seemed so shocked when I said that. "Oh my God, and we thought he was the dirty one out of all us.” Emma said, as everyone was so shocked still. "Did he give you anything after that?" I shook my head, I mean I didn’t want anything back, so I was fine with just doing it for him with nothing in return. “What the hell? You give him a blow job, and you don't get anything in return. How is that even fair?" Sam asked seeming more upset than I would of been. 

“He offered, and I said no. He did sit there after and tell me how good it felt." Sam had to put in her comment after that. "God, you are such a whore. Whores love getting praised." Now Emma was interested in this conversation. "So you have seen it, is it as big as everyone thinks?" I blushed as she asked this question. Do people actually think about that? Never mind.. "Yeah, it's definitely something to brag about. And it was so nice." I said smiling at them. “Oh my god, he really is a whore." I couldn’t help, but laugh. I was finally happy in my relationship, and it felt like a real relationship instead of a owner and their property. “Well, was his dick good as far as you could tell?" I nodded my head, when Sam asked her question. 

And then I felt someone's hand on my back, and felt that person sitting down next to me. "What are we talking about?" ‘Los asked as he kissed my temple. "Dic...” I heard Sam start to say. "Nothing, nothing at all. How was gym class?" I asked him, really trying to avoid the conversation that could of started. "It was just fine, finally finished all the presidential fitness testing, and I think I did really good." I smiled at him. "That's good." He always, and I mean always did well on the presidential fitness test. 

“So, are you still coming over tonight after school?" I asked as he kissed the back of my hand. "Yeah, so it's just gonna be us?" I nodded my head, dad is on a 24 hour shift so Carlos is coming to spend the night with me. I heard all my friends let out a collective gasp. I looked over at them, before turning back to Carlos. "Yeah, dose your mom know?" I asked because, I don’t want her to hate me of him sneaking out or whatever. “Yeah, she just doesn’t know your dad is on a long shift. It’s fine though, she wouldn’t care either way.” Sure, my dad doesn’t know he’s coming over but it’s fine. I mean come on I have to live a little, and also what's the big deal I can't get pregnant. So I see no problems with this. 

Later that day 5 pm

I was laying in bed next to Carlos, and I have been thinking about it a lot. I'm ready to finally go further, than just kissing, and stuff. No, there isn't anything to worry about I know all about safe sex, so we will use a Condom. I rolled over, and lifted myself so I was sitting right on his waist line. He leaned up a little, and pulled me into a kiss. It was much more heated, than any of the other kisses we had. After a little while of this heated kissing, he sat up against the headboard. He started kissing on my neck, and sucking slightly. I leaned back a bit, and rolled my hips against his semi hard on. He groaned as I did so. 

He flipped us over, so he was now hovering above me. He kept kissing on my neck, and my lips every once and a while. One of his hands were resting on my hip, and I was just so eager. I let out a little whine, and he immediately stopped. I guess he could tell the difference between my moans, and my whine. "What's wrong?" I shook my head. "Nothing, just keep going." We were both pretty breathless, after the previous actions. I said as he was now looking down at me. "No, what's the matter?" I don't want to say it out loud. "Nothing, just keep going." He started kissing on my neck again, and I let out another whine as his hand was dangerously close to my ass. 

“Oh, did you want me to touch you?" He asked as he looked down at me, I quickly nodded. It didn't take him long, before his hand was resting on my ass as he reconnected our lips. When we pulled apart he asked "What do you want? Tell me, what do you want me to do?" I slightly whined up at him, as I am too shy to ask for what I want. "Please, Just keep going." I said breathlessly. "I don't know what you want, how can I keep going?" He asked looking down at me, as he knew exactly what I meant. He just wanted me to beg for it. I whined up at him again. We have been in this situation a few times, and I wasn’t ready, but now I think I am. 

“Please, just fuck me. Ma... make me f... feel so good, Please." He nodded his head. "God, you're so hot for a virgin. All you had to do was ask." He mumbled, before reconnecting his lips to my neck. I started tugging at his shirts, and moaning loudly as he kept working my neck. Finally I got it off, and he helped me remove my shirt. He leaned back down and reconnected our lips, as I started trying to unbutton his pants, and get the zipper undone. He brought one of his hands down, and started working on taking my pants off. I finally get his pants undone, and he kicks his pants off to the side. My pants were finally undone, and I just got my pants off. 

He finally broke the heated kiss we were in. "Are you sure you’re ready?" He asked as he softly brushed my hair out of my face, I nodded my head. "Okay, if it doesn't feel right, or you just want to stop, let me know. I want this to be good for you, don't feel bad if you say to stop. Okay, I'm fine with whatever you want to do, and feel comfortable doing." He said very sweetly, as he placed a soft kiss on my lips. I nodded my head, as I looked up at him. 

“Is this gonna hurt?" I kind of whispered more to myself, than to him. "No, it shouldn't hurt. It might just be a little weird feeling at first, and afterwards I'll take good care of you." He said, before leaning down to kiss me. "I love you." I said to him, as he was still moving my hair out of my face. "I love you, too." I smiled at him. "Alright, can we keep going?" I kind of whispered, it was a very quiet whisper. He nodded his head, before kissing me again. "You're so cute." He mumbled to me, as he wore that cute smile like normal.

A few hours later

I look up at Carlos as he's gently rubbing my back, as my head is resting on his chest. "Did you have a nice nap?" He said smiling down at me. I lean up a little, and kiss him really quick. "Are you hungry? Or did you want a drink?" He asked, and I just nodded my head. "Good, because you're not going to bed till you have dinner. So let's go get you something to eat." He leaned down, and placed a kiss on my forehead, as he finally rolled over to stand up out of bed. He is so sweet, and caring. I'm so head over heels for him, and I couldn't be happier. We did get underwear back on, before we took a little nap, not that I really remember it. I rolled over a bit, as I made it to the edge of the bed. I winced a little, as my lower back was a little sore, from our earlier activities. 

“Here, let me help you. Come here." He said smiling at me, as he leaned down, and picked me up. I leaned my head against his shoulder, and had my arms wrapped around his neck as he carried me bridal style. We, well I guess he started walking towards the stairs. We stayed pretty quiet, while he carried me down stairs. It was actually better, than I thought it would be. It wasn't too bad, it was just a little uncomfortable for a few seconds, and then the pleasure kicked in. Maybe that’s the reason Alex cheated on me, because it was almost two years and I still hadn’t slept with him.

We made it to the kitchen, and he kissed my forehead as he set me down in the cushioned chair. After he set me down, he crouched in front of me as he held my hand. "You're very quiet, everything alright? You don't regret earlier do you?" He asked sounding very concerned. Let me just tell you I picked a good one. I shook my head, and smiled at him. "Everything is perfect, and no I don't regret earlier. I'm just really tired." He nodded his head, as he stood up and kissed my forehead one more time. "Alright, well you need to eat. I'm gonna make something to eat really quick, then we can go upstairs and go to bed." I nodded my head. He cares so much, about every little detail. Personally I think it's so cute, that he worries about me that much.

30 minutes later 

"You know, you become so clingy, and sweet when you’re tired?" He said as I nodded my head. My head is resting on his chest as I was trying to keep my eyes open. "You know, maybe I'll hangout with you more often when you're tired. You're just so cute right now." I smiled at him, as I had my eyes closed. He was sitting there rubbing my back, as we were having a conversation to keep me awake. I have been kind of worried about earlier, I don't know if it was good or bad. I just don't know, I know it was good for me, but how was it for him. I heard him quietly humming above me. 

“Was I... um, well earlier was I...." I sighed, why am I so awkward all the time. "Was I any good earlier?" I asked quietly, I was kind of hoping he didn't hear me. He did hear me, and he nodded his head. "Yes, you were good." He leaned down, and kissed my lips. "You were so cute." He said as he kissed me again. "All your nosies were cute." He leaned down, and kissed me again. "And your little cute faces you made." 

He pulled me into another quick kiss. I finally smiled up at him, as he held my face with his hands. "I love you." He said pulling me into another kiss. "I love you, too." I said smiling up at him. I'm so glad I found him, I was with one real asshole before him. "I'm so glad I found you." I said, as I cuddled closer to his chest. He leaned down, and kissed the top of my head. I guess found isn’t the right word, since I’ve been best friends with him my whole life. I guess what I really meant was I’m glad I have him, and that we both realized this was a good idea.

At home two weeks later

"Hey TK, could you come here for a few minutes?" I heard dad yell up to me, as I was doing homework. He must of just got home, he just had simple things to do today. I head down the stairs, and he points to the chair opposite from where he is sitting. Okay, this is a little odd. I walked over, and sat down before asking. "Is something wrong?" He shook his head. "No, but like every parent I have to have a certain talk with you." I just felt my stomach drop. 

“Well, you are dating someone, and you have been seeing each other for a while now. Usually it comes to having sex, eventually. Look, this is uncomfortable for both of us. I think we need to have this talk, Okay? So in health class, they teach you to always use protection. Always, even if it's just really quick. Doesn't matter, Okay you could still get STDs from not using protection. I just want you to be safe, and if you ever have any questions you can always ask me. I might not have the right answers, but I can try and answer your questions. Also being a teen you will get a lot of pressure put on you, just ignore it. I swear if that kid tries to force you to do anything, I'll..." He started to talk about Carlos, and I quickly cut that off. "He hasn't force anything on me." 

He nodded his head, before he continued with this very, very awkward conversation. “You never slept with Alex? Right?” He asked, and I just shook my head. “No..” My dad knows I wouldn’t lie to him, so he probably won’t ask anymore about who, or who haven’t I slept with. “Okay, like I was saying Carlos, well if he ever does tell me. Don’t get me wrong I do love the kid, but you’re my son. If he tries to force it upon you it's still considered rape, Okay never feel like you have to do anything. No, always mean no, Okay. You could always settle with kissing, talking, hugging. I just want you to be happy, and healthy. Okay? I hope this wasn't too awkward." 

I nodded my head. "It was definitely awkward, but thanks dad. Um... can I go upstairs now?" He shook his head, great there's more. "No, sorry there is more to cover." I sighed, before he continued on. "Okay, so we covered all the safety things. Now we are getting to exactly how everything works when you're having sex." I shook my head, before interrupting him. "Dad, please don't. I'm good really, I don't need to know everything." He shook his head, before continuing. 

“Well, since you are a young gay man. It will be different than a young straight couple. So for you, it will be two guys obviously. Guys are kind of animals, okay? They don't always care about feelings, trust me guys are gross, nasty, people. Including me..” That is so gross. "Dad! Stop, that's oh my god." He shook his head. "I'm not talking about like that, calm down. I'm talking about just in general. Like I was saying, guys don't always care about feelings. So when it comes to something like this, always make sure it's something you want to do. And that it could affect you negatively if you don't want to do that, because your feelings do matter." 

I nodded my head, Please is this the end. I thought he was going to get really in depth, about everything. Thank god, he just explained feelings, and not anything else. "Is it over now? Like can I go upstairs, and hide for the rest of my life?" He shook his head, there can't be more. "Do you have any questions?" I shook my head, really wanting this to be over. "Well, you can wait till you ask me at least one question. After you ask then you can go upstairs." I sighed, not wanting to ask anything. I mean it's my dad, and gross. 

I sat there for a few minutes, and finally came up with a question so I could just leave. "Do you do these things to embarrass me?” I asked, and he just shook his head. “Tyler, I was being serious.” He said, clearly not amused with my question. “Ugh, Fine. How long do you wait to sleep with someone?” I asked, and he just shook his head. “Nope, it’s different. I’m older, and I’m an adult. Another question.” He said, and he’s going to find a way out of everyone one of these questions. “Everyone you slept with, did you love them?” I asked, hoping this is a good enough question. “Yeah, at the time.” He said, kind of quietly. 

“Was I an accident?” I asked before even thinking, I mean it’s something I’ve always wondered. They never seemed happy, from what I can remember. “Meaning what exactly?” He asked, seeming more shocked by my question than mad. “Did you and mom want a baby? Or did you guys have me on accident?” I asked again, I guess just with more explanation. “Of course we wanted you, or you wouldn’t be here.” He said, like he was offered that I asked. 

“That wasn’t really the question. Did you guys plan on having me, or was I just that surprise?” I asked, because I’ve always wondered. I mean, I’ve wondered since mom left. “No, we didn’t plan on it. I wouldn’t call it an accident, it was a good thing TK. I promise it was a good thing we had you.” He said, and I just nodded my head. “I still have to ask my question don’t I?” I mumbled, and he just nodded his head. “Fine, What is the most important thing to remember?” I asked, and I swear if he makes me ask another questions. “Being safe, so use a condom.” He said, and I could feel myself cringing. 

“I could go the rest of my life happily if I never hear you say that word again.” I said, quietly. He couldn’t help, but laugh at my reaction. “now can I go upstairs?" I asked still wanting out of this very uncomfortable conversation. He nodded his head. "Yes, you can, but remember if you ever have any questions you can always talk to me." I nodded my head, and smiled at him before heading upstairs to avoid anything else. I have already done it, so I guess what he doesn't know won't hurt him. It’s just sex, and there was consent on both sides. He only asked about me sleeping with Alex, not about Carlos so I technically didn’t lie. 

Also my dad just really does somethings to mess with me, like after this talk every chance he could he would say condom just to mess with. He just thought it was so funny, for me it was just cringe worthy every time. I mean come on what kid likes hearing their parent say condom in front of them, also at just random point as well. He’ll find ways just to bring it up, like he’ll somehow find a way to talk about when we have breakfast. I can’t complain to Carlos about it, because he just thinks it’s hilarious, too. 

A few days later

I'm over at Sam's house right now, just hanging out with her, Megan, and Emma. Carlos is at football practice right now, so I'm just hanging out here till he comes and picks me up. We are going out on a little date tonight, we are going to dinner first, then maybe the arcade. He said there was a little surprise after dinner, and I have been wanting to go to the arcade for a few days now. I finally tuned back into the game, my friends and I were playing right now. "Alright, TK truth, or dare?" Sam asked as it now my turn. "Truth." I said being too chicken for a dare. "Where was your first kiss?" That one is so easy. "On top of the Farris wheel. Emma, truth or dare?" I said now facing Emma. 

“Truth." She's also a chicken like me. "Okay, have you ever had a sexy dream about someone? If so who was it with." She nodded her head. "Yeah, and it was with Roger Taylor." Hold on, Wait. "You mean the older guy from Queen?" She nodded her. "Yeah, have you met him? Literally sex on legs, god his blond hair, and bright blue eyes. He's so good looking." I guess it’s weird like everyone’s celebrity crush, but still gross. "Okay, gross. Can you move on?" She nodded her head. 

“Megan, truth or dare?" Megan was kind of quiet for a second. "Truth." Emma thought for a second. "Alright, what's your biggest kink?" I'm so glad I didn't get this one. "Well, I like when my girlfriend pulls my hair, or when she leaves hickeys on my body." Okay, that's not as bad as me. So let's continue, and not discuss my kinks. "Sam, truth or dare?" She asked looking Sams way. "Dare. Since I'm not chicken." She said, as she smiled at all of us. "Alright, I dare you to eat a banana in the sexiest way."

5 minutes later

"Alright, TK your turn. Truth or dare?" I'm not doing dare. "I'll take truth again." She nodded her head. "Where was the weirdest place you have given Mr. Sexy a blow job? And explain why it was there." Oh no, this is gonna be great to explain. "Well, it was in the locker room, before football practice. The reason it was there was, because I may have been teasing him before, so he needed a little help before football practice. We didn't have time, before he had to get ready for practice." They all looked absolutely shocked. “Wait, What? Oh my god, is that where you were the other day when we had to wait for you? And everyone was complaining he was taking forever to get ready for practice?" I nodded my head, as I smiled to myself. "It could of been." 

They were all so shocked, so when the doorbell rang I had to get it. I walked to the door, to find Carlos waiting. “Hey, are you ready to go?" I nodded my head. "Yeah, I just have to go grab my things." I heard Sam yell after I said that. "Carlos, if you want you can come Wait in here." He just shrugged as he walked over to the living room, where we all were sitting a few minutes ago. He walked over to them, before sitting down, and I went to the kitchen. I just made it to the kitchen, and I heard Sam say something. I wish I could of seen his face, after that comment. 

“So, how was the locker room stall, I heard you had a great time in there the other day." I could just imagine his eyes going wide as she said that. I grabbed my bag, and phone before walking into the living room. I walked over in front of him, before grabbing the collar of his shirt, and pulling him into a kiss. When we pulled apart, I could feel my friends looking at us. "Ready to go ‘Los?” I asked as I smiled at him. "Yeah, um... it was nice seeing you guys. See you tomorrow." He said as I grabbed a hold of his hand. Jokes on him it's Friday, I know I caught him completely off guard with that one. ‘Los is also a name I normally use when I'm teasing him, so he probably wasn't too happy with what I just did in front of our friends. It was originally his nickname when we were friends, but now it’s just when I’m causing trouble.

A Few days later  
Owen’s point of view 

I was just relaxing glad that I got off a little early, and I’m just waiting for TK to get home. He doesn’t know I got off early, I thought this would be a nice surprise. I feel bad he is usually at home alone, till I come home later at night. I guess that is the only time I wish I had another kid, to keep each other company. I know he has friends, but they never come over. Carlos comes over sometimes, but now it’s a little more complicated with them dating. The rules aren’t exactly set in stone, I like to think I’m pretty easy going with the rules. He might disagree, but come on what father actually allows his child’s boyfriend over at all, or even in their room. I mean if I’m home Carlos is more than welcome over, he’s even invited to spend the night. Don’t get me wrong I do kind of listen very closely when they are in his room, Sure I trust those two but I’m not stupid. I know what goes through a teenage boys mind, I was one a while ago. 

I missed the first half of this movie, because I’ve been watching the time. I jumped when I heard the front door fling open a lot harder than needed, it even hit the wall. Maybe a bad day? I sighed as I got up, to walk towards the doorway. Then I heard the door close, and something else bang into the wall. I quickly walked around the corner, and it’s a sight I never wanted to see. “Um... boys can this maybe wait till I’m not home?” I said loud enough for them to hear me, because when I walked in Carlos had TK shoved against the wall. So I’m going to guess the second thing that hit the wall was TK’s head, well clearly that didn’t slow them down.

“Dad?” He asked as he turned his face to look at me, and both their faces were bright red. “Um..yeah I kind of live here.” I said, as I still looked at them. Carlos finally backed up, so he wasn’t holding TK against the wall. “Why are you home?” He asked as his voice sounded higher than normal. “I got off work early, and wanted to surprise you. I mean clearly not like this... Hi Carlos.” I said, and waved at Carlos, but I’m sure he didn’t see since he hasn’t taken his eyes off the ground. “Hi, Owen...” I heard Carlos mumble back, still not looking at me. 

“I killed the mood, didn’t I?” I asked as I looked between the two, awkward teenagers standing in front of me. “Yeah, you completely killed it.” TK said back, clearly mad I interrupted whatever was happening. “Good that’s exactly what a dad is for, you’re welcome.” I said, as I proudly smiled to myself. Also, should I say Something about that shove, I mean that was a pretty loud noise. It might also embarrass them enough, so they never try doing that at my house again. “Also, Carlos be a little more gently with him. He’s a very little guy, you can’t be so rough.” I said, before turning around and walking off towards my room. I know that might of crossed TK’s line of embarrassment, so he’s gonna be a little mad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. If you have any requests feel free to leave them below and I’ll get to them as soon as possible. Thank you!


	16. DATING??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically it’s just a funny team finding out that Carlos and TK are dating. It’s just some little funny/cute thing. Enjoy! Also Clubbing night with Paul didn’t happen, even though I do truly love those scenes.

At The Fire Station  
TK's point of view 

"Damn son, they got you good." Judd said loudly as he walked into the locker room, where we get dressed when we arrive to work. "Yeah, I noticed that too." I heard Mateo add on, and I just continued getting ready. I had no interest in whatever weird conversation they were having today, so I'm just going to them talk. "He's obviously got himself a man, that he hasn't told us about." Paul added on, and I quickly snapped my head up when I heard that. "Oh, so now you care to pay attention." Judd said, before he walked out of the room huge grin and all. I sighed, before I fully turned around. 

"Okay, What are you guys talking about now?" I asked, because I was really only half listening to their conversation. I'm still dazed from spending my day off with Carlos, and even this morning with him. Carlos even drove me to work this morning, that's why I'm here so early he had to be in the same time as me. I mean it's no secret now, I don't think. I'm not gonna go telling everyone, I mean my dad knows. I pretty sure he told Michelle as soon as we started hooking up, so she knows. I'm not going to make some huge formal announcement, it's really not that big of a deal. 

"Oh, you don't know?" Paul asked, with this all too annoying smirk. I really had to try not to roll my eyes at him, sometimes the team gets very nosy. I just shook my head, hoping for an answer that everyone seems to know. "Maybe you should look in the mirror, you have a big love mark right on your neck. You would think you'd be a little more careful, if you didn't want us to know about your new guy friend." He said, before patting my shoulder and heading out. Now it's just me, and that annoy mark Carlos couldn't put anywhere else. 

At this point it's like Carlos is wanting someone to notice, which is weird. I mean the team already love him, even though they don't know we're dating. My dad adores him, which is kind of creepy. My dad hasn't ever liked any of my boyfriends, well till now. It's kind of weird, I mean they go to the farmers market together on Saturday mornings. It did creep me out at first, but now it's kind of getting better. I'm not exactly hiding him, I'm just keeping him to myself. We've been dating for 5 months now, I'm happy. I'm just not ready to share that with everyone, I know no one has a problem with it. It's just the fact that there is always that little voice in the back of your mind, and it's telling you keep it to yourself. 

An hour later

I heard someone walk up beside the rig, as I was busy cleaning it. I was up top wipe things down, and I didn't even bother checking who it was. "Are you really hiding from your dad? All because your boy got a bit carried away?" Judd asked as he climbed and started helping me wipe the lad and railings down. It's way more complicated than that, I wish that's all it was. I sighed, before I finally looked at him and shook my head. "No, and yes. It's kind of complicated." I mumbled quietly, before I turned my attention back to cleaning. "Well, make it less complicated." He replied, as he glanced up towards my dad's office. 

"Wait, is it because he doesn't know about the new guy yet?" Judd asked, like it would be so shocking for my dad to not know. I couldn't help, but shake my head at that question. It would be that way, if my dad wasn't constantly asking where I'm going. I know it's to keep me safe, and whatever, but I am an adult. He's just worried about me, and wants to keep me from using. "No, he knows. Trust me he know, they like to hangout." I said, and I clearly sounded annoyed. Judd couldn't help, but laugh at that which I guess is understandable. "Okay, so they know each other. So, what's the problem with that?" Judd asked as he pointed towards the spot, which my uniform can't cover. 

"The doctor hasn't cleared me from my injury, so that's why." I kind of mumbled, kind of embarrassed. I am a person, I have needs even if I'm hurt. I could see Judd roll his eyes at me, as I glanced up at him. "You're telling me, he was fine doing whatever when you're still hurt? Just wait till I get my hands on that little shit head, I vote against him. I've never met him, and I already hate him." Judd said, and I couldn't help but laugh a little. I know I'm his favorite, he can't deny it. He's just a big softie, and he knows it. "I didn't tell him, I said I got cleared at my last appointment." I said, before looking up at him. He had a look between pissed, and confused. "I really question you a lot." 

"Okay, so what you're saying is, correct me if I'm wrong. You don't want dad to see, or he's going to freak out and blame it on your boy." Judd stated, and he was pretty dead on. I just nodded my head. "Yeah, worse than your little tantrum you just had." I said, and I couldn't help laughing when I said that. I mean come on someone like him throwing a tantrum, like a two year old is so funny to think about. "You know I was going to help you hide it from him, but never,ind if you want to laugh. I'm just trying to be a good big brother, and you make it so hard sometimes." Judd said, as he through down his rag, and started down off the top of the rig. "Yeah, but you love me." I called after him, and it's true.

At the bar A few days later

"Alright, two beers for me and Owen. One mineral water for you, sir." Carlos said as he placed the drinks on the table, and stood with his arm around my shoulder. The team is dancing right now, and it's definitely good entertainment. I'm clearly not hiding this, I'm just not being overly obvious. "Thank you, so what are you boys planning for your day off?" My dad asked, as we were taking a break from dancing. Maybe the team is just oblivious to my relationship, I've been dancing with him all night and oddly close. "Well, nothing too eventful. My mom wanted to come over, since I haven't seen her a lot lately because of work, and hanging out with him." Carlos added on, and I know it wasn't to guilt me into meeting his mom its just the truth. I know he misses her, he absolutely adore her. 

"You should invite her over." I finally added in, and he just shook his head before looking down at me. "Nope, our off days finally lined up. I'm not ditching you on our day off to see my mom, I can just wait till my next day off." He said, and I just shook my head. If I met her, hopefully Carlos and spend more time with her and me. I just feel bad he can't see his mom, when I'm with him. She know about me, Carlos kept telling her all about me. So she knows, but I'm just an anxious person. "No, I mean I'll stay and meet her." I said, as I leaned more into his shoulder. He seemed shocked, I couldn't help but laugh along with my dad. "You're being serious?" He finally asked, and I just nodded my head.

"Yeah, you've already met my dad and all them." I said as I pointed towards where everyone was still dancing. He just nodded his head, as he took a few sips out of his beer. "Okay, well I guess I don't have to cancel last minute on her." He said happily, before team started gathering around the table again. Which meant he removed his arms from me, and back off a little bit. He still stayed close, he just was as close. "Office Reyes, you should cancel last minute, especially on your mom." I mumbled to him, as the team was sitting back down. "For my other plans, sorry to say I wouldn't think twice. It'll be nice, combining both my favorite things." He said, before winking at me as he sipped his beer. I just shook my head, before drinking some mineral water. 

An Hour Later

I sighed quietly, before laying my head on Carlos' shoulder. He finally sat down next to me, a little while ago. I'm just started to get tired, but I don't want to ruin his fun. I glanced up, to see him smiling down at me, before looking back to the team. Well, I guess those who were still here. It's just everyone, besides Mateo, and Michelle. They both left an hour ago, it was getting too late for them. I can tell it's probably nearing midnight, normally I wouldn't be tired. I guess the shift was longer, and way more difficult than I would like to believe. I'm just looking foreword to going home, and getting in bed with Carlos. Okay, maybe not home, but to Carlos' house. Hopefully, we leave soon, or I'm going to fall asleep sitting here.

"Alright, well we should probably get going, or I'll get stuck carrying him to the car." Carlos said as he laughed lightly, and I couldn't help the small smile that spread across my face. I opened my eyes to a few confused faces, but there we also some adoring faces too. My dad and Grace was giving us those "that's adorable" eyes, and the team was giving us the "what's happening" eyes. Paul however was giving us a look of I knew it, and I should of know. "Wait, are we going to pretend this isn't happening?" Marjan asked as Carlos and I stood up, and I immediately grabbed his hand. "What happened?" I asked, even though I clearly knew what she meant. 

"You're dating?" Marjan asked, still seeming shocked. Judd and Paul seemed like they were stunned into silence. "Yeah, we have been for what 5 months now?" I said, before looking at Carlos when I asked. He simply nodded his head, before adding on. "Yeah, it will be 6 months on Thursday." They looked even more shocked, and we couldn't help laughing from their reactions. "Six months? You never thought to tell us? When were you going to finally tell us?" Marjan asked, still working though her thoughts. I mean is it really that hard to tell, we didn't exactly hide it well. "We thought it wouldn't take you guys so long to notice, clearly we were wrong. I mean come on, he's constantly around if I'm around. I thought we made it pretty obvious." I said as Judd and Paul were still trying to think of something to say, and my dad was just amused with this conversation.

"So that's the boy. Huh... You know I said I didn't like you this morning, because of that big mark you left on him." Judd finally said, and it was directed at Carlos. "You didn't like me?" He asked, and now it's his turn to be surprised. "Well, before I knew that you didn't know. But yeah, now it's fine." Judd said, and I'm hoping Carlos waits to question it, because I don't need my dad hearing this conversation. "Wait, back up. What mark?" My dad finally asked, I'm going to guess he finally realized he had no clue what Judd was talking about. "The one on his neck." Judd answered like it was so obvious, but I wore one of Carlos' sweatshirts to hide the mark on my neck. 

"Tyler." My dad started, and all eyes were suddenly on me. He paused, before breathing loudly. Carlos looked confused, but he seemed to be understanding everything at each passing second. "Never mind, we'll talk about this later. You boys have a nice night, I'll see you tomorrow. Also, Carlos he's still not medically cleared for everything. Just so you know, in case he just forgot to mention it." My dad said, and Carlos definitely got the message now. I couldn't help, but roll my eyes which just made everyone at the table laugh. Well, I thought it was worth it early, but after my dad embarrassing me like that, I don't think it was worth sleeping with Carlos while I'm injured still.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed. I do really appreciate it when you guys leave comments, even if it’s just your reaction I still love getting your comments. Also if you have any requests feel free to leave them in the comments, I’ll get to them as soon as possible. Thank you, again!


	17. Stop For Buses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, what can I say I just have a soft spot for TK and Carlos having a kid together. Also someone requested this on my instagram, so lucky them I love the idea. I might of jump right on this one, but it is kind of a darker one I guess. A child gets hurt, not Noah their son but a child. That's basically the only warning I can think of .
> 
> I was a teacher for one of my classes in high school, so I actually got to go teach an elementary class everyday for three hours. One of my students ended up being hit by a car who couldn't bother stopping for a school bus, that's about as far as I want to explain that one. I did have a friend that had the same thing happen to him, and I guess that's the reason I liked this idea so much. 
> 
> Also I hope you guys enjoy, and thank you for reading! I do take requests, so go ahead and leave them in the comments if you choose to. I really appreciate feed back on my one shots, either with comments, or votes. I really do appreciate it. I hope you enjoy!

At Bus Stop  
Carlos' point of view 

At this point I'm just relieved if Noah has a good day at school, he has problems with being away from Ty and I. I know our jobs don't help that, but on our off days he just can't stand going to school. He cries normally when he has to go, and can't stay home with us. Well, I was home today and he was pretty upset he couldn't spend his day with me. So I promised him I would pick him up from the bus stop, and we would go get ice cream before we pick up TK. I would of picked him up from school, but I was busy with Floyd, my K-9 unit dog. I wanted to get in some extra training with him, then he had a vet appointment. Please don't assume I'm putting the dog ahead of my child, because that isn't the case.

I hate when he has to ride the bus, everyday there is a new report of someone not stopping for school buses. Just the ones I've been called to was too many in my opinion, thankfully most of them no one gets injured. The few where a child is injured is always tough, it's just so hard to witness. A child on a scene always makes it so much worse, usually that's what makes a bad day for TK and I. The only case I worked like that with a child involved, well it wasn't good. Noah was still little, and we were debating on if he was ready for pre-school. Well, this was kind of the deciding factor, and the reason he usually doesn't ride the bus. 

Flash Back 2 years

"Alright, bud I have to head to work. So you're going to hangout with papa for a bit, then he'll take you to see grandma while he's at work." Ty said as he knelt in front of Noah, as he talked. Noah didn't pay too much attention, he was busy coloring a police car. He wants anything with cops on it, TK thinks it's because I'm his hero. I'm not saying I'm the favorite, although TK begs to differ with me on that topic. "Well, can daddy get a hug before he leaves?" He asked when he stood up, and Noah stood up quickly to hug his legs before TK picked him up. "I love you." He sighed as he held Noah close, before kissing the top of his head. "Love you, too." You could hear Noah mumble back, as he had his face buried in TK's neck. 

"You'll be extra good for papa, right?" He asked, as he set Noah back down. Noah didn't really answer, he just nodded his head, before hugging TK again. "Alright, I have to go to work. I'll see you as soon as I'm done." Ty said, and Noah nodded before turning around and heading back to his coloring book. "And you." He said when he turned back towards me, as I stood at the kitchen table with my cup of coffee. "You be safe at work, and please keep an eye on him." He said, as he leaned into hug me. "Everything is going to be fine, it was just some dream. I'll be fine, and most importantly he'll be fine. Go to work, and focus on keeping yourself safe." I said, as I placed my coffee down and wrapped my arms around his waist. 

"I know, it just felt so real. I don't ever want to see him get hurt, not ever a little cut or bruise." He sighed as he still had his face against my chest. I just shook my head, when he said that. I mean that's kind of impossible, kids get minor injuries everyday. "Baby, he's a kid. He'll get cut from falling, as well as bruises. All we can do is be there to help him, when he does get hurt." I said, before kissing the top of his head. "I know, I'm being ridiculous. I just don't want to see Noah like that, I guess I got a little glimpse of what my dad deals with." He said, and truthful I don't think it ridiculous. "It's not ridiculous, it's because you're a good dad. You're supposed to be worried about him, when you have a off feeling about something."

"You know what might help me feel better?" He said, as he glanced up at me, and I still had my arms around his waist. I was thinking it might be something sweet, and cute. "Oh, and what might that be?" I asked as I smiled at him, before kissing the top of his head once again. "A cup of coffee, exactly how I like it." He said, with the biggest smile on his face. I couldn't help shaking my head, and rolling my eyes at that. "No, Ty you know you shouldn't have coffee when you're anxious. We both know it just makes it worse, so I think today is a day you can skip your morning coffee." I said, clearly thinking logically. He just pouts up at me, and I can't help the smile that forms when I look at him. "You can have a few sips of mine, if you absolutely need coffee. I don't think you need a full cup of coffee, not right now anyways." 

A few days later

"Dispatch I need medical sent to my location, we have a hit and run. A child, around 5 or 6." I said as I knelt next to a kid, who just moments ago was exiting his school bus, and crossing the road. "This is dispatch, a unit is being deployed to your location." I sighed as I sat with the kid, looking him over for any visible injuries. I was holding his sweatshirt against a big cut he received to his upper thigh, which seemed pretty deep when I first looked. "Buddy, how are you hanging in there?" I asked again, and all he did was blink up at me. At least he's still responding, kind of, which is a good sign. "Alright, bud help is going to be here really soon. I just need you to stay with me a little long, and then after you get checked out you can go see your parents." I sighed, as I waited. 

I know at this point a few minutes have probably passed, even though it probably feel like forever to this kid. "Dispatch, what's the ETA?" I asked again, because I don't know how long this kid can hold out. He just keeps getting paler, and he stopped even moving his eyes to look at me. His blinking is becoming slower, and more sleepy looking. "They are about a minute out." A minute, might as well be ten. "Buddy, did you hear that? Only a few more seconds." I said as I finally heard the fire truck, and ambulance pulling up. That's when I felt all the tension under my hand release, and I couldn't see his chest moving up and down. I leaned closer to listen for his breathing, but there wasn't anything. Shit, CPR. okay Carlos, you're trained for this. Don't let it fail you now. Where the hell are the medics?

"Carlos, back up. We got it." I heard an all too knowable voice, Owen. I finally backed up so medical could help him, and suddenly everything started moving like normal again. It had been all slow motion, while we waited for the extra unit. I kept repeating that license plate number in my head, over and over again. I'll never forget it, not if this ends the way I'm afraid it might. DCG 13F4. SILVER..... CHEVY... MALIBU.. I sighed when I felt someone place their hand on my shoulder, and I guess I had been ignoring everything Owen was saying. I was too deep in my mind, and watching as the medics worked on the little boy. "Carlos, go clean yourself up a bit. There is stuff to clean your hands with in the truck, the very last compartment, drivers side. Also, here's a tissue to wipe your face." 

"You did all you could, and we will do everything we can. I can't promise everything will be fine, but we'll give it a shot." I nodded my head, as I took the tissue to wipe my face. I finally felt the few tears roll down my face, as I nodded my head. I'm not in the mood to argue with my father-in-law, or anyone for that matter. "Thank you." I said quietly, before I heard off towards the big truck. I sighed as I walked along the side of the truck, finally glad to have a little privacy. They always say in the academy, you shouldn't show emotions. I never could figure out exactly how they could tell someone that, just completely ignore your feelings. I know we're supposed to be strong, but you can't expect it to be constant. We all have our weak spots, and I guess kids are mine.

Back at the station 

It was pretty touch and go with Mason, so they got him to the hospital. I'm just doing the report, and anxiously awaiting that call from the hospital. His dad showed up to the scene a few minutes after they left in the ambulance, because Mason didn't make it home yet. I can't even begin to imagine what was going through his mind, as a parent I wouldn't ever want to think about something like this happening to Noah. The medics seemed hopeful when they left, but maybe it was just because they didn't want to upset me. That poor kid, he was probably in so much pain. I couldn't even do anything to stop this from happening, or to help him. The annoying part is that I've been here for almost an hour doing this report, and I have nothing written down. 

"Los, baby how are you doing?" Ty asked as he walked to the front of my desk, I guess I didn't notice him walk up. "Sorry, I'm doing okay." I said weakly, as I offered a small smile his way. "No, you're not. And that's okay." I just nodded my head, when he said that. "How did you get off work so early?" I asked, after I thought about it for a second. I was supposed to get off sooner than him, but here he is. I still have three hours left, so he should have four and a half hours left. "Dad let me leave early, said you could probably use the company. And clearly he wasn't wrong about that, you don't look so good." He said, before he sat the edge of my desk. He leaned down to kiss me, and normally at work I wouldn't allow that. Although right now I couldn't care enough to stop him, I could use the distraction. 

"Can't you just save this? I don't know, maybe do it after your two days off?" He asked as he looked down at my not even started report, normally I would be done with at least three. I just shook my head, as I glanced down at the paper. "No, it's all fresh right now. I should just finish it, and focus on find that lady who was driving." I said quietly, as I leaned back in my chair as his hands still held my face. His hands dropped when I leaned back, I've just had a bad day. "Los, don't do that." He said as he shook his head, as he stood up to sit in the chair next to my desk. "Do what?" I asked, because I'm not doing anything. "You're blaming yourself, there wasn't anything you could of done differently." He said quietly, as he reached his hand out to rest on my forearm. 

"Okay, fine don't listen to me. So what did you do wrong today? What should you of done?" He asked more forceful, and truthfully he was right before I'm just being stubborn. "I was there, I watched the whole thing. I'm there to protect people, not just watch. I should of found a reason to pull her over, or I should of... I don't know. I should of done something." I sighed as I finally finished, and I realized nothing I would of done could of helped. He just shook his head, when I stopped talking. "Los, nothing would of stopped this." He paused when I finally let my head drop foreword so I was looking down, instead of at him. "The important thing is that you were there. You gave that kid any chance of survival. You slowed the bleeding, and you kept him responsive." 

"You can't blame yourself for something that a bad person did, because you're not a bad person. You did everything you could, so try looking at it a different way. You can not blame yourself for this, because you had absolutely no way to prevent it." He finally finished, and I just nodded my head, as I sat back again so I was looking at him. "I know it probably didn't help much now, but it will." He added on, and I finally smiled at him. "Yeah, I think I just need to go home, and hug Noah." I said quietly as I glanced at the framed family picture of us, all four of us. Noah, Tyler, myself, and Owen. Owen has become family over the past 8 years, and he loves both my favorite boys. "Yeah, I figured that might help too." He said quietly, as I nodded my head. 

"Officer Reyes." I stood up pretty quickly when I realized my chief was approaching my desk. "Yes, sir." I said, as I silently hoped he wasn't here for the report. "How are you holding up?" He asked, as he stood on the other side of my desk. "I'm doing okay, you know it's just been a little rough today." I said, as he glanced at TK before looking back to me. "Yeah, why don't you head out for the night. Finish that report when you came back from your two days off, get some fresh thoughts." He said, as he looked up from my unfinished report. "It's fine, I can just finish this up then head home. It's no problem at all sir." I said as I probably looked shocked, by what he had just said. "Carlos, just go home. Enjoy your two days off, and just clear your mind after this one." He said, clearly understanding this wasn't exactly an easy case for me. 

"Thank you, sir." I said, as I was actually happy to be getting off work early after this shift. He nodded his head, as he turned and started walking off. I started quickly putting my things away, when he turned around. "Oh, Carlos hug the little man for me." He said, as he smiled at me, and I just nodded my head. He was the cop who trained me when I was the new guy, and now he's friends with Owen. They like talking about their grandchildren apparently, because he always asks how Noah is doing, and stuff like that. He really is a nice guy, it's just intimidating that he is like my boss. Although I feel like we get along pretty well, since he know my whole family and I know his. I talk to his wife whenever I run into her at the farmers market, and I talk to his daughter when I see her at the store. 

At Home

"Papa!" Noah yelled excitedly, as he ran over and hugged my legs. Smiled and leaned down to pick him up, and for the first time that day I felt at ease. "Hey bubba." I said kind of quietly, as I still held him against my chest. "Papa, you're squeezing me too tight." He said as he leaned back a bit, and I loosened my grab a bit so he could lean away from me so he could see my face. "I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to. I just love you so much." I said as I leaned forward to kiss his forehead, and when I leaned back he had is eyebrows furrowed together. "Papa, why you sad?" He said, as he stared up at me with those big green eyes, just like Ty. "I'm not sad, I just had a bad day at work. I also missed you so much, but this made me feel so much better."

"I love you, papa." He said as he planted a few kisses to my forehead, and that definitely put a smile on my face. "I love you too." I said as I pulled him into one more quick hug, before he started trying to get down. "Papa! Come look what I colored." He said happily, as he jumped around trying to get me to follow him. I followed, behind him as he hurried over to his coloring book sitting on the dining room table. He opened the page up to a very brightly colored page, where he wrote my patrol cars number on the side of the police car. "That's very good, bubba." I said, before leaning down and kissing the top of his head as I moved some of his hair away from his face. 

"Alright, bubba I'm gonna go help daddy with dinner. Then we'll give you a bath, and maybe watch a movie before bed." I said as I stood above him, and he leaned his head back to smile up at me. This is exactly what I needed, after the day I've had. "With bubbles? Please." He asked, with an even bigger smile on his face. "Of course." I said, as he giggled happily as he went back to coloring. I looked up to notice Ty standing there watching us, and I couldn't help rolling my eyes. He smiled at me, as I walked over to kiss him a few short times. The ending to this day has been pretty good, considering how the rest of the day went. I'm just glad it ended better, than it was going. 

"So, no S-C-H-O-O-L for him this year?" I said, as I spelled out school so Noah wouldn't question it. TK immediately shook his head, when I asked him that. "Good, at least we are on the same page." I said as I wrapped my arms around his waist, as we watched Noah color. "Yeah, after hearing about that call today my mind was pretty quickly made up. Also he won't ride the bus, if it's avoidable." He added on as I glanced up at me, and I nodded my head in agreement. Trust me, that took no convincing on my part.

A few days later

"Mrs. Kelly, I hope you don't mind. I just had to come up here, and check in. Make sure he was doing okay, I hope I'm not intruding." I said quietly, as I slowly came into the room where Mason was sleeping. It was strangely quiet, besides those seemingly loud beeping machines. "Of course, you're not intruding. Officer Reyes, I could not thank you enough for what you did." She said quietly, as she still held that tiny hand. "It was no problem at all ma'am. Also you can't just call me Carlos, I'm not on the clock or anything." I said, as I hadn't taken my eyes off the machine that showed his heart beat. She seemed shocked, when I said that I was here on my free time. 

"You could of choose to spend your free time at home, instead you came up here to check on someone. You're a very good man Carlos." She said, as she smiled at me and gestured for me to sit in the empty chair. I slowly made my way to sit down, closer to the bed. "Thank you." I said, when I finally sat down. "So, How is he doing? What did the doctor say? If you don't mind me asking." I said, as he shifted in his sleep a bit. The machine still going strong, everything looked good on the machine anyways. "They weren't too happy about the survival rate when he first came in." She said softly, before clearing her throat. I just nodded my head, as I glanced back at him. 

"He had the rather large cut on his let, which took a lot of stitches to close up. He had some internal bleeding, his liver was lacerated. He has a fractured wrist, and collarbone. Pretty bad concussion, but thankfully he doesn't have any spinal damage, or brain damage." She smiled at the last part, because brain damage is always a terrifying thing. When you're waiting to find out if they have brain damage, it's almost cruel not knowing. "They say he should be back to normal within the next three to four months. They just don't know how his emotional state will be, and how long it will take for that to get better." I nodded my head, because I guess I can understand her and sympathize with her. I know exactly what it's like to see a loved one laying here, nothing you can do but watch and hope. 

"It's going to be difficult, but he's a strong kid. It'll take time, but eventually he'll get better." I said, as it's the only bit of advice I can think of. "I guess you deal with this type of stuff often? Comforting the family, and friend of someone you helped." She said, as she glanced up at me. I just shook my head, I wish it was that instead of me in her place like it usually is. When I shook my head, she seemed confused by that answer. "No, I'm usually the one in your spot. Normally people are trying to comfort me. It doesn't help completely, but it starts to make you feel more hopeful." I said as I leaned forward, and rechecked the machine. "You're usually in my spot?" She asked, still seeming shocked by this news. 

"Yeah, my husband has ended up here more times than I'd like to think. He's a firefighter, so it's not exactly the safest job." I said quietly, as I thought about the last time I was in a hospital room. It wasn't all that long ago, only a month ago. "Has he ever..." She started to ask, and I know what she wanted to ask. She wanted to ask if his heart had ever stopped, and I just nodded my head so she wouldn't have to finish the question. "Yeah, he has. A few times, more than someone would think possible." I said, before sighing to myself. She slowly nodded her head, before squeezing his little hand. "He did, too. Twice, once with you, the other was on the operating table." She let out a slow, shaky breath.

"When the doctors told us that, we couldn't help thinking the worst. We thought that was it, we thought they were going to tell us there wasn't anything else to do." She said, sadly. I just nodded my head, I couldn't even imagine coming that close to losing Noah. "I can't even imagine how that feels, I know to an extent. I'm sorry for anyone who has to go through this, or losing a loved one." I said quietly, as I couldn't look her in the eyes anymore. I had to look elsewhere, so I looked back at the sleeping boy. Who was now peacefully asleep with his mom, and not in any pain I hope. "Do you have any children Carlos?" She asked when I finally looked back up at her, and my face must of give that away.

"Yes, I do. A little boy." I said with a small smile, because it's simply impossible to talk about your child and not smile, at least a little. "How old is he?" She asked as she rubbed the back of Mason's hand. "He's 4 years old, we thought about starting him in pre-school. He just seems too young still, and I don't think any of us are ready for that." I said, and she smiled back at me. She nodded her head, before speaking again. "That's exactly how I felt when he started school, he didn't start till he was almost 6 years old. I just wasn't ready for my baby to grow up." I smiled and nodded my head, as I spared a quick glance at him. "What's your little boys name?" She asked as she moved a few strands of Mason's blond hair out of his face. "His names Noah, really sweet kid."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy! I really appreciate comments, and likes. Also I do take requests, so feel free to leave a comment and I’ll get to it as soon as possible. Thank you!


	18. Welcome To Texas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! In this TK and his mom have a good relationship, as well as his parents. Everyone in this gets along really well, because someone asked for me to do a one shot where they all got along. So here it is! TK’s mom moves to Austin to be closer to TK after he gets shot, and hurt again after returning to work. So this is Gwen meeting Carlos, and TK and Gwen have sweet mother, son moments.😊 Enjoy!!

At Carlos' house  
TK’s point of view 

"Ty, you okay?" He asked as he pulled back from my neck, where he was placing small lingering kisses. I sighed as I realized I just completely ruined the mood, even though I couldn't help it. He has to find out eventually, and I know I shouldn't of put this off for so long. I've known for almost 2 months now, and now I'm running out of time. "Alright, let's hear it. What's the beautiful head of yours thinking about, that even I can't distract you from." He said, and tried making light of the situation. I smiled at him, as I leaned my head down to rest on his shoulder, as I wrapped my arms around him wanting him to do the same to me. He didn't disappoint, he never does. "I'm sorry, I ruined your plans." I sighed quietly, because I know he was leading up to adult things, if you know what I mean.

"You didn't ruin anything, now let's hear it." I leaned back enough, so he could see me visibly roll my eyes at him. He just shook his head, before leaning down to kiss my forehead. I immediately put my head back in its original resting place. "Seriously, T you didn't ruin anything. You're here, and that's truthfully all that matters." He said, as I felt him draw a few small shapes on my back. "Okay, I have something I should of told you a while ago." I sighed, and I could feel him tense up a bit, before relaxing once again. "Alright, well it must be important if even I couldn't get your mind off of it." He said, before planting a few kisses to the top of my head.

I finally sat up, so I wasn't leaning on him. He moved his hand to be resting on my leg as we sat on the couch, and he was pretty anxious it seemed. "My mom, well she's moving here." I said quietly, as I looked down at his hand on my leg. "Is that it?" He asked, and it sounded light, and it had a hit of amusement in it. I just nodded my head, as I glanced up at him. "Okay, well that's good. You'll be close to your mom, so maybe you'll build up a better relationship since she'll be closer." He said, as he smiled at me. He doesn't understand, this should be interesting. "Yeah, that's the good part." I said, as I smiled back at him. He still seemed pretty amused by this conversation, which I guess it was expected.

"Okay, so what's the bad part?" He asked as he grabbed my hand to hold, ever since he found out I'm clingy and I like physical contact he makes as much physical contact as he can. "Well, she really wants to meet you. Also, I might of told her about you. She can be really embarrassing, okay maybe not as bad as dad." I said, and yes I had to correct myself when he gave me a questioning look. My dad can say one sentence and have Carlos so embarrassed he won't even look my dad in the eyes. They get along really well, it's just my dad is embarrassing. "Okay, well it should be fun." He said with a shrug, he acted like it was a trip to a movie instead of acting like it was a big deal. 

"I feel like you left something out, so come on. What's the rest of it?" He said as he rubbed the back of my hand, it's soothing. "Well, she needs someone to pick her up from the airport. I was thinking since we both have the day off, we could go. Only if you want to, I mean I understand if it's not what you want to d..." I was cut off, when his lips crashed onto mine. Well, that was a really good way to make me stop rambling, or it was a nice way of telling me to shut up. "Ty, it's fine. We can do that, if it's what you want." He said, as his hand gently held my face. I smiled at him, before leaning back in for a few more short pecks. 

"Okay, well she'll be here Thursday." I added on quietly, because that might be the part he freaks out about. "Thursday? Like 5 days from now?" He asked, with wide eyes. I just nodded, as I looked up at him. He shook his head, before even saying anything. It's a little hard to read him, when he does that. Almost any other time I can read him like a book, now I'm just confused. "Okay, a week notice would of been good. I can work with 5 days, I hope." He said, and I couldn't help but smiling at him. I just shook my head, before putting my head back on his shoulder. I can't believe how comfortable, all of this is for me now. 

At The Airport

"Well, isn't he handsome?" My mom said as she pulled out of the hug, and kind of eyed Carlos up. "Nice to meet you, Ma’am.” He said as he extended the hand that wasn’t currently occupied by my hand its self. She just stared at it for a moment, before shaking it. "Trust me I know exactly who you are." She said, and I'm just hoping she doesn't start saying embarrassing things. "I can see why you talk about him so much, he's so polite, and handsome too." I couldn't stop the eye roll when she said that, and Carlos tried to hold in the laugh. She just looked at me like she didn't just say that, like right in front of him. 

"Oh, sorry let me load up your bags really quick, and we can stop somewhere and get lunch." Carlos said, as he let go of my hand. "Thank you, and you, One more hug for my baby." She said as she pulled me back into a hug, as Carlos rolled her bags towards dad’s Jeep he let us barrow, it's more roomy than the Camaro. She waited till Carlos was far enough away, before speaking again. She pulled out of the hug, and glanced to see Carlos loading the bags in the trunk. "I want to hear everything.." She said quietly to me, before walking towards the car. I just shook my head, as I followed behind her. Shocking both my parents are really relaxed about me being gay, truthfully I think my mom actually enjoys it. She can talk to me about boys, and I can do the same. Most sons don’t have that ability with their moms, maybe with their dad’s. In my case I have both of them to talk to about everything, which is a curse and a blessing.

The Next Afternoon 

“Hello.” I said as I entered my dad’s house, that’s where my mom is staying. I normally would be here too, but I’ve been spending more and more of my nights at Carlos’ house. “In here!” I heard my mom call back, and I followed where the voice came from. She was sitting on the couch watching some old movie, with an ice tea in hand. What can I say? It’s not any different than I expected. Mom and dad get along really good for a divorced couple, they worked most of their problems out after my first overdose when I was 17. “Come, sit.” She said, as she dropped her legs off the couch to make room for me to join her. She put the movie on pause, as I sat down beside her. 

“Dad already left for work?” I said as I glanced towards the kitchen, and I couldn’t hear any movement in the house. “Yeah, your father left about fifteen minutes ago. So where is Carlos?” She asked so nonchalantly, as she set her tea down. I rolled my eyes at that question, before deciding to answer. “He had a shift, so he had to go in about an hour ago.” I answered honestly, as she nodded her head. I’m on medical leave again, yeah I went back for one week after getting shot. It’s a long story, and it’s nothing major. “Where does he work? Of all things you’ve told me, you never told me where he works.” She asked with a raised brow, as she waited for an answer. 

“He’s a cop, Austin PD. I met him on a scene, third day here.” I smiled to myself, as I thought back to that moment. It was one of my top ten favorite memories since moving to Austin, and the other nine are including him or the team. “Oh, a cop. It’s a very attractive job, needless to say you don’t need one of those fake cop strippers when have the real thing.” She said, before growing quieter as she spoke. I just shook my head, as I smiled at the thought. I mean clearly she’s not wrong. I don’t need a super muscular stripper, when my boyfriend is way better looking and he’s a real sweetheart. “So, how long have you been living together?” She asked as she sipped from her drink, and I was caught pretty off guard by that question. “We don’t live together, I just tend to spend the night there sometimes.”

“Oh, I just assumed. Your father said you haven’t been over in a few days, so I just assumed that you moved out.” I just shook my head, as she continued to explain her reasoning for asking. “Nope, I just spend some of my free time at his house. He doesn’t have crazy shifts like us, so he gets off after eight hours. So he usually makes dinner, or we order food, and just watch a movie.” I shrugged as I felt the need to explain to her what we do, even though I’m an adult so I don’t have to. I guess it’s just rooted in me from when I was a child, and she would ask about where I was or other typical parent questions. “Honey, you’re an adult you don’t have to explain yourself to me. I am glad you found someone that makes you happy.” She said, as she smiled before pausing briefly.

“Also, your dad seems to really like him.” She said, before laughing. I just rolled my eyes at that, because it’s good but bad at the same time. “Yeah, tell me about it.” I said, as I slouched back against the couch. “It was good to begin with, you know because has hated everyone of my boyfriends. They got along good, which was great. Then it wasn’t so great.” I said, and she couldn’t help interrupting with a laugh. “Then they started planning for us three to have dinner, which was fine for a little while. Then they started going to the farmers market together, which is almost pushing it. They also are the biggest mother hens I’ve ever met. They call each other to make sure I’m actually fine, and listening to what the doctors said.” I sighed as I finally finished explaining.

“Sorry, hun it seems you just picked a good one. Just be glad they both care so much, and be glad they get along so well. It would make life very awkward if dad hates your future husband.” She said, before shrugging like everything she just said made complete sense. “Husband?” I asked kind of shocked, because my mom has never once talked about me getting married, after only meeting my boyfriend once. “Of course, it’s in the way they look at you. It’s a parents gift, when you two finally have kids you’ll understand. It’s all in the eyes.” She said beefing smiling at me, followed by a wink. I just shocked my head, as I smiled back at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. If you have any requests feel free to leave them below, and I’ll get to them as soon as possible.


	19. A Tarlos Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s honestly just a Tarlos wedding, so we get cute Tarlos moments. We will also be getting some supportive dad Owen, and some very anxious TK.

10 months till the Wedding  
TK's point of view 

"You're telling me you're getting stuck looking at wedding venues all weekend? I never pictured Carlos's to be so set on having the perfect wedding, I figured it would always be you planning it." Judd said as the team continued to clean the rig, and replace equipment. "Yeah, I'm getting forced to look at venues. It's not Carlos making me, he's fine with anything that will make me happy." I sighed as I picked up the hose to place it in the cab it on the side of the rig. "It's kind of your wedding, so you two have to plan it." Majran argued as she joined the conversation between Judd, and I. I couldn't hold back my eye roll any more, once I heard her say that. I have nothing against her, but neither of us cared to have a wedding. Well I think secretly Carlos was hoping I would want a big wedding, but I like to disappoint people I guess. 

"I was completely fine with going to the courthouse, and getting eloped." I shrugged, before I continued rolling up hoses. "Well, why don't you? If that's what you want, then do it." She shrugged once she realized, I didn't even want a wedding. It was kind of quiet for a few seconds, I know I always dreamed of a big wedding. It just with my past, maybe that isn't meant for me. "No, he's just saying that now so he can get it done and over with. He wants a wedding, he just doesn't want the recurring nightmare of being left on the alter." My dad called down from the top step, as I'm assuming he heard the whole conversation. "Isn't That right Judd? Everyone has that nightmare." My dad asked Judd, since those were the only two that have ever been married on the team. I hate that my dad had that grin that he wears, when he knows he right. "Yeah, that's a pretty good description." Judd finally answered, as he called back to my dad. 

5 Hours till the wedding   
Third Person Perspective 

"How you feeling kid?" Owen asked as he entered the room TK was getting ready in, and TK couldn't help rolling his eyes. He tried acting fine, like everything was normal. He tried pretending like he was a giant bundle of nerves, like he didn't feel sick to his stomach. He tried pushing all the negative thoughts that were weighing him down to the back of his mind, but it wasn't work. It wasn't believable to his father anyways, he saw right through the wall his son had up. "That bad?" Owen asked quietly as they finally made eye contact, and the dam finally broke. Tearful eyes were quick to overflow, and it was pointless to wipe them since they were immediately replaced. TK sighed, as he continued to wipe his face. 

Owen knew he would be worried, anxious, and probably nervous. He didn't really expect it to be this bad, and he couldn't help the frown that formed when he saw his son like this. It's always been hard to see TK like this, Owen can't help but see him as the scared little boy Owen remembers climbing into his bed at night because he was scared of the monsters. Back then it was easy to joke about the next day, this however was real. When Owen hugged TK you could tell that helped ease him a little, as he became less tense as he hugged his father. "I know, I was almost this bad the first time I got married." Owen said quietly as to not disturb TK too much, as he was still calming down and trying to catch his breath. 

"What if he changed his mind?" Owen heard a quiet reply, between the hiccups. Owen finally understood, it wasn't that TK was nervous about everything. He was only worried about his insecurities, anyone who doesn't know Tyler like Owen would of laughed at that question. Anyone who just knew them as a couple, would tell TK he's being ridiculous, and that he needs to stop worrying because he's just being crazy. For Owen it's different, he's been with TK through all of this. He's seen his son hopelessly in love, heart broken, and numb. He knows it's not as simple for TK to understand, Ty has handled a lot. He didn't make it out without the scars, obviously. One of the biggest insecurities TK has had is that he worries if he's good enough, and if that other person will still love him. 

"You just have to trust us, okay? I know it's not easy, but you just have to. He loves you, or he wouldn't of asked you four times to marry him, before you actually agreed to." Owen said, before they both laughed a little as TK's breathing had finally evened back out. "Okay." Tyler said, before letting out a long sigh. "You feel better now?" Owen asked with a smile on his face, as they pulled out of the hug. TK went back to getting ready, like none of that had happened. "Yeah, I've just been on edge today. I was doing fine, then mom was telling me about horror story weddings. It didn't really help, obviously." He answered calmly, as he started tying his bow tie. "Well, yeah I wouldn't imagine that being helpful." Owen asked as they both laughed a little about it. 

"You have to keep in mind, she doesn't know as much as I do. She works a lot, and travels constantly. She's just really busy, but she tries to keep in touch." Owen said, as he tried defending his now ex wife. TK knew all this, so he wasn't mad about her odd way of trying to help his panicking earlier. "I know, I just wish she would of told me about all those people just left on their wedding day." He sighed when he finished that sentence, before he sat down

Vows 

"I've seen your kindness and your strength. I've seen you patient and frayed. I've seen you express a lot of emotions towards me, but it was always coming from a place of love, and lack of judgment. I will strive to not take you for granted. You are my favorite person, and I choose you to be my partner in life. I vow to take you as my husband. My heart is yours." He paused to wipe his face as a few tears finally escaped his eyes, before smiling back up at Carlos. He cleared his throat softly, before continuing.

"Because of you, I laugh, I smile, and I dare to dream more than I ever have. Most people would of ran, when they realized the mess that is TK Strand. Not you. You saw something in me, and I spent the beginning of this relationship trying to figure that out. But, I'm glad you could see I was worth it. I'm glad you stood by me, even when I was being extremely difficult. So, I guess I'm just trying to say Thank you for the miracle of you. You are, and always will be, the love of my life, my soulmate, my person." He concluded, as Carlos reached to wipe that single tear on his soon to be husbands face earning him a smile from the other.

All eyes turned to Carlos to start his vows, once TK had finished his. "Carlos, you may say your vows you have written now." He nodded his head, before grabbing his note cards from his pocket, where his vows were neatly written out. Even with shaky uneven letter, the writing looked very put together. The words written were very well thought out, with carefully chosen words.

"I've always loved this quote, and felt somehow attached to it. With us, I do believe this quote couldn't have been any better. "I didn't fall in love with you. I walked into love with you, with my eyes wide open, choosing to take every step along the way. I do believe in fate and destiny, but I also believe we are only fated to do the things that we'd choose anyway. And I'd choose you; in a hundred lifetimes, in a hundred worlds, in any version of reality, I'd find you, and I'd choose you."—Kiersten White, The Chaos of Stars

Every promise I make to you is one I feel is not a burden, but rather a gift - I don't HAVE to honor and cherish you, I GET to, I GET to have you be the person I spend the rest of my life with, I GET to be there for you and support you. It is my fantastic pleasure to be in the position to be there for you my love.   
I can't promise to solve all your problems, but I can promise you won't have to face them alone. You are my person, my soulmate, and Best friend."

Carlos concluded, and a new wave of tears were now rolling down TK's face. He also wore a smile, and it seemed to grow as Carlos tried drying his face for him. It was a sweet, tender moment. It probably wasn't unusual for them to be this gentle, and caring for one another. In fact they seemed unfazed that they now had an audience watching them, all with admiration. Everyone seemed pleasant, and happy for the newly married couple. Nowhere in that audience was there a person, not overly joyful for the couple. 

At The reception 

"Alright, thank you everyone for coming tonight to celebrate this lovely couple. We have a few speeches to get through, before the food is served, and the couple share their first dance. So let's get to the speeches, first we have Tyler father, Owen." 

Owen's speech

"They say when you meet the love of your life: Time stops." He paused for a second, to clear his throat and smile at the newly weds. "Love is passion, obsession, someone you can't live without." 

"Tyler and Carlos, separately you are two wonderful people but together, you are even better. You finish each other's sentences and can communicate without even saying a word. You know how to make each other laugh and smile and you know how to comfort each other as well."

"You are two peas in a pod, there is no question at all that you were always meant to be together. I have so much love and respect for the two of you, for the lengths that you would go to for each other to make each other happy. Never lose what you two have, because it is a priceless thing that you are lucky to be able to enjoy. Let us all raise a glass to the wonderful couple, my son TK and his husband Carlos."

Owen said, before raising his glass to the newly married couple, Mr and Mr Reyes. When some get married the family has a sense of loss, in this case it's a sense of gaining. Owen see it as gaining another family member, compared to losing one. Even if they don't share the last name anymore, they still share flesh and blood. Nothing can erase that. Tyler will always be his son, and now TK has someone else that loves him as much as Owen does. That's exactly what Owen has always wanted for his son, someone to love him like he deserves. He has finally found that, Owen has been sure of this since he first met Carlos. Okay maybe not when he first met Carlos, but after he knew TK and Carlos were dating.

Judd's best Man Speech

" Hi! For those of you who don't know me I'm Judd, TK best man. When TK asked me to be his best man I felt honoured and had to say yes.

I've known TK for 4 years now, and he's asked me to talk today about what a great guy he is, so I can honestly say that he is handsome, brilliant, funny and char.... (TURN TO GROOM) ... TK, I can't read your writing. What's this last word?" He took a minute to pause, so everyone could laugh before he continued.

"TK, thank you for being such a stable force in my life, a great friend and an even better brother. Carlos, I think we can all agree that you're handsome this evening and TK certainly won the lottery with you. TK & Carlos, tonight we celebrate you. We all wish you a lifetime of happiness, love, health, success and laughter. May you continue to find humor in the bad and appreciation for the good. May your friendship continue to grow throughout all the years to come. Cheers!" You know short, but sweet is good. It's said the speeches are always the worst part of the wedding, but I think that's kind of hard to judge tonight.

Cody's speech, Carlos' Best man

"Hello everyone, I'm Cody. I'm going to try and make this short, but still meaningful. I've known Carlos 5 years now, I'm his partner at work. We spend a lot of time in the car just waiting, and most of it he spends talking my ear off about TK. It should of gotten annoying at some point, but honestly he's my best friend and it made him happy so I was fine with it."

"The first time Carlos formally introduced me to TK, well it wasn't exactly on purpose. I hadn't known they were dating, I just knew Carlos was being a whimp about making a move. Well, they got sat right next to the table my girlfriend and I were at . It was an interesting conversation the next day at work, even though he did clearly try to avoid the topic." 

"That all being said, I have no idea where I'd be without him. In a way I owe my life to him, he's had my back in more situations than I'd like to admit. So thank you for that, and I'm so unbelievably happy for you two. I wish your love to be modern enough to survive the times, but old fashioned enough to last forever."

Cake time   
Carlos' point of view 

Finally it's cake time, my niece and nephew, actually scratch that our niece and nephew has been asking non stop. As TK and I walk over to the cake we both look at the beautiful cake that was made just for our special day, it was absolutely delicious looking. "TK are you ready?" He nods his head as we both grab the knife to cut the first piece of cake. We finish cutting the first piece and he sees some filling on the knife, and puts his finger in it and picks up the filling. "Carlos." He said, before tapping my shoulder, as I go to turn around I get a huge thing of filling on the tip of my nose. He starts laughing immediately after, he then sticks his finger in his mouth sucking the last of the filling off. "That was real cute, Ty." I pull him into a sweet kiss, as I make sure to get some of the filling on his face as well. 

A few hours later *and a few drinks*

Normally I don't drink, but what the hell it's a special occasion. After a few different drinks, I find myself dancing with my husband. Like I said I usually don't drink, but everyone insisted on me having a drink with them and TK kept telling me I could drink if I wanted to. I even had a few drinks with Owen, since he is now cancer free and no longer on chemo treatments. "I love you so much." He looks at me and says "You know you are so drunk, right?" I shake me head, I'm a little tipsy but not so drunk. "What no I'm not, I'm not going to drive, but I'm not complet.... okay yeah I'm a little drunk." We couldn't help but laugh at my words. "Well since your drunk I'm just going to ignore the "I love you"." He said, before smiling at me. "Awe baby I love you too." I seen him shake his head, I probably didn't understand what he said, I wasn't really listening. "No, that's not what I, ugh... just never mind. Come on let's go sit down." 

TK's point of view 

I pull Carlos over to sit down, he didn't even protest. To keep him from getting up, I just sat on his lap. "You know Ty, you're hot." I couldn't help the smile that formed when he said that, even thought I did try to fight it at first. "Yeah, you have told me." You see when Carlos drinks he gets, well let's not bet around the Bush, he gets horny. Not that he's like super like that, it's just around me. Don't get me wrong he never drinks, and when he does it's only one or two drinks, but everyone was pushing him tonight. "Carlos, give me that God danm drink, you are done. I'm cutting you off." He groaned as I grabbed the drink from him, and placed it on the other side of the table. "Fine." Honestly, I'm really happy my dad kind of forced me into having an actual wedding, instead of just getting married at the courthouse. I mean sure this was a little more stressful, but I'm glad we had a ceremony and a reception.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you guys enjoyed it. Like I said I do take requests, which would be really really helpful. I also was wondering how you would feel about a part four to my high school AU I did? If you wouldn't mind commenting with your opinion on that I would really appreciate it. If you ever have a request you can leave it in the comments or you can dm them to me. Thank you!


	20. Best Friends Or Lovers IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s basically just dramatic high school, and poor Tarlos just has to deal with it. I guess cheating, but not really. Also mentions of non-consent kind of???

After school Wednesday  
Carlos' point of view 

"Hey, are you ready for date night? Mini golfing, because I know how much you love mini golf." I said as I arrived at TK's locker. "Oh. I'm sorry, I kind of forgot. I made plans with Ryan, I'm sorry could we go tomorrow?" Of course he does, him and Ryan are always hanging out now. I sighed, and nodded my head. "Yeah, that's fine. I was just hopping we could hang out, just us you know. We haven't hung out with just us, in a while, because of Ryan always being around." I shrugged after saying that. "Baby, we can hangout tomorrow. I promise." I nodded my head. "You said that yesterday, but if you would rather hangout with him that's fine." I sighed, as he grabbed my face. He pulled me into a quick kiss. 

"I love you a lot, but I do want to hangout with my friends sometimes. I'll call you later, Okay?" He said, before kissing me again. "You don't even need a ride home from me?" I asked, Look I know it seems I'm worked up over nothing. I'm not, this isn't the first time he has put me off to be with Ryan. I just don't like that guy, and I try not to make a big deal because he is TK's friend, he just seems kind of touchy with him. "No, Ryan's gonna give me a ride. But thank you for the offer." I smiled at him. "If I tell you something your not gonna be mad right?" He nodded his head. "I don't like Ryan, I really, really don't like him. I don't want you to hangout with him, he just gives me the wrong vibe." 

He looked pissed after that. "Sorry to break it to you, but you're not the boss of me. He's my friend, and I want to hangout with him. Get over it, I know you don't like having less attention but it's how the world works Carlos." Ow, that one kind of hurt a little. "He's just so touchy with you, and I don't like it. That's all I'm saying, and I would appreciate it if you actually made a little time for me. It's been almost two weeks, since I have seen you. I just miss seeing you everyday, and just being with you." He shook his head. "I told you we can hangout tomorrow. And I miss you, too. But Ryan is my friend, and I want to hangout with him too. And you don't have any right to tell me I can't hangout with him." I nodded my head, because I know he's making a fair point there. 

"I wasn't telling you you couldn't hangout, just that I don't like him. He's always touching you, and it's just weird, and creepy. Like the other day he sat as close as he could to you, He took my seat at lunch. I had to sit at a different table, you didn't even care." He nodded his head to that last part. "I did care, I just thought you we sitting with your other friends. I'm sorry." I nodded my head as he leaned up to kiss my cheek. "Okay, are we still on for dinner with my family on Saturday?" He kind of sighed when I said that, he means he has plans. Probably with Ryan. 

"I kind of made some plans. I'm sorry." He said as he looked up at me. I just shook my head. "Okay Tyler, I'll see you later." I said as I turned around to head out of the school, we were the only people left in the school at this point. "I love you." He said kind of said quietly as I walked away. "Whatever, TK. I'll talk to you later." I know I'm kind of an asshole for that, but he just keeps forgetting me. I'm his boyfriend, I never, not once have I forgot about plans we have. And now he never remembers them, he's too busy with Ryan. 

Later that night

I sighed as my phone went off again, and Ty's name flashed on the screen for probably the hundredth time. I have been kind of ignoring him, I just have to study. I don't want to ignore him, but if I don't I won't actually study. I looked back down at my text book, and my phone started ringing.

Caller ID~ Munchkin❤️ I guess one little call, won't hurt.  
Hello?  
Hi...  
How was your night out?  
I um... c..can you... co..come p..pick m..me up?  
Baby, What's the matter? You sound like your crying.   
I... I just ne...need t..to s..see y..yo..you. Pl...ple..ase   
Baby, where are you? I'll be right there, Okay.   
I... ju...jus..just left the mo..mov...movies  
Okay, I'll be there soon. Okay? Just stay right there.  
End call

I don't have a damn clue what's going on, but I swear if that asshole did anything. I don't even know what to think, and everything my brain wants to think is dark. I just hope nothing, too bad happened. I know it's bad to hope for someone to have a panic attack, but in this case that's what I'm hoping for. I would rather it be just a panic attack, instead of any of these situations I'm imagining. He does have panic attacks a lot, usually I already with him or his dad is. This case it's more worrying, because neither of us are with him. He's with that creep, Okay fine his friend. Whatever, Ryan is still a creep in my eyes. 

15 minutes later

I walked over to where he was sitting on the park bench. I place my hand on his back, as I sit down next to him. He kind of flinched when I put on hand on his back. I just sat down, and he immediately pulled me into a hug. He was still a sobbing mess, he was worse than he sounded on the phone. "Baby, What happened?" He just shook his head. I was hoping this was just a panic attack he was having, but it was something more than that. "I ju.." He stopped after that. "That's fine, do you want me to take you home?" He nodded his head, as he slowly stood up. I stood up next to him, as he rested his head on my shoulder as we walked back to my car. I don't want to pry, but I want to know what happened. I need to know. 

As we made it to my car, I opened the passenger door for him. When he sat down, I reached out and wipe the tears rolling down his face. At first when I reached out my hand, he flinched a little at my action. "I'm so sorry, I got mad at you earlier. I was just jealous of someone else having your attention." He just put his head down, and The waterworks started over again. The car ride was completely silent, besides the quiet sniffles I heard from TK. He held my hand, while I was driving. Fuck, it killed me to see him like this, and what for? I have no clue. Honestly, I'm still hoping it's something like a bad memory that triggered something, instead of a new frightening experience to haunt him. 

At TK's house

He finally calmed down a bit, so I guess now is a better time to ask what happened. "Wanna tell me what happened?" I asked as I looked over at him, he was still kind of looking down. "Can I have a kiss first?" I leaned over, and pulled him into a quick kiss. Normally he wouldn't ask, he would just lean over, and kiss me. "Now, What happened?" I asked looking at him again, now he was looking at me. "He kissed me..." He said very quietly. "What?" I asked trying to stay calm, but he has been giving Ryan more attention than me. Maybe he kissed him back. I'm thinking crazy here, he would never do that to me. 

"He kissed me, at the movie theatre...." He said as he couldn't finish that last part. He was playing with my hand he was holding. I felt myself getting mad, normally I can't get mad at him. You know sometimes your mind makes you believe things, and that's exactly what was happening. After he said that, I pulled my hand away from him. "Tyler, just go inside. Your dad's home, and I just need to think about this." He looked over at me, with these eyes. Those tearful eyes, and it killed me for making him feel so hurt. His eyes were once again filled with tears. "But, I didn't do anything. He..." I just shook my head. 

"Ty, I honestly just need time to process that. Please just go inside, we'll talk later. We both just need to think about this, and you need some time to calm down." He nodded his head. "Fine, but..." He sighed, before opening the door. "Never mind." He got out, and looked at me one more time with tears now pouring down his face. He headed inside quickly after that, I did nothing wrong. I don't want to be mad at him, but I tried telling him how I felt about Ryan. I know there was no way TK could of known, but that isn't helping right now. I also just need to think about this, and calm down before I try talking to him about it. Honestly I'm kind of mad, and jealous right now. TK doesn't deserve that, he didn't do anything wrong. I logically know that, but it's just too new to actually be calm about that.

Owen's point of view 

As I went to walk past TK's bedroom door, I could of sworn I heard sobs coming from inside. As I was about to knock, I realized the sobs were real, and I wasn't just imagining them. I turned the door handle, and saw him sitting on his bed with his knees pulled to his chest. He had his arms wrapped around his legs, as he cried. I quietly shut the door behind me, and walked over to his bed. I sat down next to him, and he immediately looked up. As he did so, I pulled him into a hug. I have no clue what's wrong, but he could probably use a hug. "Thanks Dad." He mumbled as we were still hugging. "No problem. What happened? Who's ass do I have to kick?" He shook his head. "I th..thin..think Carlos.." He immediately broke out sobbing again. What happened to Carlos, did something happen with them? 

"What happened?" I asked him again, as he was still hugging me. "Ryan k... kiss..kissed me. And I do..don't k..kno..know if Carlos broke up w...wit..with me, or if he's ma.. d at me." Carlos wouldn't just dump him, I mean come on. I know Carlos, he's a good guy, there has to be more to it. I just don't want to keep bothering him about everything, right now at least. I'll find out more in the morning. "It's okay, just give it sometime. I sure both of you could use the breather after this, even though he definitely shouldn't of just left like he did.... but that's clearly a topic for later." I said as I was clearly rambling, because I don't exactly know how to help him. I do try, I'm just not exactly the best.

Carlos' house Friday   
Carlos' point of view 

I haven't gone to school since Wednesday, I just can't see him right now. I don't even know what we are, I mean I do love him a lot. It's just I don't know how he feels, I know Ryan kissed him. I just don't know how he feels about Ryan, he was ditching his boyfriend everyday to go be with him. So maybe TK, and I have two different views on how much we love one another. I know he would never cheat, since he knows exactly how that feels. That doesn't mean he can't grow feeling for someone else, and leave me for that other guy. I finally leaned back a bit, and suddenly my bedroom door was flung open. I jumped a little to see Lola come barging into my room, that's my youngest sister, who also happens to be the scariest among us. 

"What the hell Lola ?" I asked from the sudden jump scare. "No, what the hell is the matter with you?" She asked pointing at finger at me, with a slightly raised voice. "What do you mean? I haven't done anything." She seemed shocked I said that. "Haven't done anything? What the hell do you mean! You broke that poor kids heart. Any good thing in your life you tend to Fuck it up! That's not fair to him, he didn't deserve your bull shit. Are you gonna fix your stupid mistake, or are you gonna just let it ruin the only good relationship you will ever have?" She asked as she made her voice a little more quiet, but it was still pretty loud. 

"He kissed someone else, How do I just let that go?" She shook her head in a disappointed way. "Are you a fucking idiot? TK likes you a lot, trust me he wouldn't kiss some other guy he barely knows. If you would of just listened to TK, you would know that guy forced himself on him! What an Asshole that guy is, and all you did was be an even bigger asshole and get mad at him! You fucking think he kissed that guy because he wanted to? No, I can assure you he didn't. After that conversation we had today, and how he was acting. He definitely didn't do a damn thing wrong, but you did. You need to go apologize, and fix what you messed up." 

Lola is kind of protective of TK, they get along really well. They have always gotten along good, honestly every since they met. She used to tell everyone if I didn't marry him, then she would. My sister doesn't like the people I date normally, but her, and TK are pretty close. Which I'm kind of glad about, because that means I don't have to worry about people talking about TK behind his back with Lola around. " Fine, I know I messed up. I know." I said as I sat up on my bed. "Good, now go fix it, or I'm gonna have to beat the hell out of you. You remember what I told you after I met him a few times?" I nodded my head. "Yeah, I know. You told me you would beat the hell out of me, if I hurt him." She nodded her head, in approval. "Good, now go take care of that problem you caused."

An hour later  
TK's point of view

I was just laying in bed like I have been doing for almost a week. I just keep replaying everything that happened, I didn't kiss him. I told Carlos that, but I can't be mad about how he reacted because I would of reacted the same way. If I could go back I wouldn't of ditch Carlos, and I wouldn't of hung out with Ryan at all. I just wish I could go back, and avoid this whole mess. I just want Carlos to hold me, and tell me everything is gonna be alright, like he usually does. I sighed as someone knocked on my door. "Ty, can I come in really quick?" I heard my dad ask from the other side of the door. "Yeah." I said, before sitting up and looking towards him. 

"Someone's downstairs waiting to talk to you." I looked at him kind of sideways. Who is here to see me? The only person who came to visit me before was Carlos, and I don't think he wants anything to do with me. "Um, okay but who is it?" I asked having no clue. "Go, and find out for yourself ." He said as he walked back out of my room. I sighed, and kind of rolled my eyes, before getting off my bed, and heading towards the door. I walked down the stairs, and there he sits. He is nervously sitting there, which isn't normal for him. 

He hadn't noticed me till I walked over next to him. I sat down next to him, and had no clue what to say. I mean what do you say to someone when they are obviously upset with you. "Ty, I'm not mad. I'm just an asshole, and I'm sorry." I sighed, as I pulled him into a hug after that. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't of kept ditching you." He shook his head, as he still held me to his chest. "No, don't be sorry. You did absolutely nothing wrong, I was just being selfish." He said as he rubbed my back, while he hugged me. "I just wanted all your attention, and got annoyed when someone else was getting your attention. I just care about you a lot, and I always want to be with you. I know it's probably annoying, I just want you to be happy." 

I nodded my head, as I kissed the side of his neck that I could reach in this hug. "I know, and I'm sorry I was ditching you. I won't do it anymore, I just want to be with you. I love how much you care, and I'm sorry about what happened the other night." I said kind of mumbling the last bit, as he pulled out of the hug. He looked at me, before shaking his head. "No, don't say sorry about that. It wasn't your fault, you have absolutely nothing to be sorry for. I'm sorry I got upset with you about it. It was a stupid thing for me to do, and I'm sorry I let this go on this long. I'll never let some stupid argument like this effect our relationship again, Okay. I just missed you, so much." He said, before pulling me into a kiss. I smiled into the kiss, as we pulled apart. "I missed you, too."

The next night  
TK's point of view 

"So, this dumbass fixed whatever he messed up?" Lola asked as we were all sitting in the living room, as our parents were in the other room talking. "Yeah, I did Lo, now shut up." Carlos said as he grabbed my hand. I came over for dinner at Carlos' tonight, because his mom missed having me around for the last few weeks or so. "TK, it was so nice having you over again. You can't just come over everyday, then stop showing up like that. We missed you when you didn't show up." Mrs. Reyes said as she walked in the room. 

"Thanks Mrs. Reyes. Trust me I don't plan on staying away that long anymore." She smiled over at me, as I felt 'Los kiss the top of my head. "God, you guys are so gross with all the heart eye stuff. I missed seeing you guys everyday, but I definitely didn't miss all the lovey stuff." Lola complained from the other couch. "Lo, maybe you should find someone, so you can gross us out." She just shook her head, and laughed about it a little after 'Los said that. "Maybe I will."

An hour later

"I really am sorry for how I reacted the other day." I heard Carlos say as I had my head resting on his chest. "Its fine. I just wish you would of listen to everything I had to say." I don't know, maybe I shouldn't tell him that Ryan did more than just kiss me. "What do you mean everything?" He asked looking down at me. "Well, he did a little more than kiss me." I said kind of quietly. "TK, what else did he do?" He asked as he sat up a bit. I was kind of quiet for a minute. "Tyler, what exactly happened? I want to hear everything." I sighed, as I dropped my gaze to where my hand rested on his chest. 

"Do you really want to know?" He nodded his head, that's what he thinks now. I guess just wait and see what he says, when he has heard the full story. " Yes, I would. Now tell me everything that happened, please." I nodded my head. "Okay, well everything was just fine. Then after the movies he was acting weird, and he kissed me. When he did that he grabbed me. That's all." He just kind of looked at me, as we both shifted so we were sitting up, and facing each other. "Grabbed you how?" He asked, I mean come on how else would someone grab you. "He Just grabbed me that's all. I don't want to talk about it anymore, okay?" 

And he immediately shook his head. "No, that's not okay. Tyler, where did he grab you?" He asked again, and I just leaned forward, and placed my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around, and I just started crying. I put up with so much crap, and I'm just so done with it. "It's alright, shh." Carlos said as he was rubbing my back. I knew he was going to keep asking till I tell him everything, but for now I don't want to talk about it. We stayed like that for a little while, and he rubbed my back and said sweet things like he always does when I'm upset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! I hope you enjoyed it! I do take requests feel free to leave them below if you have any, and once again thank you so much. I also really appreciate the comments, and likes.


	21. High school Tarlos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s basically a high school Tarlos and Carlos gets into a car accident. It’s kind of cute and kind of sad. Enjoy!!

At TK's for dinner  
TK's point of view 

"Hey, Los what are you doing later?" I asked as I lean over, while I had my arm around his shoulder. "Um... homework." Carlos said clearly not understanding what I was hinting at. I sighed and leaned back when my dad cleared his throat. Well that was a failed attempt, and even my dad laughed a little about it. I mean we've done it so obviously Carlos isn't completely innocent, hell he wasn't even a virgin when we had sex, but I was. I mean come on I'm more dirty, than he is. 

"So, what are you boys planning on doing tonight before you head home?" My dad asked as he was trying to hint at the fact that Carlos isn't spending the night. "Well, actually his mom invited me to spend the night. If that's okay with you." I added on to the end, and no she won't be home. I mean come on I would be passing a good opportunity if I didn't spend the night with Carlos. "Alright, that's fine. She'll keep an eye on you two probably just as good as I do." He said before shrugging, I'm just glad he didn't ask if she would be home. 

Morning 10 am  
Carlos' point of view 

"Shit, my mom is gonna be home soon. Hurry get your clothes on, this could end real bad." I say to TK as I hand him his clothes, he spent the night last night. I forgot to tell my mom he was coming over, and she don't care as long as she know. Well, mister forgetful didn't remember. Now we are both rushing to put our clothes on, because well it was a real steamy morning for us. "Would you relax, your mom can't get mad at me. I mean just look at me, I'm so cute, and she also love me too much." I smiled, and nodded my head before leaning over to kiss the top of his head. "Yeah, you are one hundred percent right. Everyone loves you, especially me." I smiled at him, as he finished putting on his pants. "You know, she can still be mad at me though, and that would mean being grounded. Neither of us want that, do we?" He just shook his head, as he come over to wrap his arms around my neck as I had wrapped my arms around his waist. "No, because then you will be stuck at home, and you can't sneak out ...." He more of mumbled, as he started kissing on my jawline. He has this obsession with my jawline, he just always has been. Yes, I do mean always wants to kiss it, whatever he can do to it he wants to. He is very dirty minded for looking so innocent, I mean I wouldn't believe it if I didn't experience it.

Afternoon 12 am  
911 dispatch line

"Hello, 911 what's your emergency?"  
"There has been a car accident on South Sunset drive. We need an ambulance."  
"Okay, ma'am. How many cars were involved?"  
"Just 2."  
"Okay, does everyone....."  
"You need to hurry, the young man is trapped in his car. He is unconscious, he has a huge gash on the side of his head."  
"Okay, how many people are in that car with him?"  
"Just him."  
"Okay, the paramedics are on the way. In the other car is everyone okay? And how many people are in the other car?"  
"Just one, and he's out walking around."  
"Okay, how old does the young man in the car appear to be?"  
"Young, maybe late teens."  
"Okay, do not try to remove him from the car. Just wait for the paramedics, and if he wakes up explain to him what has happened. Remind him he needs to stay calm, and don't move a lot."  
"Okay."  
"The paramedics should be there any minute."  
End call

10 minutes later  
Carlos' point of view 

"Ma'am, you need to step back so we can do our job." I heard someone say, as my ears were still buzzing. I tried lifting my head, and it just fell right back to it's previous location. I opened my eyes more to see what was happening, and notice all the glass shards around me. I noticed all my windows smashed out, and all these flashing lights around the car. I was kind of in my own little world till I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. I moved my eyes over to see someone, in some kind of uniform. He might be a firefighter, or a paramedic. I don't know exactly, my vision is a little blurry as I look at him. "Buddy, just hang in there. Okay? We are gonna get you out of there really soon. Can you do me a favor, and tell me your name, and age?" I swear I must of been looking at this guy like he was an alien, or something. "Bud, did you understand me?" I nodded my head slightly, before feeling this stinging pain run up my back, and neck. He seemed like he was inspecting the cut on my forehead, more than listening to what I was about to say. "My name's Carlos Reyes, and I'm 17." He nodded his head, as he signaled to someone standing over a little ways from the car. "Okay, well just hold on. I'm gonna call your parents, and Patrick here is gonna get you out." I didn't nod my head, I learned my lesson last time. "Tell, my mom to call TK." He didn't ask any questions about that, he just turned to Patrick. "He seems to be functioning fine, but I still think a proper scan of his brain would be a good idea. After seeing that gash on his head, it's better to be safe than sorry." Patrick just nodded his head, and the other man just walked away.

Patrick started cutting at the door with some type of saw, maybe even the jaws of life. Honestly I would rather just wait here for a little bit, because when they start moving me it's gonna start hurting worse. I felt someone reach in, and unbuckle my seatbelt. That's when the pain started, and it was just getting worse. Every time I feel the pain course through my body I tensed up, and I felt someone reach in again to place a hand on my shoulder. "Hey, Carlos you need to relax okay? Tensing up is only gonna make the pain worse, once you are out here we can get you some medicine for the pain, Okay? So just hang in there for a little longer, I promise you'll be out really soon." I didn't reply, I just felt around my eyes become wet as this seemingly endless flow of tears come. I don't know why I started to cry, maybe I was scared, or maybe just in shock. I don't know why I was, but I didn't feel ridiculous at all. I thought maybe I would, but I just felt crying was the only thing to do. I mean truthfully it was the only thing I was able to do, while I was trapped in the car.

I zoned out on what was happening right next to me, as they tried getting me out. I started listening to the conversation the cops by their car a few feet away were having. "Yeah, That Ford F-150 just plowed right into that car. If there had been a passage we would definitely be needing a body bag. That kid is even lucky to be alive from just looking at the accident, normally we would be taking a body back with us." Ty was sitting over there just minutes before I'm so glad I dropped him off already. Let me just say, I don't drive an F-150, I drive a car. So I guess I was hit by a ford. If I'm lucky to be alive, well let's see how far that luck can get me. I mean nothing exactly feels broken, but I have never broken anything so I don't know. Then I started listening to their conversation again, something to keep me occupied so I don't keep freaking out. "Well, Cap What do you think saved him?" There wasn't an answer for a few seconds. "I think it's honestly due to him turning just in time, because if he would of kept going straight we'd be writing a completely different report right now." Then as if by magic, the door opens and it seems a million hands come reaching in for me. All having different jobs to tend to, one putting a neck brace on me, and the rest hooking up different things to me. Someone even started trying to move me to the stretcher to get me to the ambulance. That's honestly the last I remember, because once the pain started I couldn't focus on anything besides that. 

At the hospital 

"We need to get him in for a CAT scan, and an MRI. I want everything checked, he's not leaving till everything has been personally been okayed by me." I heard, I guess the main doctor that night saying as I was rushed in one door, and straight through another, and another till I was finally stopped in this bright white room. I'm guessing some kind of testing room, or something along those lines. I'm honestly still in some type of shock, it hasn't exactly hit me that I could be hurt. I know I'm in pain, but it just hasn't gotten to the exact point where I react. I look over when I feel someone by my side, it's some nurse with this mask on, and glasses that look almost like ones you would wear at the beach or something. "I'm gonna give you another injection into your IV, to help clam you down. It should also help you keep from shaking during all of this. It might make you tired, okay. It's gonna kick in within a couple of minutes." I just started looking up at the ceiling again. I haven't said anything, yet. "Okay, I have a few questions I have to ask, are you currently sexually active?" I nodded my head, and she started scribbling down on her paper. "Alright, when was the last time?" She asked looking up from her paper in front of her. "Thi... this mo.. morning." I stuttered through the whole two words I said. "Okay, so you smoke? Or drink at all?" She asked, and I just shook my head. Im lame compared to most teenagers, but I'd rather not drink or smoke. I'm guess whatever other questions she had could wait till later, since she got up and walked away after that.

I don't exactly trust my voice enough right now. I'm worried it might be a trembling mess, or it might just not come out when I say anything. I'm really just waiting for this to be all over, so I can go home. I just wanna know what happened too, I remember I was hit by a car obviously. I just mean what caused the accident? Was it me? Is everyone else okay? Am I going to be okay? I just have a million little questions floating through my head, and they all are probably typical things to think after something like this. I started to feel like I was suddenly floating as I laid on the uncomfortable board they still had me on. It must just be the injection the nurse gave me, but wow I feel great now. I can't feel any part of my body, but I can tell my eyes are getting heavy as I fight to keep them open. 

An hour later, maybe?

I don't have a clue exactly how long I have been here, but this is the only thing I remember after getting that injection. I don't even remember how many test they did, I think I slept through the whole thing. The only reason I woke up was because they moved me into a bed finally, before moving me to a different room. This one was like a room for emergency patients to wait in, it's not exactly a stay the night room. So, I guess I'm just here till they look at my test results. They get the bed exactly where it is supposed to sit, and I heard a very familiar voice, I think. I was sitting in the room just down from the waiting room, or I guess it might of been the main lobby. I started listening for that voice again, and they did stat talking. I couldn't exactly focus too well on it to know who it was, my head was still kind of swimming from that medication. "Can you tell me where he is? His name is Carlos Reyes, he's checked in for a car accident...." I stopped listen after that, it hurt my head to concentrate on that voice alone with all those loud noises in the hospital. 

I laid there for what felt like only a few minutes, before someone came walking back. I glanced over towards where the door had just opened, and it was the only person I really wanted to see right now. It was Ty, and his eyes where a brighter green than normal. They were red, and glasses over as a few tears rolled down his face when he walked over to me. He reached out once he reached the side of my bed towards my face, before sitting next to me on the bed. He held my face, as he placed a few kisses to my nose, and lips. He pulled back, and just stare at me as he held my face in his hands. "Look at your face, are you okay?" I smiled at him as I nodded slightly. He leaned forward, and rested his head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arms around him, as I heard him sniffling against me. "I'm so glad you're okay..., I didn't know ...what to th... thin...think wh... when yo..your mom called me." He cried as he talked against my shoulder. I know him crying shouldn't be comforting, but it oddly is. I leaned back, and pulled him closer to me as I tried to quiet him. 

"Have you heard anything?" I heard my mom bugging one of the nurses outside my door, when my older sister walked in. "How are you feeling bud?" She asked as she walked over to the chair in the corner of the room, before sitting down. "I'm feeling fine, I think. Have you heard anything?" She just shook her head, before pulling out her phone. She started playing on his phone, and completely acted like everything was fine, and normal.

A few hours later

"Alright, Carlos you are all set to leave. You just have to get dressed, and you are free to leave." I just nodded my head, as the nurse finished talking. TK hasn't left my side, or let go of my hand for that matter. "You're probably going to need some help getting dressed, do you want my help, or one of your family members?" Well, I definitely don't need her seeing me practically naked. "No, I'm fine. Thank you." She nodded her head, and before she left she turned back. "I'll be right back, I'll go grab you a wheel chair so you don't have to do all the walking." I just nodded my head, as she closed the door behind her. I laid my head back for just a few seconds, and when I looked back over I noticed my mom standing right next to my bedside. She was standing next to Lola, my youngest sibling just a minute ago, she came up to see me as soon as she hear about the accident.

"Honey, you want me to help you get dressed?" She asked, and I felt TK losen the grip on my hand as he started to stand up. I just tightened the grip on his hand I was still holding. I looked over to Ty, with a very questioning look. I know I'm on all kind of drugs to keep the pain on a manageable level. I'm gonna hear all about it probably tomorrow on every stupid thing I did, and said. I mean what do I really care, I'm so out of it. "Would you mind helping me? Please?" He nodded his head as he looked at me, and I could feel my Mom's glare on me. "You want TK to help you? I mean come on I am your mother, I want to help you. You're my baby after all." She said sounding very offended by my request, and I heard Lola mumble to herself. "Well, now you've done it." She just shook her head, and kept watching as the scene before her play out. "I know Mom, but I would just rather my boyfriend help me. I mean come on I am almost completely naked under this." She didn't seem to get what I was hinting at. "I have seen you naked many times, I am your mom after all." TK sat back down by this point, and everyone was just listening to see who would win this. "Yeah, when I was 7. Mom I'm almost 18, a lot has changed." I know she means well, but come on it's way different everywhere now. "You would rather your boyfriend see you almost naked?" I just nodded my head. "Mom, honestly he saw me naked this morning." You know if I wasn't so drugged I probably never would of said that, and as soon as I said that Ty face palmed. Lola just let out this little laugh, and my mom was completely taken aback by this. 

"He what? Wait so you two..." She was acting like she didn't know I mean come on she literally interrogated me about it. "Mom you knew, and have for like 6 months ." I said back to her, oh that's right my sister wasn't supposed to find out. Too late now, I guess. It's not fair, because I've always been allowed to have my boyfriends over. I've also been allowed to have the door closed, and they can spend the night even when my mom isn't home. It's not exactly fair to my sisters, but Lola has been the only one who tried to argue it. Well, my mom told me it had to be kept quiet that I was allowed to have my boyfriends over whenever I want. "You knew about this?" By this point Ty leaned over to hide his face in my shoulder, because his face was bright red now. "I assumed, I mean I do take his garbage out." Now my sister was even more shocked, Well kind of shocked, and a little mad. She turned to looked at me, and yeah he seemed a little mad. "Wait... why does me having sex matter to you guys?" As soon as I said that I hear Tyler mumble against me. "Can this just end already." And to his luck it did, when Lola probably had enough of this, and decided it was a conversation for a different day. "Okay, why don't we talk about it in the morning? He could just be saying random things, I mean he is pretty stoned. So just let TK help him, I'm guessing this isn't the first time TK has seen Carlos in his underwear. I mean honestly I have seen Carlos in his underwear more than you have Mom." She nodded her head, before following Lola out. "He's not stoned,Lola ..." I heard my mom start as the door closed behind them.

As soon as we were alone, I could tell he wasn't exactly happy with my conversation. "If you weren't so drugged up right now, and I wasn't so worried I might actually be mad at you." I just shrugged my shoulders, I mean what's he really gonna do yell at me? "Okay." I said, before he leaned down to kiss me. If I say stupid things and get kissed like that, I might have to start stay more stupid things. "I'm just so glad you're okay." He said as he wrapped his arms around me to give me a real hug, since he could now that I was sitting up. "You know they thought you might of had brain damage when you first come in..." he mumbled against my chest, he took a few classes involving medical training. Well brain damage is s huge deal, a lot of people die from brain damage due to car accidents each year. "I'm so sorry... I..." He didn't let me finish he pulled me into a kiss half way through what I was saying. "I love you, so much. You got it, so you never ever do this to me again." He said as he looked up at me, with those glossed over green eyes. "I love you, too. And I can't just promise that something like thi..." He gave me that same look he gives me when he wants me to say I'm wrong, even if I'm not. "Okay, I promise I won't do this to you again." He smiled at me, before leaning in to give me a quick peck. "Good, now lover boy lets get you dressed, and home. I just wanna cuddle up with you, and make you feel all sorts of better." He said as he reached over for my pants that he had sitting next to my bed, along with my shirt, and shoes. I couldn't ask for anyone better, or think of anyway he could possibly become a better person. In my option he is the single most beautiful person I have met personality wise, and physically he is very handsome too.

That night

" Los, do you need anything before we get in bed?" I just kind of shook my head the little bit that I could without it being painful,and smiled at him. He very gently helped me lay down into bed, before pulling the blanket over me. He smiled down at me, before leaning down to give me a quick peck. Well, stupid me tried leaning upwards so I could continue the kiss. I leaned up, before immediately jerking back to my previous spot. I held myself hoping to clam the pain I just caused myself,and trying to keep the tears my eyes have made go unnoticed. The smile he had has since disappeared, as he looks down at me and wiped the few tears I had right around my eyes. He sat down next to me in the bed, as he leaned over and planted little kisses all over my face, nose, jawline, neck, and finally my lips. "Alright, I'll be right back. I'm gonna go use the bathroom, Okay?" He said before once again placing a small kiss on my lips. "Okay." 

TK's point of view

I hardly made it into the bathroom, before I started crying. I can't handle seeing him like this, in so much pain. I can only imagine how much pain he's in, I mean he was crying by the time we made it even 1/3 of the way up the stairs. Ive seen him cry so much today like when he had to get into the car his mom drive, and just now in bed. It's so much to handle, prior to this I hadn't seen him cry. He has seen me cry many times, and he always knows exactly how to handle it. He never has to leave, and clam himself down maybe it's just because he's a better partner than me. I don't know exactly, but I just can't help but hurt with him. The last time he got even remotely injured was a concussion due to football, and I came over and laid in bed with him all day. I felt terrible that time too, not nearly as bad as I do now. I sighed to myself, as I reached to grab a tissue to finish wiping my face. I glance in the mirror to notice I look like a complete mess, I mean my face is red from crying, my nose is pink from wiping it, and my eyes are a bright green with a glossy look to them. 

I throw away my tissue, before I lean over to rinse my face off a bit. That way if he asks why my face is all red I have an excuse, and I hear someone knock on the door. "TK, open the door." I hear Lola whisper to me, from the outside of the door. I sniffled, before slowly opening the door to be face with a similar sight. Lola's face was just as pink as mine, and her green eyes just as bright and bloodshot as mine are. Her long black hair was an absolute mess, like she hadn't brushed it in weeks. I know she had, she just looked like a complete mess due to today's events. I hardly had the door open, and she pulled me into a hug knowing we both probably needed one. I sighed as I wrapped my arms around her, because I did honestly need this hug. Lola is the only sister that lives at home still, so her and 'Los are really close. 

20 minutes later

I quietly walked into Carlos' room, hoping not to wake him when I sneak in. He was still wide awake, looking towards the door when I walked in. He smiled at me, when I first walked in. "Get lost on the way to the bathrooms?" He asked as he watched me climb into bed, next to him. I smiled at him as I was finally laying down, and his arms immediately finding their way to my waist. "No, I didn't get lost. I had to wash my face, and then your mom reminded me when you need your pain medication." He sighed as he pulled me a little closer to him, he keeps telling me that he's freezing. Honestly I think it's still just shock, but who knows maybe he is just cold. He leaned down to gently kiss my forehead, before mumbling sleepily to himself. "Thank you.." He said, before he shut his eyes. "Thank you for What?" I asked knowing he was probably tired, but talking to him made all of this less real. "For loving me, for being here to help me, for putting up with me, I mean there is a whole list." He smiled to himself, with sleepily closed eyes. "I love you." I said, before kissing his jaw that I could reach without moving too much. "I love you, too." He mumbled, before letting his body finally relax against mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! I hope you enjoyed!!  
> If you have any requests feel free to leave them in the comments I’ll get to them as soon as possible. Happy holidays, and this is going to be the last update for a few weeks to relax after the holiday season.


	22. Premier Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is basically what I hope, but I don’t think will happen tonight in the premier. I just like to dream, so here it is enjoy. Also who’s excited!!!?

Arriving at Carlos's house  
Carlos's point of view 

"Hey, guys." TK said as he entered the house, mainly talking towards Paul, and Marjan who we sitting on the couch playing on my X-box. He waved at Mateo, as he headed straight towards me. "Sorry I'm late, I got a little caught up in something." He said kind of quietly, I'm assuming so the rest of them wouldn't hear. He looked not himself today, which I've been noticing more and more lately. I didn't really have time to question it, since we have quests and he got distracted by the food. "Is that plate for me?" He asked as he pointed at the plate I was holding, which was all loaded up. "It can be." I said smiling at him, before leaned in for a kiss. It's just become a usual thing in our relationship, I always just make his plate. "Thank you, babe." He said, before he went to sit down. 

Yeah, he's definitely not acting like himself. Like it seemed normal, but somethings off. Usually he's not this tense, I could just be reading too far into it. It could just be that other people are here, because this has always been "our" place and now other people were here too. I keep saying our place, but it's still only my place, unfortunately. I keep trying to ask, but it always gets ruined in some way. The first time was the day his mom showed up. Well, no one knew she was coming. She just showed up to surprise TK, you know after getting shot. Even though she didn't even show up until 2 months had passed, since he was shot. Nothing against her obviously, but at that point he was working again. So I mean it was kind of bad excuse, or reasoning to see him. I know she doesn't need a reason, or anything to see her son but she was definitely trying to find a reason for the visit.

The second time was an even bigger train wreck, it was such a mess. I wanted to ask after we hadn't seen each other in over a week, because of our schedules not lining up. We didn't see each other, because TK won't come over late he thinks it's going to disturb my sleep. Well, I got shot. I was fine, it wasn't a huge deal. It hit my vest, but Michelle instead I go to the hospital to get checked out. Yeah, so I was stuck there. And when I got home, it was late and TK was worried so it wasn't good timing. I had it planned so perfectly too, and it just got messed up. I stopped at the fire station to have our weekly lunch together, and I gave him a key to my house. He was getting off sooner than I was, so it made sense. Well it was the key I had made for him, and he ended up leaving at my house, and it's still here. Ugh, he can be a little clueless sometimes. 

The third, and last time I had a whole fancy dinner planned, but he got stuck at work till 3am. It was some big traffic collision, so he got stuck there. I tried staying up, and waiting for him. I fell asleep, because I might of been a little exhausted after I had to work almost a double that day. Okay, so maybe that wasn't exactly the best time to ask. I see that now, but it seemed like such a great idea that night. I was only running on a few hours of sleep, and two five hour energy's at that point. I'm just completely stumped now, I mean every time I plan a way to ask it gets messed up. We just have such unpredictable work schedules, so it's hard to plan ahead for big events. Also, Owen's in remission now. So Ty isn't constantly stressing about his dad now, which was never a problem. 

After everyone left 

"Alright, I've been patiently waiting. What's..." I started to ask, before he immediately hid himself in my shoulder. I waited a few second, till I felt him shake slightly as I heard quiet sniffles. "Ty, it's going to be alright. Just talk to me." I said quietly, as I gently rubbed up and down his lower back. I waited for a reply, as I turned my head to plant a few kisses to the shell of his ear. "Here, come sit down for a minute." I said, as I slowly moved us over to the couch. I sighed quietly as we sat down, well Ty practically sat in my lap as I wait a few moments before pushing on the problem. "Ty, I'm sure whatever's bothering you is going to be just fine." I sighed, as I just continued to rub his back, soothingly as I waited. 

After a few minutes, of quiet praises and reassuring words he finally calmed down. He was still hiccuping, and sniffling a bit. He could talk now, since he wasn't practically sobbing into my chest anymore. "Baby, What's the matter?" I asked as we now sat in silence, besides for TK's hiccups, and occasional sniffles. He had moved so he was laying with his head in my lap, instead of himself in my lap. "It's kind of stupid." He mumbled quietly, which TK does this anytime he feels embarrassed for how he reacted. I've tried over and over again, telling him nothing is stupid if he's that upset about it. "Tyler, nothings stupid. You're allowed to have feelings about things that happen, and I just want to make you feel better if I can." I said quietly, as I ran my fingers through his hair. 

"My parents have been fighting, and today it finally just got to be too much for me. I'm sorry, I reacted like that. I know you probably didn't want to deal with this, after having a good time with our friends." He said very quickly, and it would be hard to understand him, if I didn't know if so well. I guess I've just learned to understand his rushed speaking, in the past 9 months of our relationship. Although, we were a thing long before that, even though he didn't exactly know what we were. "Don't apologize, you have nothing to be sorry about. I'm going to have a good time no matter what, just because I'm with you." I said, before bending down a bit to kiss his forehead. I was hoping they wouldn't fight in front of him, but apparently they did and he didn't want to burden anyone else with it, till now.

"It's been going on since she got here. I love me mom, and my dad.... I just hate them together. All the arguing takes me back to when I was a child, and it seemed never ending. I just want them to stop. I just want my mom to stop blaming my dad for me getting shot, and I just... I just don't know." He said, before sighing loudly at the end. He grabbed my free hand that was resting waist, before squeezing it lightly. "Stay the night, you need a break from that. It's too much stress for you, and you shouldn't have to be stuck in the middle of it constantly." I suggested, because it's not exactly a new thing in our relationship, but Ty wouldn't just ask me. 

"Are you sure? I don't want to bother you, or anything." He asked, as he rolled onto his back so he was looking up at me. I just nodded my head, before running my fingers through his hair a few times. "Trust me waking up next to you in the morning wouldn't bother me, it's like haven on Earth." I answer, honestly. He just smiled up at me, before I leaned down to capture his lips for a few moments. "Besides, I can make breakfast in bed, since we both have the day off tomorrow. We can spend the whole day in bed, finding some interesting ways to pass the time." I said, as I smirked down at him, before pecking his lips a few times before pulling back so he could respond. "I could think of a few ideas." He said for winking, and smirking up at me.

I could get used to coming home to him, and waking up and falling asleep with him being the last thing I see. I can only dream for now, hopefully soon. I just don't want him to feel rushed, or pressured in anyway. We decided we would go at his pace, but sometimes I don't know exactly what's too fast, or too slow for him. I'm just trying to make him happy the best I can, and sometimes I often wonder if I'm moving things too slow. I mean he already has over 50% of my closet filled with his spare uniform, and his favorite hoodies. His hair products, and other bathroom products now take up half the storage in my bathroom and shower. I'm not complaining, I'm just thinking maybe it's his way of hinting at wanting to move in with me.

The Next morning in bed

"Good morning..." Ty hummed, as he had yet to open his eyes. "You're staring again, just so you know." He said with a big smirk on his face. "I didn't want to miss the best part of my day." I said quietly, before finally opened his eyes and moved up a bit to kiss me. I wasn't lying when I said this was the best part of my day, although we both have the day off so it should be a pretty good day. "How'd you sleep?" I asked him, as the morning light made it's way into the room and falling perfectly on his face. "Amazing. Best sleep I've had in a while." He said, before leaning in to kiss me a few quick times, and I couldn't help the smile growing on my face. 

"You know, I'm pretty sure I was promised breakfast. Followed by an amazing day in bed, and 9:30 sounds like the perfect time to start." He added on quietly, as he glanced towards the alarm clock that sits on my bedside table. "Umm. Yes I do remember making that promise, how do you feel about helping?" I asked as I glanced down at him, and he simply nodded. "I can make the coffee." He said, before biting his lip to hold in a laugh. I couldn't help shaking my head, before leaning into kiss him a few more times. "And the rest of the time, I'll spend watching you cook and dance around the kitchen." He said, before laughing. I always dance while I'm cooking, it makes time go faster. "You're a menace, you know that?" I asked, before kissing him a few times. "But you love it." 

"I don't even want to think about going back to that house tonight, I just hate going home. I love spending my time with you, but it's so frustrating when I have to go home and deal with my parents arguing like children." He sighed, as the smile dropped from his face. "Ty, baby let's not think about that. Besides you know you're always welcome here, any time." I said as I gently ran my fingers through his messy hair, that was pointed in all different directions. "I know, I just don't want to..." He started to tell me the same thing when I tell him my door is always open, and I really want him to feel welcomed at any time. I want him to come here whenever, even if I'm not home. If he needs somewhere to go I want him to know, he can always come here. 

"Move in with me." I just kind of blurted out, as he was in the middle of talking. He immediately stopped when those words left my mouth, I mean it was kind of out of nowhere. "Ty, I've been trying to ask for a while now. I want you to move in with me. I want this to be our place, I want you to be here all the time. I want you to be the first and last thing I see in my day. I just want you." I said, as I finally finished as I sighed out the end kind of breathlessly. He stared up at me with wide, unreadable eyes for a few moments. I might of been just a little worried when a whole minute passed. "Los, I um..." He started to answer, before dropping his gaze all together. I might of messed up, but no going back now.

"TK, I know it might seem fast and sudden. Just think about it, I don't need an answer now, I don't even need an answer this week. Even if you do move in, if you feel too overwhelmed you can always go to your dad's for the night. I just need you to know I want this, but I'm willing to wait if you need time." I said pretty fast, as he had already sitting up so he was no longer laying against my chest. I sat up, as we now faced each other. He stilled seemed surprised, but his face was readable once again. "Los, if you would of just given me a second to answer." He said, before laughing as he reached out to grab my hand followed by a soft squeeze. "Yes, I wanna move in with you." 

At the fire station that afternoon

"Captain Strand, can I talk to you for a moment?" I asked as I knocked on the door to Owen's office. He looked shocked to see me, but I'm assuming he was equally as shocked by me calling him Captain Strand. I haven't called him that in months, so it kind of felt weird to say. "Of course, if you want to retry asking." He said with a smile, as I entered his office. "Sorry, Owen can we talk for a minute?" I said, as I rephrased it with his name. He smiled and nodded as he pointed at the chair opposite him. I quietly sat down, as I thought of exactly how to word this. I have to make this quick too, because TK is waiting at home. I told him I was just going to grab us lunch, and ice cream for later. 

"It's not that I'm unhappy to see you, but isn't TK supposed to be with you?" He asked, and I should of known he would ask. I mean TK called yesterday to tell Owen he was staying with me. "Yeah, he's still at my place. I went out to get lunch, but I felt like there was something I needed to talk with you about." I said, before sighing. I don't want to go poorly, and seem like I'm over stepping here. "Alright, well what's on your mind?" He asked, as he shut his laptop. He now had his full attention turned towards me. "Alright, I'm not trying to over step a boundary or anything here. It's just you and Gwenyth have been arguing a lot. I'm not saying you don't care, it's just maybe you're not realizing it's affecting TK." I paused, as he looked shocked by this.

"The amount of times he's come to my house the past four months, and the amount of panic attacks he's had from it. These past months I've spent more time listening to him cry, than I have heard him laugh. He love you both, but it's hurting him. It's hurting him that he's always in the middle of it. It hurts him most, because he thinks he caused the problem in your marriage originally." I said, and he seemed shocked, and saddened by the information I had just told him. It's true, the amount of times he's told me how happy the seemed before him. "I haven't even thought about that." He said quietly, as he glanced down at his desk before looking back up. 

"He's hurting because of it. I don't want to keep seeing him hurt, and I know neither of you want to see him hurt. All I'm asking is to trying avoiding fights when he's their, or to avoid fighting all together." I asked, because it's been too much for him to handle these past four months. It's too much for anyone to handle, but especially him with the job he has, and Owen's cancer on top of that. Owen just silently nodded his head, in thought for a few seconds. "We'll try, I'll talk to Gwen about it when I get home." I nodded my head, as I stood up. "Thank you." I said as I turned to walk out the door. "Thanks for being there for him." I just nodded my head, as I left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Likes, and comments are always appreciated. I do take requests so feel free to leave below if you would like.


	23. Cancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically it’s just bits and pieces of them finding out Owen’s cancer is back, and how their son Noah reacts to it when he finally figures it out.

In Owen's office   
TK's point of view 

"TK, it's going to be just fine. I know it's a scary thing, but trust me I'm not going down without a fight." My dad said, and I know he was just trying to make me feel better. Honestly in this moment, I doubt anything can make me feel better. Cancer. He has been in remission since I married Carlos, almost 5 years ago. The cancer is back, it's not bad. They caught it early again, but the thought of losing a parent is a lot to deal with. "You don't know it's going to be fine. You're just saying that, what if..." I couldn't even finish my sentence, as just the thought of life without my dad was too emotional. I guess it's so emotional, because it almost becomes reality every week. "Tyler, I'm going to get the same treatment. They caught it sooner this time, than they did the last time. I will do everything I can to make sure I'm here to see Noah graduate, and maybe even get married." 

"Relax dad, Noah's only 3. Let's just talk about kindergarten, before we jump ahead to graduation." I said, as we kind of laughed. It was the first time I even smiled since I stepped into his office today. It was supposed to be a nice day, I had the day off to spend with Noah. I brought him up here to see my dad, and the crew. Also my dad is taking him for a sleepover tonight, so Carlos and I can have a night to ourselves. "I'm just saying, I will be at all the important parts of your life, as well as his." I nodded my head, as I sniffed a bit. I was still hugging my dad, and truthfully that always helps. "When do you start treatments?" I asked, because it's important things I should know. "I start treatment on Monday, but they are optimistic. They think treatment shouldn't be as long as the last round was. Instead of 6 months, they said 4 months of chemo." 

"Tyler, I know you're worried. You don't need to be, I feel healthy. The doctors seem very optimistic, we are going to be okay." He added on, and I nodded my head as we pulled out of the hug. Allowing me to finally wipe my face, before I started talking. "Do you need me to move back in with you to help? I mean you can't do this by yourself, you need someone for when you have your bad days." I asked as I finally thought back to that, and his shook his head quickly. "No, I'll be fine. You have your own house, and family. Besides I have your mother, she took the next 4 months off to help me when, and if I need help." I nodded my head, and felt kind of relieved when he said that. I'm not relieved about not needing to help him, but that my mom took time off to help him. 

"Wait, you told mom before you told me?" I asked honestly, confused by that. He nodded his head, like it would of been an obvious answer. " yeah, she was at the appointment with me. Also she was my ex-wife, and now she's my current wife. I can't exactly not tell her, I mean she has to find out eventually." He added on, and I just nodded my head along. "So, when does she get back from her trip?" I asked, changing the subject. I can only talk about his cancer for so long, even the last time I could only talk about it for so long. "She will be back tonight, she cut it short when she found out. She debated canceling it entirely, but I told her to go. I would be just fine, besides I have you if I really need anything." He paused for a minute, before adding on. "Which I won't. You know besides way more nights with my grandson."

At home during dinner  
5 pm

"Ty, are you going to eat? Or are you just going to keep moving your food around?" My wonderful, amazing husband asked, and truthfully it really just pissed me off. I mean what right does he have to ask me that? Why does it even matter if I eat or not? "Why does it even matter? Just worry about yourself." I said, raising my voice for the end of that statement. He clearly wasn't expecting that, he eyes doubled in size as he just stared at me for a moment. "Woah, okay. Babe, are you okay? Do you wanna talk about whatever it is?" He asked, and I know he just wants to help. He just wants to fix whatever problem I'm having, but he can't. No one can fix it, and he is happy it pisses me off. My dad's sick, and Carlos doesn't have a care in the world. I know I sound crazy, because he doesn't know.

"I'm fine! I don't wanna talk, I just want you to stop questioning me." I did yell in the beginning, before I got a little quieter, when I remembered Noah was still at the table with us. I sighed as I stood up from the table, and headed off to our room. I slammed the door, once I was inside. I didn't even mean to, I just did it without even thinking. He didn't even say anything, I mean what is there to say? I guess he could of told me to stop being a jerk, and to calm down. I'm the worst at everything. I just yelled at my husband when all he was doing is trying to help me, and I did that in front of our son. I mean come on I know better than that, I never wanted my kid to have to see their parents argue like I always had to. 

I sighed, as I heard Noah crying, and Carlos was trying to calm him down. I know I shouldn't of reacted like that, but cancer is a big scary word. I know it seems fine, but hearing someone has cancer is life altering. I don't know how to live without my dad, he's been my biggest support through my addiction. I don't even want to think of a time when he might not be there, but with his cancer back it's hard not to think like that. It hard to think positive, when cancer is such a negative word. I can't lose him, because I would be losing a part of myself along with it. I wouldn't even know how to go on without him, and I can't even imagine telling Noah. Noah is just a toddler, he couldn't possibly understand any of that. 

Carlos's point of view

"Shhh... bud it's okay." I said quietly, as I was bouncing Noah a bit in hopes he would calm down. He has these fits sometimes where he just keeps crying, and he eventually starts hyperventilating because he's crying so hard. So he can't breathe, so it freaks him out even more. I remember the first time that happened, my limited medical training kicked in, as did Tyler's. "Buddy, Everything's fine. I just need you to calm down, okay? Can you take some deep breathes with me?" I asked him, and he nodded his head shakily. His doctors think this has to do with his anxiety, so they think it's probably a panic attack. Which after that dinner we just had, I could understand why he would be having one. 

"Okay big breath, in for four seconds." I said as I held up my hand with four fingers up to visually show him as we count down. "Now four out.." I said as I put my four fingers back up, and he continued with his shaky breathing, but it seemed like it was starting to even out. "Alright, let's do that a two more times. Alright, big breath in." I said before I started breathing along with him, and counting on my fingers. If I would of known TK was going to be in such a bad mood, I would of just let Owen take him earlier. We talked about it yesterday, and I wanted to see Noah before he went to Owens house for the night. Mainly because I had an early shift today, and tomorrow I have a long shift. It was going to be a few days till I get to see Noah if he went to Owens this afternoon. 

"Alright, bud you did so good." I said, before kissing the top of his head. Something must really be bothering Ty because usually when he hears Noah like that, he's right here with us. Doing the breathing exercises, and helping calm Noah down. I haven't even heard a noise from our room, so somethings bothering him. I'm not mad at him, sure I'm upset that he yelled at me and in front of Noah. I'm sure he's probably upset with himself, too. "Alright, we're going to give dad a little of time to think. We can put together your bag, so you can go spend the night with grandpa. Sound good?" I asked, as he eagerly nodded his head. He loves going and spending the night with Owen. It's Owen's day off tomorrow, so he figured he would give TK and I a little break. 

"Alright, let's see. What pajamas do we want?" I asked Noah as we walked into his room, as we stood staring at his folded pajamas in the drawer. "Paw 'trol." He said, as he glanced down from where I was holding him. I nodded my head, as I grabbed the small footy pajamas out of the drawer. "Alright, paw patrol it is. Now let's see, what shirt do you wanna wear tomorrow?" I asked when I opened the closet to reveal his shirts, and pants. He reached out to grab a button up shirt, like TK always wears. They tend to match most the time, because TK just loves these casual button up shirts. I grabbed a pair of his jeans that Ty always matches with this shirt. "Good choice. Now, how about we put these into your bag, then we can pick which stuffie you want to take." I said, before setting him down on his bed, so I could grab his bag. 

"Alright, who's the lucky one that gets to go with you?" I asked Noah as I walked over with his now packed bag. He handed me his favorite stuff animal, which just so happens to be the one Owen got him. It was just a random gift Owen got for Noah a few months after we adopted him. It has always just been his favorite, it's a stuffed rabbit. It has a fire logo on one paw, and a police logo on the other paw. He calls the rabbit peter, I'm assuming because of peter rabbit. He loves the peter rabbit movies, he always has. It used to be the only thing that would put him to sleep, so every night Either TK and I or just one of us would sit and watch it with Noah. He doesn't watch much Tv, besides for his one hour he's allowed a day. 

"Peter rabbit, good decision." I said as I handed him his rabbit, and he slowly took it back. "What's the matter bubba?" I asked as I sat on the edge of the bed facing him, and he just shrugged. "Oh come on, you know you can tell me. I just wanna make it better." He nodded his head, when I told him that. "I Sorry, dad's mad at you." He said quietly, while he played with the floppy ears on his rabbit. "He's not mad, he's just having a bad day. I do think I could use one of your hugs, come here." I said as he crawled over to hug me, which I gladly accepted. All I can hope is that whatever is bother Ty isn't too bad, he deals with enough at work and home. I kissed the top of Noah's head, before he leaned back to kiss my forehead. "Thank you, bubba."

After Noah Leaves

"Ty, babe can I come in?" I asked, even though it's my room too. I sighed to myself as I didn't get an answer, maybe he fell asleep. I mean it is kind of a hand full to spend all day watching Noah, and he's a really good kid. I just know he's a kid, so he likes to play and you always have to keep up with him. Well, he just left with Owen. He told me about their conversation, and his health issues. I can see why TK was so upset by it, so his reaction earlier makes sense now. I tried lightly knocking again, since he still hadn't answered. I sighed quietly to myself, before slowly turning the knob and entering our room. The lights were all off, and he was laying in bed.

"Baby, do you wanna talk about it?" I asked as I noticed his eyes were wide open, just staring up at the ceiling like he was sleeping with them open. I didn't say anything as I wait for some kind of response, when I sat on my side of the bed next to TK. "Your dad told me when he came to pick up Noah." I said quietly, as I glanced down at him now a few tears were rolling down his face. "Ty, I want to help, I just need you to tell me what you need." I said quietly as I took a few short glances at him, and finally he held his hand out. When I looked back at him, our eyes met and I finally reached out to grab his hand. "I don't know what I need." He whispered as we sat there, while he moved his eyes to stay on our hands. 

"Well, you need to eat. Your dad said you didn't eat anything when you were at the firehouse, and you didn't eat dinner. Just a couple of bite, if you really don't feel like you can eat." I said, and I watched for a reaction as he just nodded his head. "Then I'll run you a bubble bath, so you can relax a bit." I said, before bringing his hand up so I could kiss the back of his knuckles. "Then a little massage, and maybe after if you're up for it we could find something else to do." I said smiling down at him, as he finally looked back up at me. He was smiling at me, which was relieving. "I love you." He said quietly, as he continued to smile at me. "I love you, too." I said, before leaning down to kiss him a few quick times. 

Three months later

"Dad! Papa! Dad, I stay with grandpa?" Noah asked both Tyler, and I as he climbed into our laps. We brought him over to see Owen for a few hours, since he hasn't seen him as much as we would like. The chemo has been harder this time around, so he's just been really tired and worn out from it. "Bud, not tonight. Maybe in a few weeks, you know grandpa has been really tired from work." TK answered him, well the best he could so Noah might understand. Noah couldn't just take no as the answer, he held both sides of TK's face looking straight into his eyes. "Please?" He asked again, giving both of us the best puppy eyes he could. I just shook my head, since I don't know exactly how Ty wants to handle this. "Bubba, maybe another night Grandpa hasn't been feeling very good the past few weeks."

Noah finally dropped it after TK said that, and we could hear Owen getting sick in the bathroom. I glanced at Ty and Noah, only to notice them both staring down the hallway to the closed bathroom door. We stayed quiet for a few more moments, as we heard more gagging followed by the toilet flushing. I finally reformed on Ty, only to notice how glossy and tearful his eyes were. I reached over to grab his hand, knowing he probably needed it. He let out a long, shaky breath as the sink turned on. Noah turned back to look at TK, and he clearly noticed TK was upset but he didn't say anything. "I know.." I said quietly as I gently rubbed the back of his hand, before he leaned his head onto my shoulder. 

He sighed, as he wiped his face with the back of his hand. I pulled his hand up to kiss the back of his knuckles, as he continued to wipe his face now that he couldn't get the tears to stop. We both got pulled out of our quiet moment, when Owen returned from the bathroom. Noah wasted no time crawling up in Owen's lap to sit with him, and Owen was definitely looking worse than earlier. Owen had one quick glance at Ty when he first came back out here, but now Owen's eyes went everywhere besides looking at TK. "I'm sorry, I guess today's appointment had me feeling worse than I thought." He said quietly, as he hugged Noah close to him. 

What Owen said was obvious to us, since we heard it. We could also tell just by looking at him, he was so pale compared to his normal bronze complexion. He did seem like he was out of breath a bit, but no more than normal I guess. "Dad, don't apologize. You can't help it, I'll just be happy when you're better." Ty finally said something, but didn't move from where his head rested on my shoulder. "Trust me, I'll be happy then too." Owen said, before smiling at us. We know he's tired, but he really wanted to see Noah. It's getting later now, and it seems like Owen's starting to really feel the effects of his chemo from earlier. 

"Well, we should probably head out soon. Noah needs his bath, and I have an early doctors appointment." TK said, before sitting up so he wasn't leaning against me as much. Owen looked sad, but also relieved. I would imagine it's because he only got to spend a couple hours with Noah, but he's probably relieved that he'll be able to go to bed once we leave. "You're probably right, since Noah's bedtime is in an hour and a half." Owen replied as he glanced down at his watch, as Noah was gently rubbing at his eyes. It's a habit Noah has always done, he rubs his eyes when he starts getting tried. He also can't go to bed unless he is rubbing someone's face, or someone's holding his hand. It's probably more because of his separation anxiety, than anything else.

In the car

"Papa?" Noah asked quietly from the backseat as TK was still silently staring out the window. "Yeah bubba?" I asked as I glanced back at him, through the rear view mirror. He looked sad, like he was ready to start crying. I hate that look, he's always such a happy kid. It's not a bad thing if he cries or gets upset, obviously I want him to express how he feels and not feel judged. "Baby, what's the matter?" I asked as I glanced back to him wiping his face with his hands, as he was trying to keep quiet. "Noah?" I asked again, and he finally looked up at me through the mirror. I could hear the sniffles, and TK's attention was pulled onto Noah now too. "I-I do-n-t wan-nt gra-nd-pa to be si-c-ck." He said as he was still trying to hold it all together, which was clearly becoming harder and harder. 

Thankful we were pulling into the driveway, so we could comfort him. He's still a toddler, so communication isn't exactly easy for him when he's feeling overwhelmed by emotions like this. I quickly opened his door, and got him out. He immediately clung to me, as he cried. TK was around to help, soon after I got him out of the car. He tried to rub his back, and it didn't help at all. It just made Noah cry more, and hold onto me tighter. "No! Yo-u l-i-ie." Noah yelled, as he squirmed away from TK. Shockingly Noah isn't like most kids his age, he understands a lot. Honestly he understands more than I would hope for, I mean what other kid would have this reaction to just Owen being sick. "Baby, what did I lie about?" TK asked, clearly taken back from Noah's reaction.

When TK went to run his fingers through Noah's hair, Noah jerked away. "I-I ha-a-t-e y-ou." He yelled as he yanked himself away from TK, and that was completely and totally uncalled for. I know he's upset, but it's not how any child should talk to a parent. It's definitely not how we raised him, and it's not fine. "Noah, I.." I said in a stern voice, and I stopped when Ty just shook his head at me. "Alright, let's get you inside. You're kind of grumpy, so let's get you to bed." I said, as I started heading towards the front door while TK walked in front of us. I sighed to my self as I felt Noah's harsh breathing against me. Either he's working himself into a panic attack, or an asthma attack which just causes a panic attack anyways. 

"Bubba, you gotta calm down. Try taking some breaths, you're getting too worked up." I said quietly, as I held him a little closer. In hindsight that was probably a bad thing to say, because it just seemed to freak him out more. "Bud, alright. Let's get you upstairs to your room, and into some comfy clothes." I said as we walked inside, and right past TK . He did past me Noah’s inhaler, as we walked past. We keep one in the car, and one in his backpack, or diaper bag when he was younger. Ty seemed pretty upset I can't say I blame him, I imagine I would probably do the same if Noah had just done all that when I tried touching him. “Alright, we have to try and do some breathing. If that doesn’t work, you are going to have to take your medicine.” I said quietly, as we approached his room.

“No..” I heard a quiet whine, after I told him that. It’s usually what I get from when I tell him he has to use his inhaler. I don’t know if it scares him, or if it makes his lungs feel weird, but he hates using his inhaler. “Okay, well let’s try taking some deep breaths. Okay? We can do in for four, and out for four.” I said as we entered his room, while I turned on the lights. “In one.... two...three...four.. and out one...two...three...four. Alright, now just a couple more times. Just watch how I’m counting on my hands.” I said, as I held up four fingers again, as I restarted the count. Truthfully we did what we thought was best, by not telling Noah that Owen was sick. I still think it was the best decision, but TK’s stuck dealing with the consequences now. I feel bad about that, I know what Noah said is going to effect him. 

In bed

“Are you Okay?” I asked as I gently rubbed TK’s cheek, as he leaned more into it. He’s been kind of quiet for the past two hour, after I put Noah to bed. It is understandable, not that I’ve ever been in TK’s position before with Noah. Usually Noah is such an easy, go with the flow kid. Apparently, today he had different plans. “I’m okay.” He said quietly, as he avoid eye contact, and ducked his head a bit. “Ty, you don’t have to lie to me. I know you’re not okay, and that just fine.” I said, as I lifted his chin up a bit, so I could see those emerald eyes of his. They were now glossy, and redder than before. “Baby, He...” I stopped when Ty shook his head, and interrupted what I was saying.

“No, I thought I was doing the right thing. You know keeping my dad’s cancer from him, I just didn’t want him to worry.” He said, as he started rambling like he does usually when he’s trying to still figure things out. “Baby, we made that decision together.” I added on, to hopefully help in his thought process. “I know, but it was my idea. I’m the one he’s mad at, and the one he hates.” He said, before speaking the last part quietly as he sighed. “Baby, you know he didn’t mean that. He was just upset, he’ll probably be back to normal tomorrow.” I said, as I gently ran my fingers through his hair a few times. It’s usually soothing for him, but it didn’t seem to help much this time. 

“I always knew I was going to be an awful parent, and this just proves it. I mean he’s right, I lied to him. I lied every second, of every day. It’s what my dad did to me the first time, and I did it to my own son.” He said, as the dam finally broke and the tears rolled freely down his face. I just shook my head, as I wiped his face for him. “Ty, you’re an amazing father. This proves nothing, besides that fact that our child is too mature for his age.” I added on, trying to joke about the situation. It didn’t help, not even a smile. “You didn’t lie, he’s 4 years old. Most kids his age wouldn’t understand even if you told him. Your situation was different, you were 26. He’s just a child, and he doesn’t understand how bad his words can effect people.” I finally finished, and ty just nodded his head. 

“I know, I guess it just hurts when your son tells you he hates you. I’m really trying Carlos, but I just k-e-ee-p messing up.” He said, as he started hiccuping half way through. When he stopped it was just turning into quiet sobs, as I pulled him into my chest while I gently rubbed his back. “TK he loves you, but he’s just a kid. He doesn’t understand how much words can hurt people. You’re doing the best you can, and that’s all anyone can ask from you. I think you’re doing your best, and it’s enough for me.” I said as I kissed the top of his head. “We both knew this wasn’t going to be easy, but it’s worth it. Every tantrum, every panic attack, and anything else he throws at us is worth it in the end. We love him, just as much as he loves us. We’re his parents, and not everything we do is going to be perfect, but if we are here for him he’ll love us.” 

“I know, I just didn’t think he’d say that. Hearing him say that really takes your breath away, and it immediately makes you question everything you did. I just want to protect him, and I want him to be happy.” He sighed quietly, as he placed a few soft kisses to my neck. I couldn’t help, but smile as he did that. “Neither you, or I did anything wrong. It’s just something kids say when they are upset, he didn’t mean it. I know you just want him to be happy, and safe. It’s exactly what I want too, but everyday when we go to work it’s exactly what we are trying to do. We are making the world just a little bit better, and by raising him. Well, we are raising someone who will try to make the world just a little better too.” He placed one more kiss to my neck, before he mumbled. “How did I get so lucky?” He paused for a few seconds before he continued. “I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!! I do take requests so feel free to leave them below, and kudos are always greatly appreciated. Thank you, again!!


	24. That’s Your Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically this is set in the Alpha/beta/Omega world, and TKs mom isn’t exact a great mom. She took all visitation rights from Owen when TK was 15, when she got a new Alpha. Well, now that TK is 26 she decided to arrange his bonding. She allows Owen input on this matter, and Owen suggests an Austin Police Officer. The only problem is that Owen didn’t tell Carlos, that he was offering him up to be TKs alpha. Also Owen, and Carlos are really close in this, like father son close.

At Owen's remission party  
Carlos's point of view 

"Carlos, glad to see you made it." Owen said, as he pulled me into a hug. I've grown pretty close to him, since he moved down here almost 2 years ago. I used to come hang out at the station with Michelle, and Judd. Over time I've become pretty close with Owen, he's like a father figure now. "I wouldn't of missed it, you know that. This makes all the early morning trips to chemo with you worth it." I said, as I smiled at him. I took him to everyone of his chemo appointments. I lost my father a few years back, and he "lost" his son a while back. He didn't lose his son, but his ex wife took all visitation rights from him after TK turned 15. Owen talks about him a lot, so in a way it feels like I know TK, too. 

I know he misses TK, since he's constantly talking about him. He has pictures of TK put every where, many pictures on his desk, hanging on the wall at his house, and even one in the visor of his car. Everything I've gathered from Owen is that when his ex wife remarried, she took Owen to court for full custody of TK. I guess her new alpha didn't like Owen around, so he wasn't allowed to see his son anymore. Truthfully it's pretty sad, I couldn't even imagine that. Owen was reluctant to say TK was an omega, but eventually he explained that as the reason that TK hasn't come to find him. It makes sense, since Owen explained that his ex wife, and her new husband like tradition. 

Tradition, ugh. It's so annoying that people still think that, that think omegas are property. It just gets under my skin, they treat them like they aren't people. I don't see why it should matter if you're an alpha, or omega. In my eyes everyone is human, and no one should be treated like property. Apparently Owen's ex wife has different thoughts on that, Owen on the other hand disagrees with her. Truthfully he said that's what started most of their problems, after they had TK. I guess it makes sense, she wanted one life for their omega son, and Owen wanted a better life for him. Parents can do some really messed up things sometimes, and I guess this is just one of them. It's really sad, because I've heard similar stories all my life. I don't want to be an alpha that thinks like that, it's not how I was raised. My parents never treated alphas,or omegas differently. 

"Thank you for being there for me, again." Owen thanked me again, and I just shook my head as I placed my hand on his shoulder. "You don't have to thank me. I was happy to do it, anytime you need anything you can count on me." He nodded his head, before he dropped the smile. It wasn't long, before he faked one. "Thanks again." He said, as he walked off to talk with everyone else. That wasn't normal, so somethings up. Maybe he is having problems excepting the good news, I'll talk to him later. He just seems to be acting a bit off towards me, which is very odd. He tells me a lot, since we've gotten pretty close. I'm just as close to him, as his team is. I like to take pride in that, this friendship means a lot to me. 

After the party  
In Owen's office

"You doing alright, Owen?" I asked casually as I sat down across from him, as he started down at his phone. It took a few extra seconds, before he looked at me. "Yeah, I'm alright." He said, quietly and I could just tell that answer wasn't true. "Alright, what's up? You've been off all night, you should be happy. I mean your tumor shrank by 73%, and everyone you care about showed up to celebrate with you." I said, even though I knew not everyone important to him showed up. It's seems like he's been missing TK more, and more recently. I wish I could help him more, but there isn't anything I can do about that matter. 

"Not everyone..." He said quietly, before sighing when he set down his phone. I slowly nodded my head, because truthfully what do you say to that. I mean he should be with his son, and he should have a relationship with his son. Every father should be allowed at least a chance for a relationship with their child, and Owen is no exception. He's a good man, and you can tell just by the way he speaks that he cares deeply for his son. "She texted me earlier, and now I can't stop thinking about it." He said, as he glanced at his phone as it buzzed against the desk. "What'd she say?" I asked, before realizing I was asking personal stuff that wasn't any of my business. "She's arranging TK's bonding." He said, as he glanced up at me. 

"You mean like where she picks the alpha, and basically sells him?" I asked, and I know I definitely shouldn't of worded it like that. I mean come on this is his son, I definitely shouldn't of described it like TK was property. "Yeah, like that. She asked me if I wanted to have any input on this." He said as he glanced at the door, and back at his desk again. I guess this would explain why he was acting weird earlier, he's just a concern father. "What did you tell her? I know you don't agree with it, but it might be better for him if you did help. You would probably pick someone better for TK, than your ex wife would." I said, as I trailed off at the end. He finally looked up at me, and I wasn't sure if I had said something wrong, or if I made a good point. 

"You're probably right. Anyways, enough about this for now." He said, as he waved his hands around like he was cleaning the air of the topic we were just speaking about. "How's your dating life going?" He asked, and I gave him a questioning look. It's not odd for him to ask, but this just seems connected in a weird way. "Same as always. No action at all, work is just too busy. I don't have much of a personal life outside of work, obviously." I said, just like I normally would. He just nodded, and held in a laugh like normal when I say that. It's the same conversation every time he asks. I'm not in any rush to find someone, I'm pretty content with my very, very few hooks I have a year. "Trust me, I know exactly what you mean. Work is always too busy for a personal life, I guess that would be the only good thing about an arranged bonding."

"I mean I guess back in the day it would of been good for that, but most people are content just being single. It's honestly not all that bad." I said, as I shrugged clearly I don't see where this is going. "I'm just thinking maybe you should find someone, and settle down. It'll be nice, marriage was the best decision I made both times." He said, as he laughed a bit, and I joined too. I just shook my head, after a second of thinking. "Calm down, I'm not getting old or anything I have plenty of time for all that. I'm just enjoying me time, and my job right now. I'm only 26, so it's not exactly high on my list right now." I added on, and his phone went off two more times. He didn't move to check it though, he just looked at me. 

"Don't you want kids? Someone to go home to?" He asked, as he gestured with his a hands a few times. I do have to admit that is a pleasant thought, but I don't know. "It sounds nice, and believe me I want kids. I really do. I just haven't found someone, and besides with work it makes it hard." I said quietly, and suddenly it seemed weird to talk to him about this type of thing. Even though we have spoken about this many times, before this. "You could marry TK." He said quickly, and obviously from that look he didn't think about it before saying it. He looked probably just as shocked as I did. "What?" I said, even though I heard exactly what he had said. I was just caught off guard by that, it wasn't exactly eased into. 

"Marry. My. Son." He said, as he clearly put a big space between each word. I just sat there for a few seconds not sure of what to say, and he seemed like he was growing desperate. "Please. I know you don't owe me any favors, but I would appreciate it. I also know you hate arranged marriage as much as I do, but if it wasn't TK I wouldn't be asking." He said, before a loud silence fell over the room. It feels crushing, and suffocating. "Owen, I can't do that. He's your son, I mean... it's....I." I started, but had no idea exactly where I was taking that. He shook his head, as he finally interrupted me. "I would rather it be you, than anyone else. I trust you Carlos, your a good man. I just want a nice future for my son, and I know with you he can have that."

"Owen, that's your son. That means I would have to um.... like..." I paused, as I couldn't think of a good way to say mate his son. I mean I'm basically just going to be boning his son, before either of us know each other. "Bonding?" He asked, and I immediately nodded. I'm so glad he came up with a better word, because I didn't want to say any of those words when his son was being involved in the conversation. "Yeah, and besides your ex wife probably won't go with that." I added on, because how exactly do I turn him down on this. "Carlos, you're the only one I would ask. I just need to know he's safe, and someone's going to treat him right. I know you will." He finally concluded, and I sighed when he said that. 

"Fine, I'll do it. I just... I can't promise to be perfect. I've never been in a serious relationship, but I'll try to do my best for him." I said quietly as Owen picked up his phone, with a smile now on his face. "Just by saying that, I know you're going to treat him better than I hoped for." He added on, before his phone started ringing. "It's Gwen, I should step out and answer this. She's going to be asking a ton of questions about you, not that she cares what kind of person you are. It's mainly about her getting paid for TK, but I'll cover it. Don't worry about that, since I definitely owe you one now." He said, before standing up, and quickly answering the phone.

Two weeks later

I sat at the airport with Owen as I anxiously bounced my foot, normally it annoys me. Now it seems oddly comforting, which I could use a lot of comforting right now. I mean what did I sign up for, I'm going to be meeting a complete stranger. I'm also expected to bond with him within a week of him arriving here, which is way too soon. I don't want him to feel pressured into sleeping with me, but if it's not done he can be sent back with his mom. "Carlos, it's going to be fine. Once again I do really appreciate it." Owen said, as he could sense I was freaking out inside. "I know, I just need to calm down." I said as I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself down some. I mean it's pretty nerve wracking to be meeting the person everyone expects you to spend the rest of your life with. 

I haven't even told my family, I want to wait. I want this to feel as natural as it can, and I don't want to force him to meet my family. I will eventually start talking about him in conversation, and then after a while I'll introduce him to my family. I'll just have to lie about how, and when we bonded. I know it's not ideal, but I don't want to disappoint my mom with this. I know it's for a good reason, but I just don't think it would sit right with her. "How are you feeling?" Owen asked as he bumped my shoulder, while I let out another long shaky breath. "Like my heart is going to explode." I said quietly as I glanced down. "Like good, or bad?" He asked, and truthfully it's both. "Both, I'm excited to meet him. I'm just terrified I'm going to mess up and not be good enough." I said quietly, as I finally managed to stop bouncing my leg. 

"Yeah, I know how you feel. Well, kind of." He said, before trailing off and I couldn't help the side glare I gave him. "I'm sorry, I know this isn't how you saw yourself meeting your omega. I do really appreciate it kid, since you're already like a son to me." He said quietly, before sighing to himself and draping his arm over my shoulder. I just nodded my head, as I thought of a response. "It's fine, I probably would of offered even if you didn't ask. In my eyes you've become a father to me, so like I said I'd do anything to help you." I said, as I started bouncing my leg again as my nerves kicked in. TK's flight should be getting here within the next ten minutes, and I'm just getting more nervous.

"Kid, would you stop bouncing your leg. I know you hate it, and you're right it's making me tense too." He said, before chuckling, and I couldn't help but joining him. I quickly glanced at my watch again, as time seemed to be at a stand still. Also let me just say these past two weeks have been such a learning experience. I've done more paperwork for this, than I do at work every week. He needed all this paperwork in order to be on the flight alone, which is annoying. I also have a ton of paperwork that still has to be done, before the whole bonding ceremony which isn't for another five days. We both had to have blood work, and physical exams done. Well, mainly the whole physical exam was more for him, and mine was just a regular appointment, like weight, and height. His is like a full body exam, and I feel so guilty he had to go through that. 

"Owen?" I asked quietly, as we sat shoulder to shoulder still. "Yeah?" He asked as he turned to look at me, and I looked him in the eyes before dropping my gaze. "What if he hates me?" I asked quietly, as I picked at my nails. I silently wait for an answer, and for a second I didn't get one. "TK could never hate someone, even if he tried. Besides this will be better for him, than living with his mother, and her new alpha." He paused for a second, like he had more to say on it. He cleared his throat, before he continued. "From what I've heard TK isn't allowed even out of the house, so this trip is going to be a big step for him. He's been stuck with them for ten years, and I have very little information on how they treated him." I nodded my head, because he's never told me any of this.

"He's been asking about you none stop, Gwen let me talk to him the past few days. He already seems to adore you, and he hasn't even met you." He said smiling at me, and I couldn't help but wonder what he had asked. It did bring a smile to my face, because he was so preoccupied with asking about me. "So, What has he asked about?" I asked as I glanced at Owen, as he wore this big grin. He couldn't help, but shake his head at me. "Well, he asked what you're like as a person. He wanted to know how you treat omegas, and he wanted to hear about your interest." Owen asked, and I just nodded my head as I could imagine what Owen told him. "He also kept asking what you look like, which obviously isn't a big deal to him. But I might of sent a picture, you know cause why not." He said, before shrugging.

"Of course you did, at least tell me I looked at least half way decent." I said laughing a bit, because of course I'm worried about looking decent. "You looked fine, calm down." He added on, as he looked at his watch. Clearly he was anxious for TK to arrive, just like I am. I guess I just can't contain my emotions right now, which is unusual for me. "What picture was it?" I couldn't help, but ask. He immediately shook his head, as we laughed about it. I mean I'm pretty curious, because I don't want TK to expect something different than he's receiving, like false advertisement. "The one from the first responders picnic last year." Owen answered, after a few seconds. I just nodded, because that's actually one of my photos I think I look good in. 

At Home 

"Welcome home, I hope you like it." I said kind of quietly, as we walked inside while I carried two of TK's bags. I didn't want to make him carry anything, so I just carried his two bags. "I like it, it feels cozy." He said quietly as he stood just inside the door, as I set down his bags. I smiled at him, and he smiled back at me before dropping his gaze. "Alright, well I can show you around. We just have to figure out the sleeping arrangements, before we go to bed tonight." I said, as I took off my jacket, and he followed my lead. I smiled as I held my hand out, so I could hang up our jackets, and he seemed reluctant to hand me it. He did after a few seconds of hesitation, but it could still just be nerves. 

"Sleeping arrangements?" He asked, as I finally met his gaze for a second, before he was staring at the ground again. "Yeah, you can choose. I have a guest bedroom you can sleep in till you're comfortable, or.." I started to say he could sleep with me, and he quickly interrupted. "Can't I sleep in your bed?" He asked quietly, and it was kind of surprising he asked. "If you're comfortable with that, then you're more than welcome to. If you don't feel comfortable enough yet, then the guest room is an option as well. It's your choice, I'm comfortable with anything you are." I said quietly, as we stood arm distance apart. "I'll sleep in your bed, if that's okay?" He said, as he phrased the end of it to sound like a question. He never gave a straight answer, it always seemed to be like he was asking permission.

"Yeah, that's fine." I said, before he moved over a bit and pulled me into a hug. He immediately buried his face into my chest, as my arms slowly snaked their way around his smaller frame. "Thank you." He mumbled quietly, as he squeezed me a little tighter. "Of course." I said quietly, as it was actually comforting to have him this close. I know that sounds weird since we just met today, but I've been tense all day and this close contact seemed to ease some of it. "It's always going to be your choice when we do something. I just want you to feel as comfortable as possible." I said quietly, as I gently rubbed his back. I felt him place a few small kisses to my neck, as we stayed in the embrace for a few minutes just taking in each other's presents. 

A few days later

"Do you want kids?" He asked quietly as he sat on the counter, watching me cook us lunch. I have this whole week off to be with him, so he can learn where everything is. "Eventually, but if you don't then that's fine too." I said, as I turned the burner down so I could tend to this situation right now. We have been getting close, and getting to know each other these last few days. "Do you want kids?" I asked as I walked to stand between his legs, as they dangled off the edge of the counter. He just shrugged quietly, as he dropped his gaze while he started fidgeting with his hands. I've noticed it's kind of a bad habit he has, because he'll start picking at his nails, and fingers. I gently reached out to hold his hand, more to stop the habit in a positive way. 

"I think so, it's just I've never like had a umm..., a um." He started to answer, before he started biting on his bottom lip when he didn't know how to finish the sentence. "You've never had a what?" I asked, as I lifted his chin up so I could see his face. He's eyes weren't like they normally were, they were now darting everywhere to avoid eye contact with me. "A heat.." He said quietly, like he was oddly ashamed of it. I know for most omegas, if they can't have children they feel useless. It's a sad reality check, the amount of friends that have told me that. The world can't help but put jobs onto people, and if they can't live up to that job they feel useless at that point. For omegas it's having children, and taking care of the house. For Alphas it's being protective, and being the provider for the house hold. 

When he finally made eye contact his eyes were glossed over, and ready to over flow. "TK, there is nothing wrong with you. You've been on basically a birth control for years now, but all of your medical reports say you're 100% fine, and healthy." I said, as I wiped away a few stray tears that were rolling down his face. He shook his head, after a few seconds. "No, I never took anything. There's something wrong with me, it's not because of a birth control." He said slowly, as he looked at me again. I could tell where this might be going, and unfortunately I'm going to be the one telling him. "You've had the prescription since you were 16, so you have been on them. Maybe not willingly, but you've been on them." I said, as I wiped a few more tears. He immediately leaned forward to bury his face in the crook of my neck, as a few chocked sobs made it through. 

I don't know if he's crying out of relief, or sadness. He might of already mourned the fact that he couldn't have children, and now finding out is too much for him to accept. "It's okay, you're gonna be alright." I whispered quietly to him, as I placed a soft kiss to the shell of his ear. I gently rubbed his back, as I said sweet encouraging words. "Sorry." He managed to say through the hiccups, and sobs that were still escaping him. "You're fine, it's not your fault. There is nothing to apologize for." I said, as I brought a hand up to gently fun my fingers through the back of his hair. I placed a few more kisses to his temple, as I held him while he started calming down. I don't know how they had him taking those pills without him knowing for all this time, but it definitely wasn't right. He's a person, who can make his own decisions.

The next morning 

I smiled to myself as I gently ran my fingers through TK hair, while he was still sleeping against my chest. It's been amazing waking up to this every morning, since he arrived. We are taking things very slow obviously, because I really just want him to be comfortable. We've kissed, just short kisses but yesterday we ended up in a heated make out session. I'd like to believe he's becoming more comfortable with me, and I'm doing the same with him. I just wish I could of met him my own way, instead of the way we did meet. I kissed the top of his head, as he shifted a bit. He pulled closer to me, and I could see the small smile it brought to his face. 

He slowly blinked up at me, and I couldn't help smiling back at him. "Good morning." I said quietly, as he leaned up to peck my lips a few short times. "Now it is." He said smiling even bigger at me, before kissing my bare chest a few times. "How did you sleep?" I asked as I gently rub my thumb across his exposed hip, when my hand was rest. "Great." He said, as he smiled up at me. It's adorable that his nose will crinkle up when he smiles like this, and he gets little creases around the corner of his eyes. "That's good, now what are you thinking for breakfast?" I asked, before he leaned up to peck my lips a few short times. He smiled content once he placed five short kisses, as he shifted so he was now completely laying on top of me. 

"Anything.." He said quietly, against my chest as I just rubbed up and down his back. "I can't exactly cook breakfast if you keep me here." I said, as I was currently drawing small shapes on his lower back. He just hummed quietly, as he placed a short kiss to my collarbone. "Can we just stay like this? For a few minutes, please?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around my neck, as he moved a little higher up. I couldn't help smiling at that seemingly small, but huge requests. "Of course, I don't have a single complaint about this." I said, as I kissed his temple. It's a big step, since when he got here he would just wait for me to make contact. He wouldn't even try, and stay this close to me if I didn't suggest it. It seems like he thinks I'm going to instantly say no to any contact with him, which definitely isn't the case. 

"We're running out of time, aren't we?" He asked quietly, as he seemed to stiffen up against me. I stopped drawing the shapes on his back when he asked, because till now I hadn't really thought about it. "Let's not think about that now, we still have four days. Besides, we are only doing it if you feel comfortable enough." I said quietly, as I went back to mindlessly drawing shapes. I heard him sigh, before he seemed to relax against my chest. "Thank you, Alpha." He said quietly, and that definitely stopped my movements. It's the first time he has used that word with me, and I hate it. I know he noticed, because he looked up at me with a worried expression. "TK, I know we haven't talked about this. It's just you don't have to call me that, I would actually prefer if you didn't call me that."

"I'm sorry, sir." He trailed off quietly, and I really dislike that expression he has right now. He looks uncomfortable, and worried. "No, you're fine. I would rather you just call me Carlos, or a nickname. I'm good with anything, besides the names that make it sound like I'm your boss, or something." I said, as he nodded his head even though he still looked unsure about it. "I'm sorry I know all of this is going to take some getting used to, after what you were used to. I promise I'm trying to make this as easy, and comfortable for you." I said, as I brought my hand up to ran my fingers through his messy bed hair. He didn't say anything, he just nodded. "I should probably go make breakfast." I said quietly, missing moments before where he wanted me to stay. "Thank you, 'Los." He said, and I couldn't help the smile that formed. 

The next night

"Why haven't you forced me to do anything?" He asked quietly, as he laid with head in my lap as we relaxed on the couch. The movie has since been forgotten, because I got sidetracked running my fingers through TK's hair. "You're a human being, who can make their own decision. I would never force someone to do anything, unless it's life threatening." I tried to explain, but the way his eye brows furrowed together seemed like I only confused him. He made a kiss face up at me, after a few seconds of him seeming confused. I couldn't help, but indulge him as I leaned down to plant a few gently, slow kisses to his plump lips. "You're definitely not what I expected." He said quietly, as he still had his eyes closed when I pulled away to continue our conversation.

"What did you expect?" I asked, as I moved a few strands of hair off his forehead. "You're not like the alphas my step dad told me about." He said quietly, as he trailed off at the end. I can only imagine all the awful thoughts he probably had his first day with me, let alone the first night with me. "I expected someone forceful, and mean. I expected someone like him..." He said quietly, as his hands started to fidget. I gently reached down to grab one of them to hopefully soothe some of this tension. I was hoping to ease some of his anxiety, this clearly isn't easy to talk about. "I expected someone who was going to treat me as bad as he did. I thought I might be stuck with an even bigger monster, but I was oddly relieved to get away from him." He said, as I wiped a fresh tear that was rolling down his face.

"I'm so sorry, I knew you were anxious but I had no idea it was because of that." I paused for a second, as I wiped his face gently. "TK, I promise I'm better than that. I might not be perfect, but I definitely don't think the same way he does. I would never force you into something, ever. I want you to feel safe, and protected with me. I never want to look into your eyes, and see fear because of me." I said quietly, as I continued to wipe his face as newer tears replaced the ones I had just wiped off. I'm hoping eventually he can move past these thoughts, and forget about that life he had. "I trust you." He said, as he finally smiled up at me. He grabbed the hand I was using to wipe his tears, to kiss the back of it. 

"I want to bond with you, if you still want me." He said, as he added the ending on quietly. It was kind of shocking to hear him say that, especially after what he had just told me. "TK, there's no rush on this. We still have time, if you want to wait." I said to reassure him, and he immediately shook his head. He quickly sat up, and turned to face me with his knees pressed against my thigh. "Please, if we do it tonight we can leave the house tomorrow. I know that's why you haven't let me leave the house, please 'Los I want this." He talked as he shifted over so he was now straddling my thighs. "The reason we haven't left the house is, because I know it's not something you were allowed to do. I wasn't sure you'd be comfortable going outside, if that's your only reason for wanting to bond now then we don't have to. I can take you outside tomorrow, and we don't have to bond tonight."

"Please? Carlos, I want to. I'm comfortable with you, I want this." He said, as he had his hands loosely wrapped around the back of my neck. It took me a few seconds to think about, before I replied. I'm really just trying to do the best I can here, because after this he's going to be the most important person in my life. "Okay, but there are rules." I said, as I had my hands rest on his hips very mindful of where my hands were resting. "Number one, everything is on you. Your pace, your speed, everything. Whatever you need to feel more comfortable." He simply nodded his head to that, because what is there to say exact. I honestly just want to make him comfortable, since none of this was really his choice. 

"Number two, at any point we can stop. If you get uncomfortable, or change your mind at anytime just let me know. You can tell me to fuck off at any point, just so you know." I said, and it immediately made him smile, and laugh a bit. "I can do that." He said quietly, as his face was still lit up. "If for any reason something feels off, you let me know and we'll stop. I just want to make sure you feel safe, and comfortable." I paused for a second to see if I missed anything, as he nodded to the last thing I had said. "Number three, I need you to be honest about how you're feeling during, and after." At this point it just seems like I'm repeating myself to an extent. "You know since obviously there are a lot of important parts involved in this." I said trying to keep it clean, but it just made him smile more at me, before leaning into kiss me a few short times. 

"Any questions?" I asked, even thought I wouldn't imagine there would be any. Although I guess you never know, since this is such a big deal. "How bad is it going to hurt?" He asked, as he stopped looking at me and just played with the hair on the back of my neck. See like I said, before I'm not sure what his last life was like. This very well could of been something they tried to scare him with, or it's just nerves. "I'll be as gentle as I can, but it shouldn't hurt. I've heard it actually feels great." I said, as he looked back up at me with questioning eyes. He was probably unsure if I was being honest, or if I was just saying that. "Like I said though, if you change your mind at any point just let me know." He simply nodded, as I brought that point back up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, also if anyone would like a part two of this just let me know. Comments and kudos are always welcomed. If you have any requests feel free to leave them below. Thank you for reading!!


	25. That’s your son II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s just a part two, and basically it’s small moments for their life together right after they bond.

The next morning 

I woke up and, I feel different. I feel so content, and comfortable. I've been pretty tense since TK got here, mainly because I was nervous. I actually feel happy, which I've noticed he has that effect on me. I've been strangely happier, since he got here. Maybe Owen was right, bonding and settling down does make a difference. I know it hasn't even been 12 hours, since we bonded. It's just you can actually notice a significant change, and he seems happy. He's still sleeping, but he has the softest smile on his face. It's the most adorable thing, and I hope I wake up to that everyday. I couldn't help, but smile as my eyes were automatically drawn to our bond bite. It's still new, but it fills me with something. It's hard to explain, it's almost like pride that I'm his, and he's mine. I know it's my inner alpha thinking that, but truthfully I'm fine with that thought since we are each other's now. I leaned down to plant a soft kiss to the sensitive spot on his neck, and as soon as my lips touched it he knew. He didn't wake up, he just moaned softly as I couldn't help but kiss our mark two more times. 

I can't wait to come home to this face everyday, and fall into bed with each other. I can already imagine the endless nights we will more than likely spend watching movies on the couch, as we cuddle up with a fuzzy blanket. I've already noticed he gravitates towards anything soft, and warm. I have a feeling I'm going to end up losing all of my comfortable sweatshirts, and hoodies, because he's already taken three of them. I'm not complaining though, because it's pretty adorable. It's baggy on him since he's smaller than me, and the sleeves are too long so they turn into sweater paws. He was constantly fight with keeping the sleeves rolled up, but over time he's just embraced the sweater paws. Now what's better waking up to breakfast in bed, or waking up to your alpha still holding you?

I'm going to say number two, just because I very content right now. It would take a lot of motivation to get me out of this bed, and untangled from TK. I haven't asked about the name yet, because I already know his real name. I'm just not exactly sure if he hates it, or if TK is just a nickname his dad uses for him. I have no clue honestly, but eventually I want to ask. Tyler Kennedy, it has a nice ring to it. Maybe he'll let me call him by his name, or even by Ty. I mean how cute is that? Him saying I can call him that, since I'm one of the very few people that know. I guess it's a conversation for later, when I'm not completely distracted by how adorable he looks right now. He keeps snuggling closer to my side, and I just can't help but hold him a little tighter at that point. 

I got pulled out of my thoughts when he slowly opened his eyes, as he smiled up at me. "Morning." I said quietly, before I gave him a few quick pecks which he gladly expected. "You kissed our mark?" He asked me, as he drew lazy shapes on my bare chest. I nodded my head, before I kissed the top of his head. "I haven't even seen it, and you're already messing with it." He said quietly, as he hand slid up to cover it. He lightly touched around it, as he had this big smile on his face. "It looks good, right?" He asked quietly, as he looked up at me. I nodded my head, as I smiled at him. His questions are always innocent, and adorable to me. I just see him as perfect, it's actually the first thing I told Owen when we saw him at the airport. He's perfect.

"Yes, it looks good. The bond bite, with my hoodie would look really good together." I said, as he smiled up at me before leaning up to pull me in for a few soft kisses. It wasn't as heated as last nights were, but it did feel different. It felt right, and perfect. It seemed like he was meant for me, and I was meant for him. I know it's more than likely just me being a big sap, but I just can't help it. It seems to feel the way everyone describes a soul bond, which basically means that person is your soulmate. It couldn't possibly be, only like one out of a million ever soul bond. "Of course, I mean what else would I wear?" He asked as he winked at me, and I couldn't help leaning down to kiss our mark. He sighed quietly, when I first made contact. 

"It feel that good?" I asked with a cocky smile, as he slowly opened his eyes. He nodded, then shook his head. I don't know exactly what that means as an answer. "It's sensitive, it hurts but feels amazing." He mumbled quietly, as I gently ran my thumb a crossed it. A few seconds later, when he opened his eyes again he swatted my hand away. "You jerk." He mumbled quiet as he turned, and buried his face into the pillows. I leaned forward to kiss his shoulder blade, and the side of his neck where our bond bite wasn't. He turned the bond mark to the opposite side of the bed, so I really couldn't reach it. "I'm sorry, it just looks beautiful." I said quietly, as I slowly traced down his spine. "Almost as beautiful as you are." I said quietly, before planting a few more gentle kisses to his shoulder blade. 

He turned to smile at me, as he made a kissy face at me. I just can't help it, he's too adorable for this world. I could actually die from cuteness overload, but I wouldn't even be mad. "Thank you." He said, as he pulled out of the slow, gentle kiss. I had yet to open my eyes, as I just hummed as a response. "I should probably make breakfast, I would've made it earlier. I wanted to be here when you woke up, so I waited." I said quietly, as I played with the long strand of hair on his forehead. It falls perfectly across his forehead in the morning, and I can't help but play with it. "Good, I'm glad you waited." He said quietly, as he shut his eyes again. "I'll be out in a few minutes I just wanna lay here a little longer." He added on, and I just shook my head even though he couldn't see me. "No, wait in bed. I'll bring it to you." I said, as I slowly got up, and left so he couldn't argue with me on it.

After doctors appointment 

"Soul bonded, that's um... wow." I said quietly, as we drove home. We just had our doctors appointment to officially say we bonded, and it wasn't a broken bond. Well, turns out it's not broken. It's just perfect, and now the car is weirdly silent. The whole ride here TK talked about the movies he watched, and about how he couldn't wait to get home. Now it's just silent, he's been staring out the window for the last twenty minutes. I couldn't stand the silence anymore, I had to say something. "Yeah, it's kind of huge." He said quietly as his eyes never left the passing scenery, which I know is going to give him a head ache. He told me that staring out the window when he's in the car gives him head aches, and sometimes migraines. 

"Yeah, it's big news. Do we tell your dad? Or do we just leave it at regular bonding?" I asked, and all he could answer with was a shrug. He still avoids giving me full answers, when I ask for his opinion. I know it'll take a while for him to get used to having a voice in this relationship, but that's okay. I know it's hard for him, and I just want to be there for him the best I can. "Ty, this is kind of important. I'm not going to push, but I would like to know what you want to do." I said, and I swear I'm not trying to start an argument. I'm just looking for an answer, but I might not get one. "I don't know, Carlos. What do you want? Huh, Alpha! Tell me! What's the answer you want to hear? I'm tired of waiting, and guessing at the answers you want! Just tell me!" He yelled, as he finally pulled his focus from the window. A few seconds later, he looked terrified. 

"I'm so sorry, I didn't even mean to. I just, I... I'm sorry." He said, as he held his hands blocking me from his face. I reached out to hold his hand, and he immediately flinched. I took my hand back, hoping it would make it a little more comfortable for him. "You don't have anything to apologize for, Ty you didn't do anything wrong. I'm sorry, I shouldn't of pushed for an answer." He thought I was going to hit him. My blood ran cold when that thought kept running through my mind. He looked at me, in short glances. He slowly lowered his shielding arms, as he went to picking at his hands. "I'm sorry I shouldn't of yelled, it's not right for an omega to yell at their alpha." He said quietly, as I slid my hand over to rest between us. He slowly held onto my hand, after a few agonizing seconds of just staring at it.

"TK, you're frustrated. Don't apologize, you're not used to having an input on things. I'm not mad, and I would never hit you, or raise a finger towards you." I said, as I gently rubbed the back of his knuckles. I knew he had a bad home life previously, but I didn't know it was that bad. I know it wasn't his mothers doing, it was probably his step dad's doing. I've never heard TK call his step dad by a name, it's always just "him, or he". Whenever he comes up in conversation it always ends up just being sad, but TK just seems so emotionless when he talks about his past. I usually don't hate people, but I can't help but hate his parents other than Owen.

"No, I should apologize. You're letting me do things that you shouldn't let me do, I should be punished for yelling at you. I have to be. I..." He paused, probably having no clue where to take this conversation. No matter how hard I try, I can't figure out his thoughts. I can mostly, but when it comes to things he's "not" allowed to do. I have no clue what he thinks he can, and can not do. "Ty, if that's what you need then okay. What punishment should I give you then?" I asked, because truthfully I don't even want to be having this conversation. It's like a conversation you would have with your child, or when your dealing with a pet. I never liked that thought when I'm talking to my mate, it's just something I've always felt off about when I see other alphas do it. 

"I don't know, he always had punishments planned out for me." He said quietly as he stared down at our hands. Once again the car went quietly for a few moments too long for my liking. "Well, I'm not doing any of those to you. I've heard you talk about them, and I couldn't ever do that to you." I sighed quietly, as I turned onto the road of our house. Hopefully, my next reply will be satisfactory for him. "So, you'll just sleep in the guest bedroom tonight." I said, and he immediately jerked his head up to look at me. His body going tense when I said that, and his hand tightened onto mine. "What?" He asked quietly, as he seemed suddenly anxious. I've noticed he's a very anxious, and nervous person. Hopefully, overtime he'll get better with his anxiety. 

"You'll sleep in the guest bedroom tonight, and we'll say that's your punishment." I said, as I glanced at him before turning into the driveway. "Without you?" He asked quietly, in such a small sounding voice. He has the ability to make himself sound so small, in a good setting it's adorable now it's just painful. "Yes, unless you just want to forget about this whole punishment thing?" I asked, hoping he would drop the whole punishment idea. He shook his head, after I asked. "No, I'm in trouble. I just need to take my punishment, since I shouldn't of spoken to you like that." He said, as he let go of my hand while I shut off the car. "Alright, but you're not in trouble. I'm just doing this so you can have the space to think it out, without me disturbing you." 

2am 

I sighed as I stood outside the guest bedroom door, I could hear him pacing back and forth. He started pacing almost two hours ago, and hasn't stopped. I'm a pretty light sleeper, so when he opened and closed the door a few times at midnight it woke me up. I've just been awake, and waiting to see if he needed anything, or if he would come get me if he needed anything. I guess I just couldn't wait any longer, it's been hard just laying there listening. Plus, being soul bonded we have a connection. I can tell how he's feeling, and usually it's anxious. Right now, it's scared. It was just anxious till a few minutes ago, so I decided I couldn't just lay there any longer. 

"Baby, can I come in?" I asked quietly, after a soft knock. I heard the pacing stop for a second, and I didn't get a reply. I heard a few soft footsteps, before the door slowly opened. He looked exhausted, like he didn't get any sleep, and he went to bed at 9:30. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. I just couldn't get comfortable." He said, as he trailed off at the end. He dropped his eyes, after he apologized. I could see the dried lines of tears, and the puffy red eyes. "Ty, I think you've had enough. Just come to bed, you look exhausted." I said quietly, as I slowly stepped more into his space, and snaked my arms around his waist. He wasted no time dropping his head to rest against my collarbone, and immediately relaxing in my arms. "Are you sure?" He asked, as he shifted closer to me. 

"Yeah, I think you've had more than enough time to think. Besides, this has been the worst sleep I've had in years. It's weird having the bed to myself again, and not being able to hold you." I said, as I planted a few kisses to the crown of his head. "I'm sorry, I couldn't take my punishment." He said quietly, as I shut off the light switch next to us for the guest room. "I said it wasn't a punishment, just thinking space. I think you've done enough thinking, so you took your punishment very well." I said quietly, as slid my hands down to hold the back of his thighs. He quickly got the hint, when he wrapped his arms around my neck so I could pick him up and carry him back to our bed. 

Two months later

"Alright, baby I'll see you later. I have to head out for work, but I'll try to be home no later than 7." I said quietly, as I sat down on the side of the bed next to my half asleep omega. I gently pushed the hair off his forehead, as he barely opened his eyes. "You have to go?" He said, quietly as he grabbed up arm to pull me in closer to him. I smiled at him, as I allowed myself to be pulled forward. "Yes, I do. Unfortunately, I have to work. Trust me I wouldn't leave you, if I didn't have to." I said, as I kissed the top of his head. I leaned my head down a bit more to get a hint of his scent, which smells sweet and soft like vanilla. I frowned softly, as I couldn't smell much of it. "Ty, you didn't get all the scent blocker off." I mumbled quietly, as I placed a kiss to our bond bite. 

I hate when he wears scent blocker, but we went out to the honky tonk with 126 last night. I noticed his scent was kind of off, he said he'd feel more comfortable with scent blockers on. I mean I'm not going to complain if he needs to wear that when we go out in order to feel safer, and more comfortable. I just don't like it when we are home, I like being able to smell him before I leave for work. I know his heat should be coming, so maybe that's why his scent was a little off, or it could be stress. I mean it's been almost three months, since he last took the suppressors. The doctor we went to said it could be tomorrow, in a week, or even a few months from now. There isn't anyway to tell, is basically all he told us. 

It kind of pisses me off, because I've taken him to so many full physical exams. It can't be comfortable for him, to have every inch of your body checked. I feel guilty, because he's so worried about it. He wants kids, obviously or he wouldn't be willingly doing the physical exams. It just feels like an invasion of privacy, and it just seems like they look way too closely at very personal things. I don't know if I'm just too protective, I just can't help it. Every time when he's getting the last bit of the exam done, he just looks like he's ready to start crying. I go to every one of the appointments, because he needs me. He's nervous enough with me there, I couldn't imagine him by himself.

As soon as they tell him to sit on the bed, and that he can put his legs on the stirrups he starts panicking a bit. He reaches for my hand every time, because I can't imagine any of this is comfortable. I know it's what's expected at one of his appointments, but I don't think anyone could ever get used to it. I remember the first appointment I went to, I almost fought the doctor. I didn't know what to expect. Okay, so maybe I kind of knew what to expect. I just didn't expect TK to look so nervous, and scared. I also thought it would of been as quick as possible, but it seemed like it took forever. There was a few times, where his eyes welled with tears. 

He gets emotional, after everyone of the exams. I can't help, but want to comfort him. I mean after witnessing those exams, it's completely understandable. We usually go home, lay on the couch while I hold him. He cries on the car ride home every time. I usually can calm him down by the time we get home, then I bring out his favorite ice cream. We usually just have a calm, relaxing night after that. I make dinner sometimes, but normally I just order food because he gets clingy after. I'm not complaining, I'm more than fine with holding my omega when he needs me. I'll hold him any day of the week, even if he doesn't necessarily need me. It's just comforting to have him that close, it's nice after a long day of work. 

"You have to go? You can't just call into work?" He asked as he buried his face into the pillow, and he sounded whiny. I gently ran my fingers through this hair, as he sighed quietly. "Are you feeling okay?" I asked as I felt the side of his forehead closest to me, it wasn't cool like normal. It was scorching hot, I'm amazed he isn't sweating from it. "I'm fine, I just don't want you to go." He mumbled to himself as he moved closer to me. He rolled his face so he was glancing up at me, with hooded eyes that were glossy. "Baby, I don't think you're fine. I think you're sick, or it's your heat." I said, but it didn't mean too much to him. He just slowly blinked up at me, which isn't exactly comforting because I'm expected to leave. 

I can't leave him here, especially if he's feeling like this. "Please stay.." He whined up at me, as he slowly opened his eyes to look at me. I just nodded my head, as I stood up. "Okay, let me call in really quick. I'll put my pajamas back on, and spend the morning in bed with you." He smiled softly at that answer, but didn't bother opening his eyes. I don't know what to think, because it could just be the flu, or it could be his heat starting. I know he's been stressed so that could explain the scent, but the fever? What else could cause that, because I don't think the flu changes his scent. I honestly have no clue about so much of this, I've never been in a serious relationship before this one. My longest relationship was two months, and it ended because they only thought the idea of dating a cop was hot. They didn't like the long hours, and the over time. 

"Do you feel sick, or does it feel like it could I don't know. Could it be your heat?" I asked as I stood next to our dresser, before I went to call in. I'm just trying to gage if I need a day off, or a week off. He just shook his head, as he sat up to look at me. "I have no clue, I've never had a heat." He said, before laying back down. "There is no way to tell? Like it doesn't feel different?" He just shook his head, and chuckled to himself for a few seconds. He pauses, before turning so his whole body was facing me. "I don't think I'm in heat, but I wouldn't mind you smashing my pelvis." I just rolled my eyes, as I walked out of our room. "Go back to bed, I'm gonna go make you some soup." Okay, so maybe it's not a heat. I don't know, is there a calm before the storm in this situation? I have no clue, and what other omega can I ask, literally none. 

I could always call his doctor with any questions, or concerns I have. I just don't really want to unless I have not other options, because then he'll want to see Ty in person. I have problem with that, besides doctors appointments aren't exactly comfortable for omega, even if it's just a quick visit. Since this could be his heat, that means the doctor will want to take extra time looking, and I know that makes Ty uncomfortable. If I can avoid him taking a trip to the doctors, then I'll definitely do that. I hate taking him to the doctors, probably just as much as he hates going. I'm not sure if the doctor would want to do some tests, which require blood work and Ty has made it known he's terrified of needles. 

2 months later  
At the Farmers Market

I couldn't help smiling at Ty, as he kept getting so excited over some weird spice I've never heard of. We are currently at the farmers market, which we only come to once a week, but we are on our second trip this week. We come here usually for regular organic vegetables, and fruit. We are here now because Ty kept reading about this crazy spice, that helps with morning sickness. Let's just say the morning sickness has been really bad, apparently it's an all day thing. It's not only in the morning, so why is it even called morning sickness? Shockingly, he's actually handling it pretty well. Sure he has his grumpy, whiny moments. I've just learned that's just how he is, he's a very needy omega. It's fine with me, because I'm more than happy to give him the attention he wants. 

"Carlito!" I heard a women call towards TK, and I as we were walking around the farmers market. I know I'm not imagining it, and I know of only one person who calls me that. I'm just too afraid to turn around now, because I'm not ready to face my parents. I haven't had enough time, I just started mentioning this amazing omega that I met. I just started telling them two months ago, I need another few weeks before I break this to them. I just need more time. "Carlito!" I slowly turned around, and yep it's them. "Shit.." I said quietly, as Ty instantly got excited, but anxious at the same time. This isn't going to look good. I turned to TK really quick to give him an apologetic look, before turning back to my parents.

"Mom, dad what are you doing here?" I asked as I pulled my mom into a hug, and I felt TK stand closer to me. I could tell my mom was eyeing him up, and down when we pulled out of the hug. So no doubt she was eyeing him the whole time we were hugging. "You're father, he's got to start eating better. Belts getting a little to small on him, he's almost to the last whole." She laughed slightly, as she elbowed him softly. She was stilling eyeing TK, and I could tell he was starting to feel uncomfortable. "Mom, dad this is TK." My mom slowly nodded, like she wasn't buying that short introduction. My dad extended his hand, politely. TK slowly reached out to shake his hand, which I was pleasantly surprised about. "Gabriel, it's nice to meet you." 

"You too, sir." Ty answered quietly, as I watched the short encounter. "So, how do you two know each other?" My mom finally asked, and I know she saw the bond mark. "We met through his dad, you know Owen Stand." I said hoping that would be all she asked, she just nodded. "How long?" She asked still eyeing the mark. I mean there is no way to hide it, how could we? He wouldn't be hiding it with a scarf of something in Texas, unless we wanted to look suspicious. I mean who wears a scarf in Texas anyways, especially when it's almost 80 degrees out(26.7 degrees Celsius). "Almost 6 months, but I do have to get back home for work. So it was great seeing you, but we really have to get going." I said, really hoping to avoid her pointing out the very visible bond mark, I know she saw it. "I see, so where's his alpha? Because I know my son would tell me if he was serious enough to bond with someone." 

Well, how do I answer that without something backfiring on me. "Andrea, that's enough. You boys have a great day, Carlos be safe." I slowly nodded my head, as the started walking away. I know my mom is mad, but I can't help it. "It was nice meeting you TK!" My dad called back, as he still seemed to be guiding my mom away from us. "You too!" He called back, and now I guess I owe him an explanation. "Okay, so I know that was weird." I said as turned to face him, and he was obviously annoyed. "I haven't told them we bonded, I did tell them about you just not your name." I trailed off at the end and he looked hurt. 

"Ty, I'm sorry. I just couldn't tell them, I had to ease into it." I said, and all I got was a blank stare. "I'm having your baby, but your parents didn't even know I exist till two months ago. It's been almost six months, you couldn't tell them when we met." He said, clearly annoyed and hurt by this situation. I just shook my head, because it's complicated. "Ty, it's not easy to explain. My parents aren't traditional on this, they have interesting views on this stuff." I said quietly, and he just shook his head as he started towards the exit. I followed with him, as we walked and I know he's thinking about something. I know he probably has so many questions, he's probably just not sure if he should be asking them. 

"Are you ashamed of me? Of how we met?" He asked, as I opened the passenger side door for him. How do I answer that question, I'm not ashamed. I'm just worried about my parents reaction, I guess I'm mainly worried about my moms reaction. My dad is fine with anything that makes us happy, but mom can sometimes be a little harder to please. "I'm not ashamed of you, or us. Of course, not. I'm just worried about how my mom would react to how we met. She always hated arranged bonding, so I wanted to tell her a different story till later on." I asked honestly, and he looked surprised. He sighed as he bent down to sit in the car, and I can't tell if he's still mad. 

I sighed as I sank down into my seat, and he immediately grabbed my free hand. I hadn't started the car yet, but I'm sure that can wait a few more seconds. "Okay, Whatever you need to tell her is fine. I just thought, maybe you didn't tell them because you were ashamed of me." He sighed to himself, as he squeezed my hand lightly. I had to let that sink in for a few seconds, before I replied. "Baby, I love you. I mean we are starting a family, I have nothing to be ashamed of. Least of all, I'm never going to be ashamed of you. I'm unbelievably proud, I'm lucky enough to have you, and to wake up to you every morning. I'm lucky enough to have a life with you, and to even be anything in your life." I said quietly, before gently kissing the back of his hand. "I love you." He said quietly, as he leaned over the conceal for a few short pecks. 

A few days later 4 am

I wake up as Ty quickly untangles himself from me, and climbs out of bed. I groaned as I saw the bathroom light flip on, and gagging coming from the bathroom. "Shit..." I sit up, and rub my eyes as I roll out of bed. I quickly walk towards the bathroom and I grab his water that is sat on my bedside table, as I make my way into the bathroom. I see him sitting in front of the toilet, slightly hunched over it. I sit down next to him rubbing his back, and waited. I reached up, and grab a wash cloth that is sitting on the counter that I put there before going to bed. I do plan ahead for these nightly events. I am a very caring, and considerate guy, if I do say so. I mean when the subject of children came up, I told him whatever he wanted to do was fine. So we could have a kid, or seven kids, or none at all was fine with me. I just want to make him happy, anyway I really can. 

Finally, he leans back against me as he finished throwing up his dinner from yesterday. I lean down, and kiss his forehead after I wiped his mouth. I reach behind me to grab the water, before screwing off the lid and handing it to him. He gladly took the water, and took a little sip before quickly passing it back. He was immediately hunched back over the toilet, as he started throwing up again. I gently rubbed his back, hoping to sooth what little bit I could. "You did this to me." He said as he leaned back against me, as I began wiping his mouth. I smiled at him, as I kissed his forehead again. "Yes I did, but you let me do this." He just smiled, and placed my hand on his stomach as he closed his eyes. "I know, and I wouldn't change it." I smiled as I held his water for him, and had my other hand resting on his nonexistent bump. "I think I'm good now, let's go back to bed." He said, and I started standing up. I reached down to grab his hands, and pull him up off the ground. I picked him up, bridal style and carried him back to our bed.

"You know, eventually I'm going to be huge." He mumbled, as I gently laid him down onto his side of the bed. "I'll be too big to even hug you, or cuddle you. I'll be too big for your hoodies, too." He said quietly, as he pouted up at me. I just shook my head, as I moved the covers so I could lay down again on my side. "That won't happen, I'll always find a way to hold you. As for the hoodies, we'll cross that bridge when we get there." He smiled at me, as I rolled over to face him. "You're going to be the most adorable pregnant person, you'll be perfect." I added on, as he shifted closer to me. Slowly tangling himself back into my arms, and intertwining our legs. 

It's adorable in my mind how close he likes to be, he always wants to be touching me. If we are sitting down he wants to be in my lap, or as close as possible to being in my lap. In the beginning he was self conscious about how "clingy" he is, but I think over time I've reassured himself enough on it. He doesn't ask permission, or wait for me to make the first move now when he wants attention. I feel like we've come such a long way, since we first met. He has lost a lot of his old habits, like the constant apologizing. I know he was taught to be like that, and I wasn't annoyed or mad about it. I just couldn't help, but want to make him comfortable enough where he wouldn't have to constantly apologize for doing nothing wrong. 

TK's miscarriage  
A week later 

I knock on our bedroom door, as I just go home from work. I don't know what to do for him, I mean I'm here. I really try to make that known, I want to be here for him, and help him. I just have no clue how to help, or even where to start. He hasn't really left our room much, it's only when I make him come downstairs. "Hey, how are we feeling today?" I asked as I walked towards the bed, in the usually bright room, which is only occupied by constant darkness. He just shrugged, and made no move in sitting up to talk with me. I nodded my head, in an understanding way. I love him, and I want to help. How could either of us get over something like this, I mean I'm acting strong for him, but inside I'm hurting too. I put on a brave face, and to get through the day. 

"Well, What can I get you? You need anything?" I asked hoping that it would make him see I'm trying to help him. I mean that is exactly what I want to do, and it has to start somewhere. He sat up a little bit that time, and I sat next to TK on the bed. He finally turned to look at me a little, and his eyes were glossed over with tears. "I just want m... my baby. Th... tha... that's al.... all I re.. really want." I immediately pulled him into my chest as he broke down crying for the, who knows the number anymore, I mean it's hard to keep count when it's everyday, and several times. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I wish I could get you that, believe me I wish I could." He just nodded his head against my chest, as I finally broke down as well.

"It feels cruel, to be given this life. It felt like here's a new family of three, and this is what it's gonna look like. It's beautiful, and it's gonna be so amazing. I kept thinking of how great that was." He said quietly, as I rubbed his back. This is the first time he's spoken about it, since we found out a week ago. "Then it was just like never mind, you don't get it. It's gonna be painful, and gruesome. It just feels cruel, and mean." He said as his voice started sounding shaky, and uneven. I leaned in to kiss his temple, hopefully it brings him a little bit of comfort. "I just wanna scream at someone, but there is no one to yell at. No one to blame. It just happened." He said, before taking a big shaky breath.

"Alright, tiger. Just take a breath for a second." I said, as I gently guided his head to rest against my chest. I heard a chocked sob, as he hand went up to rest against his mouth. Trying to contain the cries as much as possible, but it doesn't work too well. I couldn't help, but hold him a little tighter against me. I know he's hurting, physically, and emotionally. He just hasn't been allowing me to see how it's been effecting him, till today when Owen started talking about when TK was a baby. Owen just kept talking about how cute TK was, and then he started asking about when we were planning on having kids. It just became too much, and he just couldn't contain it anymore. TK looked at me with tearful eyes, and I told Owen we had an appointment which had completely slipped my mind. 

"Ty, I'm so sorry." I said quietly, into the mound of hair on top of his head. I planted a few short kisses there, while I heard the sobs turn to hiccups. It breaks my heart to see him like this, it physically hurts. You just never get used to seeing a loved one in pain. "I'm sorry, I wish there was something I could do. I wish I could do anything to make it better." I said quietly, as he nuzzled deeper into my collarbone. I could feel his smaller frame shaking against me, as the hiccups continued. I can't be mad at anyone, Owen couldn't of possibly known. We didn't tell anyone about the pregnancy, we were waiting a few more weeks. We wanted to be out of the danger zone, before we shared our amazing news.

"I have this feeling of wanting to yell at someone, and shake them like how could you do this to me. But I have no one to say it to." He said quietly as he leaned more into me. Once again I felt like my hands were tied. There wasn't a single thing I could do, besides sit and watch. All I can do is be here, and it kills me. "It's painful, Carlos. It's like I have this feeling inside of me that I just need to get out, and I need to yell at someone, and blame someone. But there is no one to blame, it's just painful." He said, before he broke down crying again. Who knew someone you've never met could mean so much to you. This baby, this little bean sized being means so much. It's just hard to realize there was nothing we could of done, miscarriages happen everyday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, firstly thank you so much for reading!! I hope you enjoyed it! I do take requests if you have any, feel free to leave them below. Secondly, I was so close to writing a smut part in this. I didn't because I'm little sister reads this, Sure she doesn't know it's my book. It just makes me uncomfortable thinking my sister is going to be reading the smutty bits that I write, so I didn't work up the courage to write a smutty bit. Also if anyone wants a part three just let me know, because I'm not against it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
